<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can't Help Falling in Love by authenticcadence18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773640">Can't Help Falling in Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/authenticcadence18/pseuds/authenticcadence18'>authenticcadence18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phineas and Ferb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(because their relationship as siblings is so good...ahh...makes me want to cry), (in chapter 5), (it's nothing major...mostly there for fluff purposes...but still), ...all aboard the angst train, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, FOOTBALL X7, Fluff, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Isabella and Phineas are best friends, Music, Mutual Pining, Phinabella - Freeform, Phinbella - Freeform, Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, also like, also other characters make appearances in this fic!, and also sad, asdkjfhasdkjfdk, but ferb and phineas's relationship as brothers is explored as well, but they're like...surprise cameos...lol, chaotic ferb is best ferb, flashbacks are fun, i feel like it's 2012 all over again, i think you'll like this fic!, if you like wingman ferb. and ferb being the best brother ever. then this is the fic for you., just....like.....tons of hurt/comfort, lol, oh my gosh i can't believe i'm posting this, oh my gosh i'm really doing this aren't i, oof, phinabella has been my otp since 2011...what can i say, so if you like their bond/stories about that, there is one brain cell in this story and it belongs to Ferb, this IS primarily a phinabella fic, this fic may not be canon but THAT FACT IS BABY, this might be the most self-indulgent thing i've ever written, tw: injury, uhhhhhh, uhhhhhh i guess i should put some actual tags, we're just gonna post this and hope for the best, woop woop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:49:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>62,490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/authenticcadence18/pseuds/authenticcadence18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Phineas and Isabella are assigned the same song for their final project in their music appreciation class, and they have to work together to deliver a presentation based on it. They've been collaborating on projects together for their entire lives, so it should be easy, right?  </p><p>Well. There's just one teeeeeeeeny problem. Their song is a love song. </p><p>This is a problem for Isabella because, despite her best efforts, she hasn't been able to let go of her feelings for Phineas. </p><p>And this is a problem for Phineas because he can barely be around Isabella without blushing and thinking about how wonderful she is. </p><p>Alas....the show must go on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ferb Fletcher &amp; Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher &amp; Phineas Flynn &amp; Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Phineas Flynn/Isabella Garcia-Shapiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>208</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fic is canon-divergent! It takes place a few months before "Act Your Age" happens in canon. It takes inspiration from that episode (because it's a great episode!), but it's also different. Multiple timelines are canon in the Phineas and Ferb universe now so...I mean...consider this an alternate timeline or something, LOL. </p><p>Thanks in advance for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wise men say, only fools rush in.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But I can’t help falling in love with you.  </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Alright, class!!! As you know, summer is fast approaching...and for some of you, it will be your last summer before moving on to the next chapters of your lives! To finish off the year, I thought I’d make your final project fun! ...you know, before we go into ‘state-mandated final exam preparation’ mode.” </p><p> </p><p>Ms. Chase--Danville High’s resident teacher of all things musical--looked around the classroom at her students, most of whom didn’t look too convinced at said final project being “fun” at all. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re all going to be given a song to deliver a performance of! This performance can be live or recorded, and you can make a visual interpretation of the song if you’d rather not sing or play in front of the class. The most important part of the project is that you demonstrate an understanding of the meaning of the piece you are assigned.</p><p>“And also, there’s a short essay involved.”</p><p> </p><p>The entire class groaned at that. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey now, I’m just following orders from upper management!” Ms. Chase insisted. “And besides! You won’t have to write the essays by yourself, you’ll all have a partner to help you!</p><p>“....oh, did I fail to mention that this is a group project? Because THIS IS A GROUP PROJECT!!!”</p><p> </p><p>This elicited another groan from the students. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh come on! You get to pick your partners!” </p><p>She gestured to two buckets on either side of the classroom. </p><p>“Well….sort of. There are 24 of you, and each bucket contains twelve songs. I’ll divide you in half, everyone will pick a song, and then you’ll go around the classroom to find who has the same song as you. They’ll be your partner!!” </p><p> </p><p>A student raised her hand. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Adyson?”</p><p> </p><p>“No offense, Ms. Chase, but isn’t this entire process unnecessarily complicated? We’re already divided into groups of two. Why can’t we just choose a song we’ve covered over the semester and do the project with our desk partners?” </p><p> </p><p>Ms. Chase smiled at her student. “Excellent question, Adyson! Normally I would let you choose your own songs and partners...but this time around, I want to take all of you out of your comfort zones. You’re about to enter the real world as adults!! Hopefully, this little project helps you learn it can be fun to think outside the box and collaborate with people you wouldn’t normally.” </p><p>She considered these words for a moment before shrugging and continuing, “Or, you might learn that sometimes you have to work with people you don’t like to succeed in life. That’s a valid lesson too.” </p><p> </p><p>A few students chuckled at that. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, left side of the room, over here! Right side, over there! Choose your songs and find your partners!!!” Ms. Chase gestured to buckets on either side of the room. “And once you find them, find a table and have a seat!! They’ll be your new desk partners for the rest of the semester.” </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Well, at least I tried…” Adyson muttered as she stood from the table she and Isabella shared. “Sorry we don’t get to work together.” </p><p> </p><p>“It was a good effort!” Isabella replied encouragingly as they crossed the classroom. “But you know how Ms. Chase is...once she gets an idea, no matter how elaborate or wild it may seem, she has to see it through!”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Sounds familiar,” Adyson noted with a smirk and a pointed glance at a certain boy standing across the room near the opposite bucket. </p><p> </p><p>Isabella followed Adyson’s gaze. The gears in her head whirred for a second, and then the meaning of her statement sunk in.  “...shut up, Adyson….” she grumbled with a frown, face flushing against her will. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>...oh gosh. Was he looking at her?? Was he <em> waving </em> at her????</p><p>….why did he have to be so CUTE.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Isabella offered a forced smile in his direction and willed her heart to slow down as she looked away and continued after Adyson. </p><p> </p><p>Upon reaching the bucket, Adyson dug around for a bit before withdrawing a sheet of paper. “Hey, I got ‘I’m Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun’’!! I love this song!!” she exclaimed happily as Isabella picked her own. “What did you get, Isabella?”</p><p> </p><p>Isabella unfolded the slip of paper she’d taken from the hat...and her stomach dropped. </p><p> </p><p>“...you’ve <em> got </em>to be kidding me.” </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“So what songs do you think we’ll get, Phineas?” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure, Irving! We’ll just have to draw our songs and find out, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>The bespectacled boy at Phineas’s side let out a dejected sigh. “Yeah….I wish WE could be partners….” </p><p> </p><p>Though he’d never admit it, Phineas himself was rather relieved for the parameters of this particular project’s partner selection system. He liked Irving well enough, but after spending an entire semester sitting next to him in this music appreciation class (and several summers hanging out with him on occasion), he was more than ready for a bit of space from this particular friend. </p><p>Besides, there was someone else Phineas would rather be paired with instead…</p><p> </p><p>His gaze subconsciously flickered across the room to a certain girl with a bow in her hair. </p><p>For a second, their eyes met because SHE WAS ALREADY LOOKING AT HIM.</p><p> </p><p>Phineas managed to wave awkwardly in her direction without falling over. </p><p> </p><p>She smiled back. Also awkwardly. </p><p>Adorably awkwardly. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Whatcha lookin at?” Irving asked, glancing over Phineas’s shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“NOTHING!!!” Phineas blurted out, sharply turning his head the other way and willing his face to PLEASE STOP BLUSHING BEFORE ISABELLA NOTICED because WHAT IF SHE WAS STILL LOOKING AT HIM??  “I’m not looking at...nothing!!! Let’s just, uh…” </p><p>He flew at the bucket and thrust his hand in, pulling out the first song he grasped. </p><p>“Let’s just pick our songs!!!!” </p><p> </p><p>Phineas unfolded the piece of paper in his hands, ready for the sense of relief that would swirl around him once he had a song and a creative vision in his mind. </p><p>….but the song he’d chosen didn’t bring any relief. If anything, it made the amount of butterflies currently fluttering around in his stomach increase tenfold. </p><p> </p><p>“......oh boy.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Let me see!! Let me see!!!” </p><p> </p><p>Isabella passed the scrap of paper to Adyson without a word, face blank. Adyson squinted at it before bursting into laughter. </p><p> </p><p>“Adyson!!!!” Isabella hissed. “This isn’t funny!!! I don’t want to sing a love song!! Not in front of the whole class!! And certainly not in front of…”</p><p>She bit her lip. </p><p>“...well, you know!!!” </p><p> </p><p>Adyson just rolled her eyes. “Oh come on, Isabella. It isn’t as if you haven’t sung love songs in front of him in the past!!” </p><p> </p><p>“...that’s the problem…” Isabella muttered, putting out a facade of irritability to hide the very real hurt growing in her chest. </p><p> </p><p>Isabella had spent literal YEARS distancing her heart from her feelings for Phineas. Liking him and trying day in and day out to communicate her feelings to him with no success eventually became too painful to bear. Thus, she’d boarded up all those messy emotions and poured her efforts into school and work instead. She even intentionally went out of her way to avoid listening to any songs with romantic connotations (happy or sad), because they always reminded her of HIM. </p><p>So how was she supposed to stand in front of a classroom and deliver an authentic performance of a love song while he watched without thinking about him and the feelings she still harbored for him despite everything and how wonderful he was and….</p><p>“...maybe my partner will want to make a video instead…” she muttered quietly. </p><p> </p><p>Adyson glanced at her friend and blanched when she noticed her downtrodden expression. “Oh gosh, please don’t get sad!!” she said quickly, placing a hand on Isabella’s shoulder. “I’m sorry…I shouldn’t have teased you. ...do you want to trade songs?” </p><p> </p><p>Isabella sniffled and shook her head. “No, no, it’s okay...I need to do this. Maybe it will be therapeutic, in a way.</p><p>“And I don’t want to take your song away from you. You go have fun, girl!” </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“What song did you get?” Irving asked, trying to sneak a peek at Phineas’s paper. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, just an Elvis song!” Phineas replied quickly. </p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t particularly eager to discuss his song with Irving. Irving liked to talk.</p><p>More specifically, Irving liked to talk about HIM. </p><p>And Phineas didn’t want him discussing the fact that he was singing a love song to a class full of people that seemed to be all too aware of his own unrequited feelings for a certain classmate among them. </p><p> </p><p>“What about you?” Phineas asked, eager to change the subject. “What song did you get?” </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know!!” Irving grasped a song from the bucket and unfolded it. His eyebrows furrowed.<br/>
<br/>
“...‘I’m Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun’? I think my MOM likes this song.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, that’s a great song!!” Phineas said with a smile. He looked to the left and the right, feigning secrecy, before whispering,  “...MY mom IS Lindana, you know….” </p><p> </p><p>Irving’s eyes widened. “WHAT????? ...HOW DID I NOT KNOW THAT???”</p><p> </p><p>Phineas let out an inaudible sigh of relief as Irving’s gleeful smile grew wider and wider.</p><p>He suspected his own song was far from Irving’s thoughts at the moment. </p><p>“Well, I’m gonna go figure out who my partner is,” Phineas said. “Have fun! And if you want to talk to my mom about being Lindana at any point, I’m sure she’d love to chat with you and your partner!” </p><p> </p><p>He left Irving hyperventilating excitedly in the corner. </p><p>Now to unpack the thoughts swirling around in his own head. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Phineas had to present a love song to the class. </p><p>And not just any love song. </p><p>A love song that hit a little too close to home concerning Phineas’s own love life…or lack thereof. </p><p> </p><p>...it wasn’t like he’d WANTED to realize the fluttery, weightless way Isabella had always made him feel was in fact NOT normal and NOT how everyone felt around her. </p><p>Especially right before they started high school. </p><p>He didn’t ASK to turn into a blushing, stuttering mess whenever he saw her or even thought about her from that point on (which wasn’t as often as he would have liked...they’d seemed to drift apart JUST as he figured out his own feelings for her). </p><p> </p><p>But Phineas couldn’t help it. </p><p>Isabella was just...so amazing. </p><p>How could he NOT be in love with her? </p><p> </p><p>...and more pressingly, how was he supposed to discuss such a song with whoever his partner ended up being AND sing said song in front of their classmates without thinking of Isabella and dissolving into a blushy mess? </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“...what song did you get, Ginger?”</p><p> </p><p>“‘Chop Away At My Heart!’ I’m kinda surprised Ms. Chase even assigned this song, since it’s way more modern than what I was expecting. I’m not complaining though! Baljeet is obsessed with it, so I already know all the words!” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s good!!” </p><p> </p><p>“What song did you get?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh uh…..you know what, why don’t you just read the title for yourself?”</p><p> </p><p>“....oh wow......have fun with that.” </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Hey, Phineas, what song are you doing?” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, it’s an Elvis song.” </p><p> </p><p>“Nice! I have a Love Handel song.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh cool! Those guys are awesome.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah, you’ve met them before, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup!! My siblings and I got them back together for our parents anniversary when we were kids. It was pretty cool. And then one time we helped them out by finding Klimpaloon to prove one of their songs was factual…”</p><p> </p><p>“So awesome!! You know, I can’t wait to see your presentation! I’m sure it will be amazing, just like everything else you’ve made!” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, uh, yeah… I’m sure it’ll be great. I can’t wait to see yours!” </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Gradually, pairs of students began forming as they matched songs with one another and took their seats to start brainstorming for their projects. </p><p>It eventually got to the point where only a few students remained searching for their partners. </p><p> </p><p>Two of said students were, of course, Phineas and Isabella. </p><p> </p><p>For the past ten minutes or so, they’d both done a remarkably effective job of avoiding one another. Isabella wanted to prolong the inevitable reality of presenting a love song in front of Phineas for as long as she dared, and Phineas didn’t trust himself to be able to casually discuss his song with Isabella without blushing as red as his hair. </p><p>They’d been so busy avoiding each other, in fact, that they didn’t realize neither of them had partners yet...until suddenly they were the only students left standing. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Isabella hadn’t considered this scenario. There were 23 other students in the class, and 11 other students besides Phineas choosing out of the other bucket. Statistically speaking, she’d had a pretty low chance of being partnered with him. </p><p>And EMOTIONALLY speaking, her brain had apparently refused to consider this scenario...the one where Phineas was the only student left standing...the one where Phineas clutched his piece of paper tightly to his chest, as if he didn’t want anyone else to see it...the one where he looked at her with an expression she couldn’t quite decipher but nonetheless made her head spin a little…</p><p>...the one where Isabella would almost CERTAINLY be forced to confront her feelings head-on for the first time in years. </p><p> </p><p>In retrospect, she supposed she shouldn’t be surprised. </p><p>Isabella had always had interesting luck when it came to Phineas.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Phineas couldn’t move. Isabella was the only other student still standing, still looking for her partner, and he couldn’t move. His feet were stuck to the ground, as if he’d worn his heavy-duty steel-tipped sneakers by mistake today. </p><p>But he hadn’t worn his heavy-duty steel-tipped sneakers by mistake today.</p><p>The only thing keeping him glued to the ground was fear. And nervousness. And disbelief. And maybe a little bit of awe because was Isabella wearing a new bow today? It was pretty. She was pretty. </p><p>….Ok. So more than just fear was keeping him glued to the ground. </p><p> </p><p>The thoughts in Phineas’s head were loud, far louder than any discussions his classmates might have been having with one another. </p><p>He was going to have to sing a love song with Isabella. He was going to have to discuss said song’s inherent romantic themes with Isabella. He was going to have to spend a lot of time in the next few weeks hanging out with Isabella. </p><p> </p><p>A spark of clarity, of longing, emerged from that last thought. </p><p> </p><p>He was going to <em> get </em> to spend a lot of time in the next few weeks hanging out with Isabella. </p><p>….he missed spending time with Isabella. </p><p> </p><p>This realization gave Phineas the strength to finally lift his feet from the ground and walk towards his partner. She didn’t move as he approached: rather, she just gazed at him with an expression he couldn’t quite decipher. </p><p>If Phineas hadn’t known any better, he would’ve thought she was stuck just like he had been. He might have even let his heart flutter a bit.  </p><p>(But Phineas knew better. Isabella had no reason to be stuck. He was the lovestruck one here. Not her.)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“So uh...I guess we’re partners, huh?” Phineas voiced as he came to a stop at Isabella’s side. “<em> Keep it cool </em> ,” he thought sternly. “ <em> Isabella is your friend and you want to spend time with her and need to discuss the project with her. That’s it. No blushing. No stammering. Don’t think about how cute she looks. Don’t think about the lyrics of the song you’re presenting together. You’re just hanging out. Keep it together </em>.” </p><p> </p><p>Isabella managed a dry chuckle. “It appears so,” she replied. “Should we check our songs, just in case?” </p><p> </p><p>Maybe there’d been some sort of mix up? </p><p> </p><p>“Uh...yeah, I guess so,” Phineas replied hesitantly. He suddenly didn’t want to show her the scrap of paper clutched in his hands...though he knew it was irrational, he felt that showing her would be as revealing as a confession of his feelings, as if she could read his mind just by reading the title of the song he’d--no, they’d--been assigned. </p><p>“<em> It’s just a song… </em>” he assured himself as he opened his hands to reveal the paper inside. </p><p>...but it wasn’t really just a song. </p><p> </p><p>“Here.” Isabella held her scrap out to Phineas as she accepted his. </p><p> </p><p>Deep down, before they even confirmed the fact, they both knew there hadn’t been a mix-up with the papers. There were no other students standing, so there was no reason for them not to have been assigned the same song. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>(And obviously they’d been assigned the same song...because if they hadn’t, this wouldn’t be much of a story, would it?) </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Ah, I see Isabella and Phineas are our last pair of partners!” Ms. Chase exclaimed, causing both of them to start. “What song did you guys get?” </p><p> </p><p>Phineas and Isabella’s eyes met, and though there was no way, NO WAY, the other understood how they were feeling in this moment, there was a sense of solidarity...and maybe something more...in their gazes. </p><p> </p><p>They could do this. </p><p> </p><p>“....we got ‘‘Can’t Help Falling In Love’.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you sm for reading!!! This is probably the most self-indulgent thing I've ever posted, so the fact that you are reading it at all means the world to me🥰. (Writing Phinabella fic is how I got started writing fanfiction, but this is the first one I've ever posted so...it's a little nerve-wracking, haha!) </p><p>I will be posting more soon!!! I have the gist of the story planned out (and parts of a later scene already written 😶), now I just need to write it! </p><p>If you want more fandom shenanigans from me (and if you'd like to see artwork based off this fic!), you can find me on Tumblr @authenticcadence18!</p><p>(also I want to thank @youruinedmylifebynotbeingreal for being my beta even though she doesn't know much about this fandom AND for being so encouraging. She rocks!!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyyy, y'all!!! First of all, I want to say THANK YOU to everyone who has read this so far!!! I honestly did not expect this fic to get as much attention as it has...every single one of you means the world to me!!! Thank you for coming along (see what I did there? haha...ha.....😭) for this self-indulgent Phinabella story!! 😊</p><p>Thank you @youruinedmylifebynotbeingreal for being an amazing beta! </p><p>(also thank you @macaronsforchat for being. just. the best. aah.)</p><p>Hope you all enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Shall I stay? Would it be a sin?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If I can't help falling in love with you...</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The only available table that remained by the time Phineas and Isabella finally took their seats was at the very front and center of the classroom. </p><p>This was unfortunate, because no one really likes to sit in the very front of the classroom, and ESPECIALLY not in the center. It makes one feel exposed, vulnerable. </p><p>But it was also fortunate in the particular cases of Phineas and Isabella...because this vantage point prevented them from witnessing the rest of their classmates absolutely lose their minds as they sat down. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Oh my gosh….oh my GOSH.”</p><p> </p><p>“LOOK AT THEM. LOOK AT THEM SITTING TOGETHER. DISCUSSING THEIR LOVE SONG TOGETHER.”</p><p> </p><p>“THEY LOVE EACH OTHER.”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re so gonna get together by the time this is over.”</p><p> </p><p>“LOOK THEY’RE HOLDING HANDS--oh wait, no, never mind.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“...so. We have to write an essay AND come up with a creative way to present our song. Do you have any ideas?”</p><p> </p><p>Isabella pursed her lips and considered this. “Well, I suppose it might be good to write the essay first. You know, get that out of the way and then focus on the creative stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>Phineas nodded. “Good point…and, if we write the essay first, we’ll already have a better grasp on the themes of the song, which will help us with all the creative stuff! It’ll be interesting!” </p><p>(He tried to ignore the way his heart was racing because it had been so long, SO LONG, since he and Isabella had collaborated on anything and it felt so GOOD to brainstorm with her, even if it was about something as seemingly mundane as an essay.)</p><p> </p><p>“True!” Isabella replied. She chuckled before continuing, “Only you could make writing an essay sound fun, Phineas.” </p><p>Honestly. How could Phineas make ANYTHING sound like an exciting opportunity? </p><p>...Isabella had always loved that about him. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Phineas blushed in spite of himself (thankfully, Isabella didn’t seem to notice...at the moment, she seemed to be lost in her own little world) and asked, “...would you want to meet up after school and start researching today?”</p><p> </p><p>When Isabella hesitated to answer, Phineas panicked and continued, “I mean, only if you want to! We don’t have to. We can do it another time, it’s fine.”</p><p>He had to slow down. Stay cool. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s not that I don’t want to, Phineas!” Isabella insisted quickly. “I just have soccer practice after school today.”</p><p>….and maybe the thought of hanging out with Phineas after school was still a little daunting to her and the instinct to make excuses instead of spending time with him to protect her heart was still strong. </p><p>But she wasn’t about to tell him that.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, gotcha!” Phineas said, relieved. “I wouldn’t mind meeting after your practice, if you want.”</p><p> </p><p>Isabella bit her lip. “I’m actually working a shift at my mom’s restaurant tonight, so I can’t, sorry…” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that’s alright, we can just--wait.” Phineas cocked his head at her, eyebrows furrowed. “You’re working a shift at Nosh Olé tonight?After spending all day at school? And soccer practice? How long is that shift going to be??”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you know…” Isabella shrugged sheepishly. “I’ll start at 6:00, which will give me just enough time to change after soccer and eat a quick bite, and then I’ll wait tables and stuff until we close at 10:00, and then I’ll help my mom clean and close up….so I’ll probably get home around 11:30 or so.” </p><p> </p><p>Phineas gaped at her, the project (and any lingering shyness on his part) momentarily forgotten. “But when will you do your homework??” </p><p> </p><p>“I can do that when I get home!” Isabella insisted. “It’s no big deal. That’s what I usually do.” </p><p> </p><p>“But...but what about relaxing? Or taking a break? Or getting to sleep at a decent hour?? ...do you think your mom would give you some time off if you asked?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I usually ask my mom for extra shifts,” Isabella elaborated. “Sometimes she gets on me for wanting to work so much, but I like working!! It keeps me busy.” </p><p>“<em> And keeps me from thinking about you </em>,” she couldn’t help but think...but again, she obviously wasn’t going to say that aloud. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Phineas’s heart sank at the thought of Isabella spending any and all of her free time working non-stop. </p><p>….was this why he never saw her outside of school anymore despite the fact that they still lived across the street from one another? </p><p> </p><p>At this point, the project was the last thing on his mind. There were more important things at stake here.</p><p> </p><p>“Isabella, I think it’s great that you’re accomplishing so much, but there’s nothing wrong with taking a break every once in a while.” Phineas lightly placed a hand on top of her own and squeezed it, as if to punctuate his point, and continued, “You shine so brightly no matter what you do….but I don’t want you to burn yourself out.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> "...he thinks I shine brightly no matter what I do? " </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>“OH MY GOSH THEY’RE ACTUALLY HOLDING HANDS NOW--”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The harsh shrill of the school bell cut through the moment like sharp scissors slicing through wrapping paper. Isabella and Phineas’s hands and gazes shot apart as they scrambled to gather pencils and such into their bookbags. </p><p> </p><p>Isabella’s face was burning and her head was spinning because oh GOODNESS Phineas was so WONDERFUL and he CARED about her and she was supposed to be getting OVER HIM, not FALLING HARDER.</p><p> </p><p>Phineas, on the other hand, couldn’t find it within himself to be flustered. At this moment, he didn’t care what Isabella thought about him: he just wanted her to take his advice and rest a little, for her own sake. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Phineas!” Isabella managed to say as she stood and put on her backpack. “I promise, I’ll try not to work too hard. See you tomorrow!” She waved at him as she exited the classroom, only allowing herself to lean against a locker, cradle her head in her hands, and scream internally for a few seconds when she was out of his sight. </p><p> </p><p>Phineas knew Isabella wouldn’t be able to keep her promise. When she committed to something, she gave it her all...years and years of helping her earn Fireside Girl patches had taught him that. The thought weighed on his shoulders like a bag full of textbooks (which, coincidentally, was also weighing down his shoulders at the moment)....he wished he could help her now, just like he’d helped her back then. </p><p>And then an idea occurred to him as he made his way to his next class, stopping him dead in his tracks even though Chemistry II started in a few minutes and was all the way across campus. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe he COULD help her after all. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Isabella’s feet ached. </p><p>She’d been taking orders, carrying trays, answering phone calls, and wiping down tables for the past couple hours, and the physical toll of it all (added on top of fatigue from seven hours of school and soreness from two hours of playing soccer) was beginning to get to her. And the thought of getting home late and having to do homework only made her feel worse….thankfully, she only had one assignment to work on tonight, but thinking about it still made her head ache. </p><p>Had working shifts after soccer practice always been this exhausting? </p><p>She supposed Phineas had been right after all. </p><p> </p><p>“Isa!! Can you come here please?” </p><p> </p><p>Isabella gave the table she’d been cleaning one final wipe down (and internalized a grimace) before walking towards the front of the restaurant, where her mother was positioned at the hostess podium. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry to bother you, sweetheart, but there’s a booth over there I’d like you to wait.” Ms. Garcia-Shapiro gestured to the far end of the restaurant. </p><p> </p><p>“But, that’s not my section,” Isabella replied, confused. “Won’t Lily get mad at me for stealing one of her tables?” </p><p> </p><p>Ms. Garcia-Shapiro’s eyes twinkled. “Just trust me, Isa…” </p><p> </p><p>Isabella narrowed her eyes, but she finally shrugged and said, “Alright, I’m on it.” She grabbed a menu and headed toward the table in question. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi, welcome to the Nosh Olé Mexican-Jewish Café,” she said in her best customer service voice, “What can I get started--”</p><p>Her scripted response faltered when she realized just who she’d been asked to wait on.</p><p> </p><p>“PHINEAS??” </p><p> </p><p>Phineas waved cheerily at her. “Hey, Isabella!! Fancy seeing you here!!!”</p><p> </p><p>Isabella gaped at him. “Phineas! Uh...whatcha doin’ here? Especially all by yourself?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not here by myself, actually,” he replied matter of factly. “I saved you a seat, see?” He gestured to the empty booth across from him with a cheeky grin. </p><p> </p><p>Isabella just blinked at him. “But...Phineas, I’m working! I’m on the clock!!!” </p><p> </p><p>Phineas leaned forward and rubbed his chin in thought. “Yeah, about that...I called your mom earlier and asked if she’d be willing to let you off a couple of hours early so we could discuss our project. She seemed super excited to hear we were working on something together and said we were more than welcome to talk about it here. Of course, if you’d rather just sit and hang out and save the project for another time, that’s fine too!” </p><p>His confident expression morphed into one of uncertainty. “But, I don’t want to step on your toes, Isabella...if you REALLY want to work for the next couple of hours, I get it!! And I’ll go home. I just thought, well…” He rubbed his ear, face flushing ever so slightly. “...if there was any part of you that didn’t want to work for so long, you might need someone to help you act on that.” </p><p> </p><p>Something warm and fuzzy and familiar bubbled in Isabella’s chest. </p><p>...it was getting easier and easier to remember why she’d fallen in love with this boy in the first place. (And harder and harder to remember why she’d decided to give up on him and avoid spending time with him in the first place.)</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Well, I suppose a break couldn’t hurt…” Isabella slowly took a seat across from Phineas and gave him a small smile. “Especially if I get to spend it with you.” </p><p> </p><p>This comment lingered in the air for a second or so. </p><p>And then they were both blushing and looking anywhere but at each other. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“<em> ohmyGOSH did I REALLY just SAY THAT?? OUT LOUD??? What is WRONG WITH ME???? </em>” </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Did I hear that correctly?? Isabella wants to spend time with me? </em> ESPECIALLY <em> me?? whAT?? </em>”</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Heyyy, guys!! You ordering food or what?” </p><p> </p><p>Phineas and Isabella were spared from dwelling on the events of the past fifteen seconds by the arrival of Lily, the usual waitress for their booth. </p><p> </p><p>“Uhhhhhh…..I guess I’ll take a water and an order of encha-latkes?” Isabella said slowly. </p><p>It was a little weird to be the one ordering rather than the one taking orders for once. </p><p> </p><p>“Make that two, please!” Phineas added on. </p><p> </p><p>“You got it!!” Lily replied with a grin. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Lily!!” Isabella called as she walked away. She dared a glance at Phineas, who was already staring at her with a bit of a goofy grin on his face. “Uh…” she voiced. “Everything okay, Phineas?” </p><p> </p><p>Phineas flinched and laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. “Oh, yeah, sorry!!” He smiled sheepishly before continuing, “I’m just excited to spend time with you, that’s all...I feel like we haven’t hung out outside of school in forever.” </p><p> </p><p>A soft smile graced Isabella’s face. “Yeah...us hanging out, it kind of feels like old times, huh?” </p><p> </p><p>Phineas smiled back. “Yes, yes it does.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“...you know, to tell you the truth, my feet were KILLING ME earlier!!” Isabella admitted with a chuckle. “It feels really nice to sit down. I’m glad you got here when you did!” </p><p> </p><p>“So am I!!” Phineas replied, grinning. “My mom gave me the weirdest look when I told her I was coming over here by myself, but when I told her it was to spend time with you she was like ‘ohhhhhh’.”</p><p>(He didn’t mention that his mom’s weird look became an all-knowing one once he mentioned Isabella, of course. That felt better left unsaid.)</p><p> </p><p>Half an hour of casual chit chat and frequent bouts of laughter had done wonders in easing any hesitancy existing between Phineas and Isabella due to their lack of consistent interaction over the past few years. Any complicated feelings aside, simply hanging out and talking reminded both of them how much they adored being friends. </p><p> </p><p>“Man, these encha-latkes are good…” Phineas mused after swallowing a bite of food. “They remind me of the ones you made when we were kids!!” </p><p> </p><p>“You mean when we had that picnic?” Isabella asked.</p><p>She smiled fondly (and then winced upon recalling a particularly awkward part of that day involving Ferb ). “Wow….I can’t believe you remember that!”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you kidding?? That was an awesome day!!!” Phineas beamed as the recollections flooded back. “First we got to have our own little picnic, and then Ferb and I got to build a super-ultra-mega picnic, and THEN when it disappeared, we got to have our own SECOND picnic!!! Talk about best day ever!!!!”  </p><p> </p><p>Isabella chuckled, remembering how excited she’d been to spend time alone with Phineas that day. “I think that was one of my favorite things we did that summer...” she mused quietly.  </p><p>It had been ages since Isabella thought back on the time she spent in pursuit of Phineas’s affections in a positive way. Usually, she just moped over what never was or agonized over how oblivious Phineas had been towards her. </p><p>But thinking about their picnic, well...it helped Isabella remember those times hadn’t been only tears and heartbreak at all. Especially now that she knew Phineas cherished the memory of said picnic as much as she did. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe the feelings she’d been stuck with for all these years weren’t so bad after all…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lily chose this moment to saunter over to the booth with a pitcher of water and cheerfully ask, “So? How’s y’all’s date going??”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>And just like that. The insecurities were back. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“whAT??”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhhhh, this isn’t a date, Lily!!!” </p><p> </p><p>“No way!!!!” </p><p> </p><p>“We’re just hanging out!!!” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! And we have a project to talk about!!!”</p><p><br/><br/>“Right!!!” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>This wasn’t a date. It definitely was NOT a date. </p><p>Phineas and Isabella’s eyes met amidst the chaos raging in their own heads, and a question seemed to ignite in the air between them. </p><p> </p><p>…..WAS this a date? </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Phineas ended up staying with Isabella at Nosh Olé until after the restaurant closed. They spent the next hour or so talking, completing homework, and trying to avoid wondering whether or not this was actually a date. </p><p>Once all the customers went home for the night, Phineas offered to help clean up and even came up with a few ideas on how to make the closing process faster so Isabella and the rest of her co-workers would have more time to rest after late-night shifts. </p><p>Once they finished cleaning up and locked the doors behind them, Ms. Garcia-Shapiro insisted on giving Phineas a ride home (since it was very late and there was NO WAY he was walking home by himself). </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Thanks for all your help, Phineas!!! My mom and I really appreciate it.” </p><p> </p><p>Isabella and Phineas were saying their goodbyes in front of Isabella’s house. </p><p> </p><p>“And, thanks for spending time with me and helping me realize just how exhausted I was from working so hard…” Fortunately, the dim light of the porch wasn’t bright enough to illuminate the rosy blush spreading across Isabella’s face. “....from now on, I’m going to make an effort to take more breaks!!” </p><p> </p><p>Phineas grinned broadly at her. “That’s awesome, Isabella!! I’m really proud of you.” Without thinking about it, he stepped forward and wrapped her in a hug...only to panic after a second because was this okay? They’d hugged all the time when they were kids but was it weird now?? Especially after the comment Lily made about them being on a date??? </p><p>This panic quickly dissipated and gave way to cozy warmth as Isabella tightly hugged him back. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> He’s proud of me…. </em>” Isabella's heart sang. </p><p>And then her head reminded her, “<em> This is normal. Friends hug all the time. We’re friends. We’re hugging. That’s it </em>.” </p><p> </p><p>Still though...the hug went on for a bit longer than one might have considered typical of two friends. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Well, uh….I should probably go home…it’s pretty late.” Phineas (somewhat reluctantly) withdrew himself from the hug. “I’ll see you tomorrow, though! We can start making plans for our project then!” </p><p> </p><p>“Sounds great!!” Isabella exclaimed as he walked away. “Bye, Phineas!!!” </p><p> </p><p>“Bye, Isabella!!” </p><p> </p><p>Isabella stood outside and watched as Phineas crossed the street, only opening her own door as he opened his. They waved goodbye before stepping inside and practically melting against their respective doorways. </p><p> </p><p>Phineas’s heart was beating so fast, ridiculously fast, because not only had he spent the evening with Isabella, but she’d HUGGED HIM BACK. Even if his feelings were unrequited, she still liked spending time with him. She still liked hugging him. </p><p>For now, that was more than enough. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Isabella, meanwhile, was undergoing a bit of a crisis. The butterflies, the warmth, the happiness radiating from her heart....it was all so familiar, and yet felt different, stronger, than it ever had. If this was her reaction to spending a couple of hours with Phineas, she wasn’t sure how she’d be able to spend a few weeks with him...especially to complete an in-depth project on a love song. </p><p>Well. She’d cross that bridge when she got to it. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading!!!! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Be on the look out for the next chapter soon!!!! </p><p>(I've been working in customer service all summer, which provided ample inspiration for this chapter, LOL. To all current and former customer service workers out there who might be reading this, YOU ROCK!!!)</p><p>(also.....can y'all tell "It's No Picnic" is one of my favorite episodes? because "It's No Picnic" is one of my favorite episodes 😂)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>heyyyyyyy, guys!! I hope you enjoy this chapter!! Thanks again for reading this, it really means the world to me!!!! :)</p>
<p>(and thank you @youruinedmylifebynotbeingreal for being the best beta ever!!!!!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Like a river flows...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Surely to the sea...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Phineas awoke to the usual sound of Perry’s chattering with a bright smile on his face. “Good morning, Perry!!!” he exclaimed cheerfully, ruffling the platypus on the head.</p>
<p>Anyone who knew Phineas knew he’d always loved mornings. After all, every day dawned as a brand new beginning, as the first step on an adventure that could lead anywhere! To Phineas, sunrises were canvases of possibility and untapped potential!! </p>
<p>...and though these musings were true of every morning, today they felt ESPECIALLY true.</p>
<p>“Good morning, Ferb!!!!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>From his bed across the room, Ferb muttered irritably and rolled over. </p>
<p>(Unlike Phineas, Ferb had lost a bit of his fondness for mornings as he grew older. Maturity had instilled in him an appreciation for the finer things in life...such as sleeping in.) </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phineas, though, was already wide awake and ready to start the day. </p>
<p>(Which, admittedly, was normal for him....but there was an extra spring in his step today.) </p>
<p>“Oh, come on, Ferb!!! It’s a beautiful day!!!!” Phineas sprang from his bed, opened the window, and took in a whiff of fresh air…all while gazing fondly at a certain rosy-hued house across the street. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferb slowly climbed out of bed, rubbed the tiredness from his eyes, and ambled over to where his brother stood. </p>
<p>Someone was in a particularly good mood this morning. </p>
<p>After a few seconds, Ferb recalled a conversation he’d had with Phineas the night before and realized WHY he was in such a good mood.  “...I suppose this has to do with a certain neighbor of ours and that project you told me about yesterday?” he guessed with a wry grin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phineas smiled dreamily—he’d been waxing poetic about Isabella to Ferb for nearly four years now, so there was no point in hiding his expression—and spun away from the window and towards his dresser. “It sure does!!!” he called over his shoulder as he dug through the drawer for a shirt to wear. “Now come on!! The day isn’t going to seize itself!!!!” </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Isabella woke up to the sound of her alarm with a bright smile on her face, which was a little unusual for her. Usually, she wasn’t all that eager to get out of bed (since sleep was a relatively rare commodity for her these days). Today, though, she’d barely had her eyes open for a minute and was already bubbling with excitement to discover what the day would bring. “Good morning, Pinky!!” she called out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pinky, in response, briefly looked up from his bed on the floor before curling back up and closing his eyes again. (He was retired from fighting evil now, after all! He could afford to sleep in.) </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isabella brought a hand to her face, felt the smile still present there, and giggled. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d woken up in such a good mood! </p>
<p>And then, as the last remnants of sleep faded away and her mind finished waking up, memories of the day before came rushing back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“....oh my gosh. Oh my GOSH.” </p>
<p>Suddenly, Isabella was ten years old again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“PINKY!!!!! Phineas and I are doing a project together!! Phineas met me at Nosh Olé and we ate dinner together!! PHINEAS AND I HUGGED!!! ALL THAT REALLY HAPPENED YESTERDAY!!! AAAH!!!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In a few minutes, she’d have to climb out of bed, start her day, and remind herself that yesterday’s events had been TOTALLY NORMAL. Not romantic! Not special! Just Phineas being his normal, kind, wonderful self.</p>
<p>.....but for now, Isabella was more than happy to squeal excitedly into a pillow and bask in the giddy feeling of being in love with Phineas. Just for a little while. </p>
<p>After years of refusing to do so...it felt unbelievably good. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Phineas flew through his morning routine, getting ready and eating breakfast at lightning speeds (Ferb supposed he was really, REALLY eager to get to school and see Isabella again). When he finally got to the front door, however, this momentum came to a screeching halt. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferb was more than a little puzzled to find his brother huddled by the door with one eye fixed to the peephole that looked outside. “...what are you doing?” he asked. </p>
<p>Usually, Phineas waited for him to finish getting ready before leaving for school. But he always waited outside in the sunlight and fresh air. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phineas’s face reddened, and he flinched. He hadn’t consciously considered what he was doing until now...and now that he was thinking about it, it sounded sort of silly. </p>
<p>“Uh…I guess...I’m…waiting for Isabella to open her door so...I can happen to open ours at the same time…and…walk to school with her?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferb lifted up his cellphone and gestured to it pointedly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What??” Phineas shook his head vigorously. “No, I’m not going to call and ask her to walk to school with us! ….yes, we’re collaborating on a project, but technically we can just talk about that in class! I can’t use that to justify asking her to walk together!!! ….why are you looking at me like that??”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferb snickered. “You sound just like Candace. She’d be proud of you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phineas’s ears reddened at that...but he still didn’t move. </p>
<p>“.....just give it a few more minutes. Please. For me.” </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Isabella felt a little silly. She’d been standing behind her front door and gazing across the street for a handful of minutes now, waiting for Phineas to step outside so SHE could step outside and walk to school with him. </p>
<p>Well. With him and Ferb. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isabella knew she’d get to spend time with Phineas during their music appreciation class (and probably after class, to work on their essay and all)...but she couldn’t help wanting to see him sooner. After all, he DID live right across the street from her. Why not walk to school with him? They used to do that all the time as kids! What was different now?</p>
<p>(Well. A lot was different now. But still.) </p>
<p> </p>
<p>More than anything, though, Isabella supposed she wanted to make up for lost time…last night, she’d realized how desperately she missed just BEING with Phineas. Once they graduated high school and moved on to the next parts of their lives, who knew how often they’d get to hang out?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>WAIT. Was his door opening??</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferb obliged his brother for a few minutes more—he wasn’t one to stand in the way of true love, after all. </p>
<p>And then a thought occurred to him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>If Phineas was waiting for Isabella to open her door so he could “coincidentally” step outside as she did and walk to school with her….perhaps Isabella was doing the same thing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferb spent a few moments recalling instances of Isabella trying to spend time with Phineas when they were younger. </p>
<p>...yeah. She was definitely waiting behind the door. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well.” Ferb reached past Phineas for the doorknob. “You can keep waiting for Isabella if you want, but I’m going to head out.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait, Ferb, no—!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But it was too late. Ferb had already opened the door. </p>
<p>And SURE ENOUGH. Isabella’s door swung open at the same time. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferb couldn’t help but chuckle. Phineas and Isabella really WERE made for each other. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh look, there’s Isabella!!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phineas’s face flushed and his limbs stiffened because THERE ISABELLA WAS INDEED. Smiling and pink and as pretty as ever. </p>
<p>Visiting Isabella at work with a specific goal in mind and hugging her beneath the dim light of her porch was one thing (er, two things). Fantasizing about walking her to school was another. </p>
<p>But actually walking to school with her? In the bright morning light?? Which would almost certainly illuminate the blush on his face???</p>
<p>Perhaps he should’ve thought this through more. </p>
<p>...at least Ferb would be walking with them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know, I just realized, I think I left my <em>chemistry</em> book upstairs.” Ferb nudged Phineas outside with a not-so-subtle wink. “You two go ahead, I’ll see you at school.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The door shut, leaving a very flustered Phineas behind. </p>
<p>He was SO going to throw a pillow at Ferb tomorrow morning. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, Phineas!!!” Isabella waved as she crossed the street. “Whatcha doin?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Umm…..getting ready to walk to school?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Me too! Wanna walk together?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uhhhh, sure!!!”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey...where’s Ferb? I thought I just saw him a moment ago.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh! He, uh, went back inside...said he forgot his chemistry book and that we could start walking without him.” </p>
<p>The word “chemistry” tripped Phineas up because, now that he thought about it, was Ferb even taking a chemistry class this year?</p>
<p>Oh.<em> Oh.</em> </p>
<p>….forget tomorrow morning. Phineas was going to throw a pillow at Ferb the next time they saw each other. Even if that was in the middle of second hour Calculus. He deserved it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...are you feeling alright, Phineas?” Isabella stepped a bit closer to him, concern evident in her gaze. “Your face is all red…” She laid a hand against his forehead. “Oh gosh, you’re burning up...you aren’t getting sick, are you?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Must be the heat!!” Phineas stammered, recoiling from her touch (not that it felt bad!—quite the contrary, actually—but if he stood there any longer, he was going to spontaneously combust on the spot) and taking a step in the direction of school. “Now, let’s just head to school! Yeah!” </p>
<p>He needed to start moving...and stop thinking about how infuriating Ferb was and how wonderful Isabella was. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isabella shrugged and fell in line beside Phineas. “If you’re sure!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>For a few minutes or so, they walked in silence. Phineas needed a bit of time to regain his composure, and Isabella was just enjoying being with him at all. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heading down the street with Phineas reminded Isabella of another time they’d walked around town, and she chuckled absently. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s up?” Phineas asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isabella chuckled again. “I was just thinking about the time we walked around trying to find Meap. Remember that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phineas smiled fondly. “Oh yeah!! That was a fun day!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You kept on complaining about that ‘cute-interference’...” Isabella resisted the urge to grimace at her younger self’s antics that day. “...did we ever find out what was causing it in the first place?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, I don’t think we did…” Phineas replied thoughtfully. “...but it definitely wasn’t you!”</p>
<p>Wait. That came out wrong. </p>
<p>“Because. You know. I programmed the cute tracker to ignore you from the beginning. Because I knew you were cute. Are cute! Uhm. It’s a scientific fact.” </p>
<p>……..perhaps Meap would take Phineas to another galaxy if he asked. He could change his name, start a new life there…...escape this nightmare. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>If Phineas was having a nightmare, Isabella was living in a daydream because PHINEAS STILL THOUGHT SHE WAS CUTE!!!!!!</p>
<p>(In his own unique way, sure...but as far as Isabella was concerned, that just made it even more endearing.) </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phineas was pulled out of his mortified haze by the sound of Isabella’s laughter. It wasn’t a cruel or taunting sound...rather, she sounded happy. Really happy. </p>
<p>Had HE made her that happy? </p>
<p>He dared a glance at her and found her gazing at him with a gentle smile, still giggling softly. His heart thumped. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks, Phineas…” Isabella blushed ever so slightly. “...you know, you’re pretty cute yourself!”</p>
<p>...I mean, since Phineas had called HER cute, she could call HIM cute without it being weird, right? </p>
<p>Just in case, she added on, “...in a scientific way, of course!” so Phineas could interpret her compliment as a light-hearted joke if he wanted. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phineas felt like his soul was about to astral project into another dimension. </p>
<p>Isabella thought HE was cute??? </p>
<p>Maybe this wasn’t a nightmare after all...but it definitely felt like a dream. </p>
<p>“....thanks!” he managed to squeak.</p>
<p>….so much for regaining his composure. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isabella tilted her head at Phineas and looked at him with concern for a second time that morning. “Are you SURE you aren’t getting sick, Phineas? Your face is all red again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phineas just shook his head (partially in an attempt to shake away the stubborn blush sprawled over his face). “nOPE. I mean! I’m sure! It’s just the sun. That’s all. I’m fine. Yup.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, maybe drink some water when we get to school,” Isabella suggested. “You don’t want to get overheated!!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Will do!!!” Phineas replied quickly. “Oh look, speaking of school, here we are!!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Surely enough, they’d reached Danville High. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I gotta get to class, but I’ll see you in fifth hour, bye!!” </p>
<p>And then Phineas was walking away, practically sprinting away, because if Isabella kept looking at him so compassionately he was either going to faint or spontaneously burst into song about how much he loved her (and neither reaction seemed suitable). </p>
<p>If they were going to work on their project later, he REALLY needed to pull himself together. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isabella smiled as she watched Phineas go, though she still felt a twinge of worry on his behalf despite his insistence on being alright. She really hoped he wasn’t coming down with something or overheating. </p>
<p>And then, out of nowhere, a thought occurred to Isabella that tied her stomach into knots. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>…what if Phineas had been BLUSHING???</p>
<p> </p>
<p>....actually, nope. No way. No. That was highly improbable. Impossible. </p>
<p>Phineas? Blushing? Because of HER?? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was just wishful thinking. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Fifth hour eventually rolled around. Isabella arrived in the music room before Phineas did, and as she took off her backpack and sat down, she couldn’t help but marvel at how different she felt now compared to how she’d felt yesterday. </p>
<p>Yesterday, she’d been horrified by the prospect of even talking to Phineas for fear of opening her heart back up to him. </p>
<p>Now, though, just a mere 24 hours later, her heart was willingly wide open again and she was eagerly looking forward to spending as much time with him as she could (just like she had when they were younger). </p>
<p> </p>
<p>For a moment, Isabella almost felt foolish...was it really wise to allow herself to re-accept and re-embrace her feelings for Phineas so quickly? Especially after all the years she’d spent distancing herself from him in an attempt to let go and move on? Judging from prior experience, her feelings likely wouldn’t lead to anything more than the occasional hug (even IF Phineas still thought she was cute). </p>
<p>...perhaps it was foolish. But at this point, Isabella didn’t care...even if he didn’t return her feelings, loving Phineas just felt RIGHT. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>….<em>wait a second. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isabella’s eyes widened as she recalled the first lyrics of she and Phineas’s assigned song. </p>
<p>“<em>Wise men say only fools rush in...but I can’t help falling in love with you</em>.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Phineas walked into the music room, he found Isabella already scribbling away in a notebook. “Wow, Isabella!!” He sat down. “The bell hasn’t even rung yet and you’re already brainstorming away! Talk about initiative!” </p>
<p>(He’d spent the entire trek to class repeatedly telling himself to focus on the project and working with Isabella...as opposed to thinking about how she apparently thought he was cute...so he’d actually be able to speak to her without. You know. Falling over and stuff.)</p>
<p>(He also hadn’t managed to hit Ferb with a pillow yet...but payback was coming.)  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isabella looked up at him with an eager smile. “I got an idea for our essay!!!” she replied excitedly. She slid the notebook to the middle of the table and gestured to the top of the page, where she’d written out the beginning of “Can’t Help Falling in Love.”</p>
<p>“There’s a lot of different ways to interpret this lyric...and I just thought of a good one!!” </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Isabella smiled as she walked down the corridor of 300 Hall, clutching the straps of her backpack as she went. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She and Phineas had spent a very productive 53 minutes writing out ideas for their essay. After Isabella explained her interpretation of their song’s first lyric, Phineas chimed in with his own take on it, and soon they were coming up with various meanings for all the song’s lyrics! </p>
<p>Their essay was going to discuss how a seemingly simple song with so few words could take on deeper, varied meanings for many different people and circumstances. </p>
<p>And it would also discuss chord structures and cadences and such. But that part was easy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Neither of them had admitted the song spoke to them on a personal level to each other, of course. But this fact certainly influenced their discussion, whether they realized it or not.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Within the last few minutes of fifth hour, Isabella had suggested she and Phineas meet after school to start officially writing the essay at one of their houses, since she had a shorter soccer practice and wasn’t working that afternoon. Phineas had agreed to this plan, only asking that Isabella wait for he and Ferb to finish their robotics meeting first (soccer practice ended at 4:30, and robotics ended at 5:00). Isabella had cheerfully agreed to meet them outside the robotics classroom so they could walk home together afterwards. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now, Isabella was almost to the robotics room. She checked her watch: the meeting would be over in fifteen minutes or so. She came to a stop at the door and peered inside the window, and sure enough, there were Phineas, Ferb, and the rest of the team!</p>
<p>Her gaze was, of course, immediately drawn to Phineas. He was standing beside a few younger students, guiding them through the task of building a robot dog that looked suspiciously like one Isabella had helped him build when they were younger. Though she couldn’t hear what he was saying through the door, she could tell his words must have been thoughtful and encouraging, because the underclassmen were all smiles as they worked. </p>
<p>Isabella’s heart swelled. Watching Phineas guide and help others...well, it was just a perfect reminder of one of the many things she loved about him.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Around this time, Phineas happened to glance over at the door (perhaps it was random, or perhaps it was on instinct), and for a split second, he caught Isabella gazing lovingly at him. </p>
<p>His heart stuttered. </p>
<p>And then, in an instant, she was simply smiling casually and waving at him, and Phineas wondered if he’d imagined her previous expression. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>On second thought, he had to have imagined it. </p>
<p>What other explanation was there for Isabella looking at him like that? </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, Phineas! Hey, Ferb! How did your meeting go?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It went great! How was soccer?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pretty good!! I’m glad I don’t have work tonight, though.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So am I! Are you ready to go write that essay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure am!” </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Linda glanced at her watch before turning back to the book she was reading. It was nearly fifteen minutes past five. She vaguely recalled Phineas and Ferb mentioning having a meeting after school today, but she couldn’t remember when it was supposed to end. </p>
<p>Hopefully, they’d be home soon. (Sure, they were practically adults now...but she was still their mother, after all. It was in her nature to worry a little.) </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Linda was shaken out of these thoughts by the sound of the front door opening. She let out an inaudible sigh of relief as she stood from the kitchen table and went to greet her sons. </p>
<p>“Hi, boys! How was school?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then Linda froze, because Phineas and Ferb weren’t the only ones standing in the doorway. </p>
<p>“Oh! Hi, Isabella! How’ve you been?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi, Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher!! I’ve been good. It’s nice to see you!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Isabella and I are working on a project together!” Phineas said quickly (before his mom could jump to any conclusions and say something embarrassing.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aww, that’s right!!!” Linda exclaimed. “That is just too sweet...it reminds me of when you two were kids, always doing stuff together.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phineas buried his face in his hands and prayed for his mom to stop talking, Isabella smiled innocently and nodded in agreement with her statement, and Ferb silently cracked up behind them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, well, we’re just gonna work on our project now.” Phineas beelined toward the living room, and Isabella offered a little wave to Linda before following. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just let me know if you need any snacks or something!!” Linda called after them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once Phineas and Isabella were out of sight, she and Ferb exchanged a glance and smiled knowingly. </p>
<p>“...you know, their project is on a love song…” Ferb whispered with a smirk. Linda’s face lit up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That is just! The cutest thing EVER!!!”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, here’s what we have so far: ‘Though Elvis Presley’s 1961 hit “Can’t Help Falling in Love” might seem simple, it’s true staying power can be found in how the lyrics can be interpreted in vastly different ways and be made personal to individual love stories throughout the world.’” </p>
<p>Isabella paused for a second to consider how the thesis statement she and Phineas had written earlier sounded. “...yeah...it’s not the world’s greatest thesis statement, but it conveys the topic of our essay well enough. We’ll work on it!!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s definitely a start!!” Phineas agreed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, what do you want to do next?” Isabella asked, setting her laptop next to her on the floor. “We could write an outline, or draw a flowchart...or we could just start writing whatever pops into our heads and edit it later.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you usually do when you write essays?” Phineas asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isabella pondered that. “...to be honest, it depends on the essay,” she replied with a sheepish grin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phineas chuckled. “Yeah, same here…”</p>
<p>Phineas’s train of thought was interrupted by the sound of his phone buzzing. He grabbed it to check the notification. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, it’s from Candace! I wonder what she’s up to right now.” </p>
<p>Phineas unlocked his phone and clicked on the message from his sister….and his face flushed bright red. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Ferb told me about your master plan to walk to school with Isabella this morning...how did it go? ;D</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What did she say?” Isabella asked, sliding a bit closer to Phineas and angling her head towards his phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“NOTHING!!!!!!!” </p>
<p>Phineas clutched the phone to his chest and quickly stood up. </p>
<p>“....I just need to...go tell Ferb something. Will you excuse me for, like, two seconds?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then he was racing up the staircase, leaving a slightly perplexed Isabella behind. </p>
<p>Phineas was certainly acting a bit strange today. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferb was sitting at his laptop and minding his own business when he sensed the shift in the air. Suddenly, he didn’t feel safe. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phineas appeared in the doorway to their room like a phantom, threateningly clutching something large and fluffy in his arms. </p>
<p>“I just got a text from Candace.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He threw the pillow at Ferb. </p>
<p>He stayed for a few seconds to ensure it had reached its target (...it mostly just bounced harmlessly off said target's head before landing on the floor). </p>
<p>And then he turned on his heel and left without another word. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferb practically fell over with laughter. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok, I’m back! Sorry about that.”</p>
<p><br/><br/>“What did Candace need? Is everything okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, she just wanted me to tell Ferb something. Sibling stuff, ya know.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright then! Wanna make a flowchart?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yup!!”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Isabella furrowed her brows at the word document in front of her. “....this sentence sounds kinda weird…..” She highlighted the sentence in question and angled her laptop towards Phineas. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phineas looked up from the bibliography he was editing and glanced at Isabella’s screen. “You’re right…..maybe get rid of the commas and break it into two sentences instead.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oooooh, yes, that works!!!” Isabella made the correction before leaning back with a contented sigh. “...you wanna take a snack break now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“PLEASE.” Phineas stood from the table in Isabella’s kitchen and followed her to the fridge. “I can’t believe we’re practically finished with this essay!!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know!!!” Isabella replied with a smile. She opened the fridge and pulled out a bag of grapes. “It’s been a long week, but our efforts have definitely paid off.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yup! Once we’re done with the final edits and the bibliography, we can start on the fun part!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ah yes. The fun part. Actually singing the love song they’d spent the last week analyzing. </p>
<p>That sounded fun, sure. But also a little nerve-wracking. </p>
<p>Analyzing the song while precariously avoiding saying anything too revealing concerning their own feelings for one another had been hard enough! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isabella decided to change the subject as she put some grapes in a bowl and moved to the living room. </p>
<p>“So! This is kind of a random question, but…” She plopped down on the couch. “...have you decided what you’re going to do after you graduate yet?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She and Phineas had been spending time together consistently for a week now, and she couldn’t believe they hadn’t had this discussion yet. </p>
<p>Phineas grimaced as he sat on the opposite side of the couch, and Isabella immediately regretted asking. “Oh gosh!” she voiced quickly. “Sorry, I know that’s a sore spot for some people...here, forget I asked, we can talk about something else.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, no, it’s fine…” Phineas laughed dryly as he popped a grape into his mouth. “I know what I WANT to do. It’s the WHERE that’s tripping me up.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, you’re already halfway there then!” Isabella replied with an encouraging smile. “What do you WANT to do once you graduate?”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phineas couldn’t help but smile. When even HE was having trouble putting a positive spin on something, Isabella never failed to cheer him up. “I definitely want to go to college!!” he began. “And I want to major in engineering!! I mean, I know you don’t have to go to school to learn to build cool stuff—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isabella let out a snort at that. “OBVIOUSLY.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phineas laughed with her. “Yeah, Ferb and I are proof of that...but going to college seems like a really great opportunity to meet new people, learn new things, and have fun!! I’m just not sure which school is the right fit for me yet.” He rubbed his ear and admitted, “There’s a pile of, like, dozens of college acceptance letters on the floor in my room...I’m kind of afraid to touch it.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isabella’s eyes widened in disbelief. “DOZENS???? No way.” </p>
<p>She paused to reconsider that. This WAS Phineas she was talking to. </p>
<p>“Actually, you know what, YES WAY. If ANYONE could get accepted to that many schools, it’s you, Phineas! That’s awesome!!!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phineas blushed a little at that. “Thanks, Isabella...I guess it IS pretty cool.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Has Ferb decided what he’s doing yet?” Isabella asked. “If he’s going to college too, maybe you guys can go to the same school!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Immediately, Phineas’s smile deflated...he didn’t really like to think about where he and Ferb would be in a few months’ time. </p>
<p>“Well...Ferb is actually going to school in England, but…” He shrugged and frowned. “...I’m not so sure that’s the place for me….I know England was Ferb’s first home but, it’s so far away! I don’t want to go with him, but I’m really going to miss him…” </p>
<p>He sniffled, eyes cast downward.</p>
<p>No matter where Phineas went for school, adjusting to life without Ferb would be pretty difficult. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isabella’s heart ached. “Oh, Phineas...I’m sorry…..” She reached across the couch and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. “Saying goodbye is hard, I know…but it’ll be okay."</p>
<p>(She knew better than most, after all.)</p>
<p>"You and Ferb will always be brothers, no matter how far apart you are." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phineas looked up at her, and for a few moments, he didn’t necessarily feel less sad...but he felt better. Isabella’s hand was like an anchor, steadying him in a world that was moving by too fast. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then they realized they’d perhaps been holding hands for a bit too long. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uhm!” Isabella slowly withdrew her hand from Phineas’s and willed her face to not blush. “Maybe you and Ferb can invent something to keep in touch!! Like, didn’t you build a phone for Candace that had a transporter app in it when we were kids? Why not just make a couple more of those and use them to visit each other once a week or something?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phineas’s face brightened. “Well, we’d have to be careful to heed international travel laws, but that’s a great idea, Isabella!! Why didn’t I think of that?”</p>
<p>Perhaps saying goodbye to Ferb wouldn’t have to be as permanent as he’d thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isabella shrugged. “Beats me!” </p>
<p>(Internally, she supposed it was harder to think outside the box as young adults, since they had so much more to worry about now.) </p>
<p>…it was a relief to see Phineas smile again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok, ok, enough about me and Ferb…” Phineas folded his legs beneath him on the couch and leaned towards Isabella, as if to indicate she had his undivided attention. “What are YOU doing after graduation?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isabella giggled at Phineas’s exaggerated movements. “We’re kind of in opposite boats, actually...I know exactly where I want to go to school, it’s the ‘what do I want to do?’ I’m still figuring out.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isabella had already chosen a school? Phineas couldn’t believe he hadn’t known that already. </p>
<p>“Where are you going?” he asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tri-State State!!” Isabella replied excitedly. “It’s a REALLY nice school, and they have a bunch of different academic programs and great extracurriculars—I already tried out for their soccer team and made it, which is exciting!! And it’s only two hours away from here, so I’ll still be relatively close to home. I don’t want to be too far away from my mom, you know. </p>
<p>“I’m interested in a ton of things, and I haven’t quite decided what I want to do with my future yet, so my plan is to start freshman year without declaring a major, get some gen eds out of the way and take whatever classes interest me, and figure out what sticks after that!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow, Isabella!!” Phineas exclaimed with a grin. “That’s a great plan!! And congrats on making the soccer team!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isabella smiled back at him. “Thanks!!” She was definitely excited about college, though the looming anxiety of eventually needing to pick a major definitely haunted her pretty constantly. </p>
<p>But like Phineas said. She had a plan! She didn’t need to figure out a major (or, heck, majors!) right now. There was still time for that. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sitting with Phineas, laughing and discussing their futures, caused a fantasy to spring into Isabella’s head. For a moment, it burned so brightly in her mind’s eye, it felt real. </p>
<p>...what if these moments didn’t have to end after graduation? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sooo…” Isabella did her best to look and sound casual. “...do you think there’s an acceptance letter from Tri-State State buried in that pile of yours?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phineas had to think about that for a second. “Yeah, I think so…why?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Because I love you? And because if you go to Tri-State State, I won’t have to say goodbye to you after this summer?</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I just remember hearing they had a great engineering program!” Isabella elaborated quickly. “I thought you might like to check it out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phineas considered this…and he realized the prospect of Tri-State State having a great engineering program wasn’t the most alluring part of possibly going there. </p>
<p>“....and, if I went to Tri-State State, the two of us could hang out whenever we wanted.” He looked at Isabella, unable to hide the longing evident in his gaze. “Right?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isabella wanted to bury her face into a pillow and shriek forever. (But she couldn’t do that.) </p>
<p>“Yes! Yes we could!” she agreed wholeheartedly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And, if I don’t go to Tri-State State, maybe I could program a transporter app onto your phone too!! So we could visit each other. But, you know...only if you wanted to.” </p>
<p>Even as he said this, Phineas knew using an app to visit one another wouldn’t be as special as actually attending the same school. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isabella didn’t seem to care, though. “...I’d like that….”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They sat together for a bit longer, each lost in their own daydreams of what it would be like to attend school together, before returning to the kitchen table to complete their essay once and for all. After a couple more hours, they did just that! </p>
<p>(And they might have shared a celebratory hug upon doing so...but that was between them.)  </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>When Ferb came up to he and Phineas’s bedroom that night, he found his brother digging through the myriad acceptance letters on the floor. “Finally going through the pile, I see?” he asked with a smile, sitting down next to him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Something like that….” Phineas replied. He sifted through envelopes for a bit longer before finding the one he was looking for. “Got it!!!”</p>
<p>He examined the letter he’d received from Tri-State State and reverently turned it over in his hands, heart pounding. Taking the initiative to actually retrieve it made any tantalizing hopes for the future seem all the more possible. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferb examined the return address on the envelope thoughtfully. “Tri-State State, huh?” He smiled. “Is that where you’re going to go?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I haven’t made a definite decision yet,” Phineas replied. “But…” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He craned his neck to look out the window, remembering how it had felt to sit with Isabella and contemplate what it would be like to go to school together. </p>
<p>He didn’t want to lose that feeling. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can definitely think of at least one good reason to go there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A moment passed, and Phineas chuckled. </p>
<p>“Well. Two good reasons, if you count their great engineering program.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferb didn’t need Phineas to elaborate on the other good reason to figure out what it was. It was written all over his face. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!!!!!! This chapter turned out waaaaay longer than I thought it would😅. I hope you enjoyed it!!!!</p>
<p>(ok, also, I have to say, writing chaotic Ferb was just. so much fun. LOL.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, guys!!! Thanks for stopping by!! I hope you enjoy this chapter!!</p><p>Thanks as always to the lovely @youruinedmylifebynotbeingreal for being a fabulous beta!</p><p>ALSO. I have seen Candace Against the Universe (it was so good!) and took a bit of inspiration from it for this chapter, but there are no big spoilers for it or anything!! If you haven't seen the film, this fic is still perfectly safe to read. </p><p>Thanks, and I hope you enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> INTERLUDE </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Isabella!!!” </p><p> </p><p>Isabella whirled around to find Phineas rushing across the auditorium and towards her with a massive grin on his face. She had perhaps a second or two to brace herself...and then he was at her side and hugging her tightly, and she was hugging him back and smiling from ear to ear. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Phineas!! I’m glad you could make it!!” </p><p> </p><p>Phineas pulled away from the hug so he could face his friend directly. “Of course!!” he replied eagerly, taking her hands in his own and giving them a squeeze. “You know I wouldn’t have missed your graduation for the world!!!” </p><p> </p><p>Isabella smiled (and maybe she blushed a little because Phineas was still holding her hands and was wearing a nice outfit) and replied, “I appreciate it!!!” </p><p> </p><p>“So how does it feel to be a fully-realized Fireside Girl graduate??” Phineas asked. </p><p> </p><p>Isabella laughed and replied, “A little strange, for sure!!! It doesn’t quite feel real.” She held out her sash and proudly displayed its newest (and final) addition: a “Graduate With Flying Colors” patch. “Finally earning this patch definitely feels great though!!” </p><p> </p><p>Phineas examined the patch in awe. “Wow!!! ...it looks even cooler up close!!!” </p><p> </p><p>“And breaking the record for earning the most patches of any troupe ever feels pretty great too,” Isabella added, crossing her arms over her chest with a satisfied smirk. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah!!!” Phineas replied excitedly. “I’m so happy for you and the girls!!! And super proud of you!! I’m not surprised at all, though.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure you aren’t!” Isabella said with a chuckle. “I doubt we could’ve broken the record without you and Ferb. You helped us earn tons of patches!!”</p><p> </p><p>Phineas shook his head. “Nah, you all still could have beaten the record!!” he insisted. “Ferb and I just gave you a hand! You and the Fireside Girls deserve all of the credit.” </p><p> </p><p>Isabella considered this. “Yeah...perhaps we could’ve beaten the record alone....but it wouldn’t have been nearly as fun without you.”</p><p>She flinched. </p><p>“Both of you!” </p><p> </p><p>Phineas beamed. “Helping you earn patches definitely made Ferb and I’s summers more fun too!!” </p><p>For a moment, he reminisced on all those fun times. And then he asked, “Of all the patches you’ve earned over the years, which one is your favorite?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm…..” Isabella pursed her lips and thought for a bit before an answer occurred to her. “This one!!!” She gestured to a diamond-shaped patch near the top of her sash. “I could tell you what I earned it for…..but then I’d have to kill you.”</p><p> </p><p>For a moment, she eyed him menacingly. </p><p>Phineas shrunk back a bit. </p><p>And then they both burst into laughter. </p><p> </p><p>“Now THAT’S an ominous patch-related threat!!” Phineas exclaimed with a grin. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, yes it is!” Isabella agreed proudly. </p><p>(She knew no one loved ominous patch-related threats more than Phineas. Well, no one other than Ferb, anyway.) </p><p> </p><p>Isabella smiled softly, intimidating demeanor gone, before continuing, “Ominous threats aside, my favorite is actually the Help Thy Neighbor patch. It reminds me of how much fun I’ve had spending time with you over the years….” </p><p>A beat passed, and Isabella flinched again. </p><p>“And Ferb! You and Ferb!”</p><p> </p><p>Phineas smiled warmly at her. “Awww, that’s so sweet, Isabella! The feeling is mutual!!!”</p><p>He paused. </p><p>“Well. It would be mutual. If I’d also been a Fireside Girl earning patches. But I wasn’t. But it IS mutual as in, I’ve had tons of fun spending time with you over the years too! My summers wouldn’t have been nearly as great without you.” </p><p> </p><p>Isabella giggled and let out a contented, “Oh, Phineas!”</p><p> </p><p>“So!” Phineas scratched his head. “Now that you aren’t a Fireside Girl anymore, what do you plan to do with all your free time?” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, we ARE about to start high school in a few days,” Isabella replied thoughtfully. “I’ll probably join a bunch of clubs and put all the patches I’ve earned to good use!!”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a great idea!!” Phineas replied excitedly. “Now that you’re done earning all of them, you can come up with new goals to accomplish!” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Goals to accomplish… </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Something stirred within Isabella...perhaps the faint sliver of a memory she’d nearly forgotten. </p><p>Her smile faded. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, new goals to accomplish…” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Phineas frowned upon noticing the change in Isabella’s demeanor. “What’s wrong, Isabella? Is everything okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Isabella found making eye contact with Phineas rather difficult. </p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine...I guess I just remembered, uh…” She dared a glance at him and grimaced as her heart rate picked up. “There’s a goal I set for myself a long time ago, back when I first became a Fireside Girl, but I never accomplished it.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh no!” Phineas replied, taking a small step towards her. “I’m sorry about that…is there anything I can do to help?” </p><p> </p><p>The kindness and sincerity in his gaze almost made Isabella want to cry. </p><p>“Uhm...well...I guess so?” she replied hesitantly. “It’s just...there’s something I’ve been wanting to tell...someone...for a long time now, but it’s never worked out...”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, maybe you can practice on me!” Phineas replied, eager to help Isabella in any way he could. “Pretend I’m the person you need to talk to and tell me whatever you need to say. That’ll make it easier when you tell them for real!” </p><p> </p><p>Isabella gulped. </p><p>“I guess, uh…I guess I could try that…” she whispered.</p><p>She took one of Phineas’s hands in her own. He didn’t seem to notice because he was still gazing at her intently and smiling encouragingly, trying to make sure he was supporting her as effectively as possible. </p><p> </p><p>“Phineas?” She took a deep breath. “I….”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>  “...I think you’re wonderful, and amazing, and I’m in love with you, and I’ve been in love with you for forever and was maybe wondering if you love me too…” </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“.....I appreciate you trying to help, but I think it might be better if I just tell them myself.”</p><p> </p><p>She dropped his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Phineas frowned (and perhaps felt something within him deflate when the feeling of Isabella’s hand in his fell away), but then he shrugged. He didn’t want to force Isabella to do something that made her uncomfortable. </p><p>“Well, alright. If you’re sure. But if you change your mind, let me know. </p><p>"Whatever you need to say, I know you can say it!! Because you’re one of the bravest people I know.” He gave her another encouraging smile. </p><p> </p><p>Isabella did her best to smile back. She knew Phineas was right—she had a sash full of patches to attest to her bravery!—but right now, she didn’t feel brave at all. </p><p> </p><p>Phineas checked his watch. “Well, I should probably get going...I want to see if my mom needs any help with dinner. I can stick around if you need someone to walk home with though!” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh no, it’s fine! My mom’s here too, I’ll ride back with her.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh good!! Well, congratulations again, Isabella!”</p><p>Phineas took a step towards the exit...and then paused before turning back around. “..you know, Isabella?” he began softly. </p><p> </p><p>Isabella’s heart stuttered. “Y-yes??” </p><p>For a moment, the bustle of the auditorium faded away, and all she could see was Phineas gazing gently at her. </p><p> </p><p>Was this it? COULD this be it??</p><p> </p><p>And then Phineas exclaimed, “I just feel so lucky to be your friend!!!” and wrapped her in another hug. </p><p> </p><p>Isabella didn’t think it was possible for her heart to do backflips and droop sadly at the same time….and yet here she was. </p><p>“....me too, Phineas….” she replied softly. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>And then with a wave and a cheerful, “See ya tomorrow!!!” Phineas was gone. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Ferb!!!” </p><p> </p><p>Phineas burst into he and Ferb’s room with a massive grin on his face. </p><p>“Did you know Isabella and her troupe broke the record for earning the most Fireside Girl patches ever today?? Isn’t that great???” </p><p> </p><p>Ferb didn’t get up from his computer desk. He simply looked at Phineas and nodded in response. </p><p> </p><p>Phineas laughed as he sat on the edge of his bed. “Oh, right. I guess you saw the livestream of the graduation online!”</p><p>He paused for a second, considering whether or not he should change the subject since Ferb clearly already knew most of what he wanted to say...but the urge to gush about Isabella didn’t go away. </p><p> </p><p>“Isabella is just, so cool!!!!” Phineas continued. “She’s so smart, and brave, and determined, and a great leader to her troupe, and all that paid off today!!!! I’m just so proud of her, and so happy for her!!!”</p><p>He stopped, briefly struck with a sobering realization he hadn’t considered until now. “I mean...I guess I’m a little sad we won’t get to help her earn patches anymore, but Fireside Girls aren’t really a thing in high school....</p><p>“Well, Candace became a Fireside Girl after she started high school, but that was an exception to the norm. Typically, members have gotten the full Fireside Girl experience by the time they get to high school and thus graduate from their troupes. At least, that’s what Isabella told me the other day.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Phineas recalled how proud Isabella had looked when she received her graduation patch and the award for breaking the record on behalf of her troupe (and how nice it had felt to give her a hug and talk with her after it was over), and any lingering sadness went away. </p><p>A softness entered Phineas’s gaze, the familiar warmth he’d come to associate with Isabella’s friendship filling him from head to toe. “Gosh, sometimes I just feel like the luckiest person ever to be her friend, don’t you?” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ferb stifled a chuckle at Phineas’s impassioned proclamation. He wasn’t sure how to explain that, while he WAS proud of Isabella, Phineas was certainly far more excited about her accomplishments. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Gosh, sorry, I know I’m rambling....” Phineas rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly. “I just really appreciate Isabella, you know? It feels nice to talk about it.” </p><p> </p><p>“<em> I’m sure it does, </em>” Ferb thought with a wry grin. </p><p>Ferb had spent a long time waiting for Phineas to realize the abundance of feelings he felt concerning Isabella weren’t entirely normal. </p><p>(Well...they WERE normal, in a sense. Feelings were natural, Phineas was natural, and he was a natural being in the world...with feelings. But they weren't normal as in, Ferb didn’t feel the same way, even though Phineas clearly assumed he did.) </p><p> </p><p>A thought occurred to Ferb then. He, Phineas, and the rest of their friends would be starting high school in a few days. </p><p>(Well, all of their friends except Baljeet. He was already in college and wouldn’t let them forget it.) </p><p>If Phineas hadn’t figured out just how much Isabella meant to him on his own by now, he probably never would. </p><p>He clearly needed an extra push to get there.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“You know, Phineas…” Ferb leaned forward in his chair and swiveled around to face his brother. </p><p>“...if you like Isabella so much, why not just ask her out?” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Phineas’s initial reaction was to laugh incredulously at Ferb’s proposition. </p><p>“What? Ask out Isabella?? Don’t be silly, Ferb, I don’t…I…” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ferb wasn’t sure how he was expecting Phineas to respond to his suggestion...but he certainly wasn’t expecting him to fall silent after a few seconds. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Across the room, Phineas sat stiff as a board, eyes darting about as if he was doing calculations in the air around him. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>...ask Isabella out? Like...on a <em> date </em>? That was something he could do??</p><p>Phineas had never thought about asking anyone out before. (He’d witnessed Candace talk about going out with Jeremy, but that was about it).</p><p> </p><p>What would asking Isabella out entail? </p><p>Taking her to dinner? Holding her hand? Telling her she looked pretty? Kissing her cheek? </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>...or maybe just…..kissing her?</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Phineas’s heart stuttered, face flushing. </p><p>He’d never thought about kissing anyone either. </p><p>But doing all those things with Isabella sounded nice. </p><p> </p><p>Really nice. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>And then, he wasn’t thinking about asking Isabella out. He was just thinking about Isabella. </p><p>Isabella, who was so kind, and so brave, and so smart, and so full of determination and compassion, and so adorable she could short-out a cute-tracker and defeat an alien dictator with nothing but a smile. </p><p>Isabella, who’d been his best friend (besides Ferb) for as long as he could remember. </p><p>Isabella, who’d always been especially special to him, who’d always stood out from any of his other friends as someone he really loved to spend time with. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Oh gosh. Oh GOSH. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“....I.....I like Isabella…..” </p><p>Phineas blinked a few times. </p><p> </p><p>“....I LIKE-like Isabella…..”</p><p>He wasn’t sure whether he wanted to laugh or cry. </p><p> </p><p>“.....I LIKE ISABELLA.” </p><p>The more this fact sunk in, the redder his face became. His heart was beating so fast now, he was afraid it might pop, and his stomach was in knots. Was this normal??</p><p> </p><p>“FERB.” </p><p>Shock was quickly morphing into panic because WHAT WAS HE SUPPOSED TO DO WITH THIS INFORMATION??</p><p> </p><p>“FERB, I REALLY LIKE ISABELLA!!!!” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>If Phineas hadn’t looked to be on the verge of tears, Ferb would have laughed. </p><p>As it was, though, Ferb instead stood from his chair and quickly sat at Phineas’s side. He gently patted him on the shoulder. </p><p>“I know you do, Phineas. I’ve known for awhile now.” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Phineas looked at him disbelievingly. “How did you know?? How could you have known if I didn’t even know???” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Well...you’ve gone out of your way to do tons of special things for Isabella...and like spending time with just her...and talk about her all the time...and don’t you remember freaking out when she went missing during the pharmacist apocalypse? It was kind of obvious.” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Phineas considered all these things. And then he buried his head in his hands, let out a groan, and blushed some more. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“What’s the matter?” Ferb asked. “You know you like Isabella now, so do something about it! Ask her out! Tell her how you feel! Or build her something to tell her how you feel!” </p><p>Ferb typically refrained from speaking as much as he was right now. But this was important. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“WhAT??? Are you kidding???” Phineas practically sprang from the bed and began pacing the floor in a manner that reminded Ferb of their older sister. “I can’t tell Isabella I like her!!!! What if she laughs at me?? What if she doesn’t want to be my friend anymore???” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ferb could’ve told Phineas the complete truth right then and there. He could’ve said, “That actually won’t be a problem because Isabella’s had a giant crush on you since we were kids. Go, get your girl.”</p><p>It would’ve made things a lot simpler. </p><p> </p><p>But Ferb thought that would’ve been a disservice to Isabella. </p><p>She’d been trying to tell Phineas she loved him for ages. </p><p>Now that Phineas was finally capable of understanding his own feelings, Ferb couldn’t take revealing Isabella’s feelings away from her. </p><p> </p><p>Morally, all he could do was nudge Phineas in the right direction. </p><p> </p><p>(A few years down the line, he would sometimes regret this decision...but there was no point in dwelling on the past.) </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t force you to do anything, Phineas...but I doubt she’d laugh at you or not want to be your friend anymore. I think you should tell her.” </p><p> </p><p>A part of Phineas wanted to do just that. Run across the street. Knock on Isabella’s door and tell her how he felt, maybe with the help of some grand invention. Sweep her off her feet (if she’d let him!) and make sure she understood just how special she was to him. </p><p>But another part of Phineas, the louder part, was afraid. After finally realizing just how much he cared for Isabella, could he really risk losing her friendship by revealing his feelings to her? </p><p>It seemed pointless to hope she might feel the same way. Isabella was his best friend, sure, but why would she like him like that??</p><p>(Plus, he’d literally JUST figured out he had feelings for her. He needed more time to process everything.) </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Maybe I’ll tell her someday…..” Phineas said softly. “....but not today.” </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Isabella shouldn’t have been sad. She should have been celebrating, not curled up on her bed with tears in her eyes, petting Pinky to comfort herself and wishing things were different. </p><p>Today should’ve been one of the happiest days of her life. (And, an hour or so ago, it was!) </p><p> </p><p>But now she was sad. And she hated it. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>A part of this sadness was to be expected. She’d been a Fireside Girl (and a Lil’ Spark before that) for practically her entire life! It was hard to say goodbye to something that had been an integral part of her for so long. </p><p>But Isabella had been prepared to deal with that. And she had a graduation patch and an award for earning the most patches ever to sweeten the end of her career as a Fireside Girl. </p><p> </p><p>No, it was the sadness she HADN’T anticipated that hurt the most. </p><p> </p><p>When Isabella first became a Fireside Girl (nearly seven years ago!!), she’d established three goals to reach by the time she graduated from her troupe. She’d even written them down in a diary with her favorite pink pen: </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 1. Become a troupe leader and be the best one ever!! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>2. Earn every patch I can!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>3. Tell Phineas I like him! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Now, as Isabella gazed down at the final goal she’d written all those years ago within the glittery diary, she was struck with its naivety...and ashamed at her inability to fulfill it. </p><p>When she was seven, life had been simpler. It had seemed like she had a loooooooong time to wait before starting high school and graduating from being a Fireside Girl. She figured she would HAVE to get Phineas to notice her by the time they were older! She had plenty of time!! And certainly he’d notice her eventually, if not during one summer, then during the next one!!<br/>
<br/>
But the next summer became the next summer, which became the NEXT summer….which eventually became now. </p><p>NOW, Isabella was hanging up her sash for good and preparing to start high school. And despite many, MANY efforts on her part, Phineas never seemed to understand just how much she cared for him. </p><p> </p><p>(And though it would’ve been easy to blame Phineas for all that, Isabella knew she herself was to blame too.) </p><p> </p><p>Isabella hadn’t done ALL she could to communicate her feelings to Phineas. In all those years, she’d never flat-out confessed to him. To her credit, she HAD tried doing so a few times...but the universe always got in the way, for better or worse. </p><p>As she’d gotten older, however, the prospect of confessing had only gotten scarier...because the older she got, the louder the doubts in her head grew. </p><p>What if Phineas didn’t like her that way at all? Or <em> couldn’t </em> like her that way at all? And what if, by telling him about her feelings, she ended up ruining their friendship and making things weird between them?? Having unrequited feelings for Phineas hurt, sure, but not getting to be his friend at all would hurt even more. </p><p> </p><p>Thus, Isabella had instead tried giving Phineas opportunity after opportunity to realize she liked him on his own, hinting at her own feelings without spelling them out directly. If HE figured out she liked him, she wouldn’t have to face rejection from him head-on if he didn’t feel the same way. And if he DID like her back, he would make the first move. </p><p>This, unfortunately, hadn’t worked yet. </p><p>(Unless, of course, Phineas HAD already figured out Isabella liked him and didn’t want to say anything because he didn’t like her back. But she didn’t really want to consider that scenario.) </p><p> </p><p>Isabella grimaced, wishing the events of the past hour would stop replaying in her head. </p><p> </p><p>She’d had a wonderful time during the graduation ceremony, and then she’d had fun hugging and chatting with Phineas afterwards. For a few minutes, she’d been able to enjoy simply being his friend (and enjoy having a crush on him). </p><p>But then he’d unknowingly reminded her of the goals she made for herself so long ago...and every insecurity and fear wrapped up in her love for Phineas came surging back. </p><p> </p><p>It had been like two sides of her were waging war in her head. One side—her younger, more optimistic side—had pushed her to admit the parameters of her goal to Phineas and even scripted out a spur-of-the-moment confession. But the other side—her wiser, more tentative one—barricaded the doors of her heart and refused to let the confession slip out. </p><p>After so many years of repeatedly trying to convey her feelings to Phineas without perceiving so much as a hint of understanding from him...the thought of confessing was too daunting. Too scary. </p><p> </p><p>Even if she loved him so much it almost hurt. </p><p> </p><p>Phineas’s reaction to her problem and statement of how much he valued her as a friend didn’t help matters either. </p><p>He was just, so kind! So helpful!! So sweet!!! And he loved being her friend!!!! Though Isabella had been disappointed when his final proclamation turned out to be one affirming their friendship rather than something more, she also couldn’t help but be taken with it just the same. </p><p>She loved the thought of being something more to Phineas, sure….but she also deeply cherished being his friend. </p><p>And now her fears of confessing and ruining that were far more prominent than they’d ever been. </p><p> </p><p>....perhaps it was time to take a different approach to ridding herself of those fears. </p><p> </p><p>Isabella glanced over at her sash and sighed. Without any new patches to earn, she didn’t have a steadfast excuse to hang out with Phineas anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe that was for the best. </p><p> </p><p>Isabella still wanted to be Phineas’s friend. She DESPERATELY wanted to maintain their friendship, more than anything. </p><p>But she also desperately wanted to be free of the burning ache in her chest to either admit her love to Phineas or be loved by him first. </p><p> </p><p>In her current state, these desires could not co-exist. </p><p> </p><p>If she wanted to keep being Phineas’s friend, she either had to confess to him—which could ruin their friendship, so that wasn’t an option—or work on moving past her feelings for him. </p><p>And doing the latter would be impossible if she kept spending time with him on a regular basis. That would only remind her why she loved him so deeply and make it even harder to let go. </p><p> </p><p>Isabella rose from her bed, grabbed a pen from her desk, and then sat back down amongst her pillows. She reopened her old diary and thumbed to the page on which she’d written out her goals all those years ago. </p><p>Her lip quivered, and she brushed away a few tears gathering in her eyes. </p><p>“...this is for the best…” she whispered to herself. </p><p> </p><p>She checked off the first goal. </p><p> </p><p>She checked off the second. </p><p> </p><p>And then she crossed out the third, hesitated for a moment….and slowly wrote a new one beneath it:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Get over Phineas.”  </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>...so uh.....yeah......the past hurts😬</p><p>(....if it makes y'all feel any better, I teared up when I wrote the ending of this chapter😓)</p><p>EDIT: I've posted a couple of doodles for this chapter on Tumblr!! I'm not able to post the links here, but if you'd like to check them out, they are posted under the "Can't Help Falling in Love" and "cadence draws" tags on my blog! :)</p><p>Thank you for reading! If you want more fandom shenanigains from me, I'm also on Tumblr as @authenticcadence18 :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HI GUYS!!!!! Thanks so much for stopping by!!! This fic reached 600 HITS TODAY and I am just. sO honored and encouraged by that. Thanks so much for the support, and I really hope you enjoy this chapter! And thanks as always to the lovely @youruinedmylifebynotbeingreal for being my beta!! (and for letting me ramble to you about Phineas and Isabella last night because last night I was just. In a Phinabella mood. LOL.) </p><p>Warning: the next line contains a minor trigger warning which contains a minor spoiler. </p><p>(minor trigger warning for an injury in this chapter. It’s nothing serious...and mostly just in there as an excuse for some fluff...but I wanted to let y’all know just in case!)</p><p>Ok, ON WITH THE CHAPTER.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> Darling, so it goes… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Some things are meant to be… </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Alright! Before I let you and your partners discuss your projects for the last fifteen minutes of class, who can tell me something about dominant chords?” </p><p>Since the beginning of March, Ms. Chase had made a habit of asking her students one review question a day as a “pre-pre exam review.” </p><p>Unfortunately, the blank stares she got in response to today’s question seemed to indicate no one had a response. </p><p> </p><p>Ms. Chase allowed the silence to linger for a few seconds, giving her students the opportunity to think critically about her question before determining she needed to move on. “Alright, I’ll review them again!” she said warmly. “There’s no point in waiting an eternity for someone to answer a question if no one knows the answer or wants to answer...we would just be wasting time. </p><p>“Dominant chords are built on the fifth note in a scale, and they create instability! Whenever you hear a dominant chord in a song, you instinctively wait for it to resolve. It sounds like it’s holding its breath! And, that resolution, or the exhale of relief, is typically found in a tonic chord!! Remember, the tonic chord is built on the first note of a scale, so when you go back to it, it’s like you’re going back home.” </p><p> </p><p>Perhaps now that she’d reviewed the concept, the class would be able to answer a question!</p><p>“Can anyone think of a song that ends with a dominant chord resolving to the tonic?”</p><p> </p><p>A student raised his hand. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Django?” </p><p> </p><p>Django’s answer was hesitant. “...‘Twinkle Twinkle Little Star’?” </p><p> </p><p>“Excellent!!!” Ms. Chase replied with a grin. She wrote out the lyrics to the first verse of the tune on the whiteboard and gestured to them to elaborate on the lesson. “Imagine the words ‘what you’ being held out for an extended period of time instead of immediately being followed by the word ‘are’ and the final tonic chord....hear the unresolved dominant chord in your head…..FEEL the mounting tension that is DESPERATE to finally be resolved…...can you hear it? Can you FEEL the aching, burning desperation for resolution???” </p><p> </p><p>A few particularly musically-inclined students—Isabella and Phineas included—nodded their heads enthusiastically. The majority of the class, however, seemed primarily caught off-guard by their teacher’s passion for chords (especially while discussing a children’s nursery rhyme).</p><p> </p><p>Ms. Chase chuckled at their reactions (and her heart sang at the few students who DID seem to grasp the inherent beauty of dominant and tonic chords.)</p><p>“Look, I know this might seem boring and irrelevant now, but you’ll need this information to understand a simile in a couple of chapters!!” </p><p> </p><p>“....don’t you mean to understand our exam review in a couple of weeks?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup! That’s what I said!!” </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Alright, by class time tomorrow, you and your partner need to decide whether your final project will be live, recorded, or elsewise! No matter what you decide to do, you will have to turn in your project along with your essays next Monday, exactly a week from today. You can turn in a scratch recording if you intend to do a live performance. And, just a reminder, presentations will start next week on Tuesday. Alright, you have the rest of class to discuss with your partners! Go!!!!” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Isabella and Phineas nodded at their teacher before facing one-another. Isabella opened her notebook and thumbed to a blank page, scribbling the words “Presentation Ideas” on the top. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure glad we already got the essay out of the way!!” Phineas exclaimed as she wrote. “It was a great idea to do that first, Isabella.” </p><p> </p><p>Isabella smiled sweetly (and maybe she blushed a little, but who could blame her?) and replied, “AND, just like you said, we have a better grasp on the song’s themes and structure now! That’ll make the presentation easier.”</p><p> </p><p>“Easier,” of course, was a relative term for their situation. Understanding the themes and structure of their assigned song didn’t change what the lyrics meant to them personally. </p><p>Isabella and Phineas quite literally couldn’t help being in love with one another. </p><p>No amount of analysis could top that for inspiration. </p><p> </p><p>“OK!!” Isabella shook her head to clear it of thoughts about her feelings for Phineas and the inherent irony in their song assignment. “Ideas for our presentation!! What do you want to do? Make a poster? Sing live? Record a video?” </p><p> </p><p>(One would think two individuals as motivated and driven as Phineas and Isabella would have come to a decision about this by now. But they’d both been putting this conversation off for as long as they could.) </p><p> </p><p>“Well….” Phineas rubbed the back of his neck and tried to hide the faint blush warming his face. “...I think it would be fun to sing together again. I mean, live. For the class. We haven’t done that—you know, sung together—in years.” </p><p> </p><p>Deep down, Phineas knew singing with Isabella was perhaps not the best idea. Singing “Can’t Help Falling in Love” for their presentation—as opposed to making a poster or something about it—would almost CERTAINLY result in sly looks from the rest of their classmates as they performed...not to mention be difficult on Phineas himself. </p><p>But he loved singing with Isabella. </p><p>Some of his fondest memories from when they were kids involved musical numbers—be they spontaneous or rehearsed—in which they shared a melody. </p><p>Phineas also figured it would be less risky to sing live than make a video. If he and Isabella chose the latter option for their presentation, they would likely have to spend time editing footage together after recording...and Isabella could catch him gazing fondly at her in one of the videos...and his secret would be out. It would be better to just record the audio of their song once or twice for Ms. Chase and then sing it in front of the class. </p><p> </p><p>And...there was one final reason Phineas wanted to sing “Can’t Help Falling in Love” with Isabella.</p><p>Doing so would be the safest way to say “<em>I love you </em>” to her. </p><p>He didn’t expect her to return his feelings or even UNDERSTAND just how deeply the lyrics resonated in his heart while they sang together, of course. </p><p>But he wanted to tell her he loved her. Even if it was just through the lyrics of a half-a-century-old song. Even if it didn’t mean anything to her. </p><p>It would mean something to him. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Isabella smiled fondly as memories of singing with Phineas washed over her. “You know what? I think you’re right. That WOULD be fun. We should sing together. ...you know, live!” </p><p>(She also didn’t trust herself to film a video without making heart eyes at Phineas and potentially give her feelings away. Maybe he wouldn’t notice but...it was better to be safe than sorry.) </p><p> </p><p>A bright smile unfolded over Phineas’s face, and Isabella giggled. </p><p>“It’s settled then!!” he exclaimed excitedly. “We’ll decide on some instruments to play and come up with an arrangement for the song, and then….” He gazed at her lovingly and took her hand in his. “All we’ll have to do is…run away together!!!” </p><p> </p><p>Isabella beamed at him. </p><p>And then she blinked. And frowned.</p><p> </p><p>Because what had Phineas said, exactly?</p><p>…and why did it feel uncomfortably familiar? </p><p> </p><p>A bit of closer inspection revealed that Phineas wasn’t actually holding her hand. Or gazing at her lovingly. </p><p>...this didn’t bode well.  </p><p> </p><p>Isabella took a deep breath. “......can you repeat that?” she asked hesitantly. “I think I zoned out for a second there.” </p><p> </p><p>“Sure!” Phineas replied cheerfully. “I said, we’ll decide on some instruments to play and come up with an arrangement for the song, and then all we’ll have to do is record it for Ms. Chase and sing for the class!” </p><p> </p><p>Isabella offered Phineas a thumbs up and a strained smile for the clarification.</p><p>On the inside, however...she was not smiling at all. </p><p> </p><p>When Isabella was younger, she’d had a bad habit of occasionally falling into romantic daydreams about Phineas when he spoke to her and missing whatever he’d actually said. The rest of the Fireside Girls had lovingly dubbed this phenomenon “going to Phineasland.”</p><p>Isabella hadn’t been to Phineasland in years. Even now, though her feelings for Phineas were stronger than ever, she figured she’d outgrown it. </p><p>...except she apparently HADN’T outgrown it. </p><p>And she was going to scream. </p><p>Because if such daydreams became more frequent, Isabella had no idea how she’d be able to perform a love song with Phineas!! How was she supposed to discern between fantasy and reality while singing a romantic duet with him if she apparently couldn't even do it in regular conversation now?? </p><p> </p><p>...Isabella was just going to have to focus extra carefully whenever they interacted from now on. And take anything Phineas said (or sang) that could be interpreted as more than friendly with a grain of salt. </p><p>Several grains of salt. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“So. Do you want to get started on the song after school today?” Phineas asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Sure!!” Isabella agreed quickly, eager to put thoughts of Phineasland out of her head and focus on literally anything else.  “I have soccer practice till 4:30, though. Do you have any meetings today? If not, I can come over to your house once I’m finished.” </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have any meetings today, but don’t mind hanging out here until you’re done!” Phineas replied. “Maybe I can sit outside on the bleachers while you and the team practice!! That way, you won’t have to walk home by yourself afterward.” </p><p> </p><p>Isabella grinned, already looking forward to strolling home with Phineas (and maybe <em> accidentally </em> brushing her hand against his a few times as they walked). </p><p>(She could totally do that without going to Phineasland. Totally. 100%.)</p><p>“That sounds great!”  </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Phineas smiled as a light breeze ruffled his hair. </p><p>It was a beautiful afternoon to sit outside and watch one’s crush play soccer. </p><p>It had been awhile since Phineas witnessed the soccer team in action. Their season ended back in autumn, and all their spring practices were primarily held to keep the team moving and prepare the underclassmen for next year’s season. </p><p>(Phineas hadn’t missed a game, of course. He loved supporting Isabella in any way he could...and watching her play soccer and lead the team was pretty awesome.)</p><p> </p><p>His gaze gradually drifted away from the soccer field and down to the notebook in his lap. He added a bit of shading to the design for an invention he’d been ruminating on for awhile: a generator that could create any image in fireworks. Such an invention could be used for quite a few things, but Phineas had a particular idea in mind for it….</p><p>On the opposite page, he sketched out a horizon and penciled the phrase “Gitchee Gitchee Goo!” into the sky. A lopsided grin unfolded over his face as he absently doodled small hearts and sparks around the lyric. </p><p> </p><p>...now that song was stuck in his head. He hummed a bit of the refrain. </p><p>
  <em> Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Phineas smiled fondly at the familiar melody, one he and Isabella both knew very well. He wasn’t planning on confessing to her anytime soon...but it was still fun to daydream up different ways he could do so. </p><p>(Well. It was fun to daydream up different ways he could do so in a hypothetical scenario where confessing couldn’t result in their friendship being ruined forever. But that went without being said.)</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Hey, Phineas! Whatcha drawin’?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Phineas’s pulse skyrocketed, and he nearly fell off the bleachers. </p><p>He’d been so wrapped up in his daydream, he didn’t realize Isabella was sitting next to him now. </p><p>And it was too late to shut the notebook. She’d already seen it. </p><p>...this didn’t bode well. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you!” Isabella said with an apologetic smile. “We’re taking a short break, so I wanted to see what you were up to.” She moved a bit closer to Phineas so she could admire his handiwork better. “Oooooh, that looks neat!! Is that a generator that makes custom fireworks?” </p><p> </p><p>Phineas managed to nod, hoping his face didn’t look as red as it felt. </p><p> </p><p>Isabella smiled as she read the familiar lyric scrawled in the paper sky. “Are you planning to use this to promote some sort of Phineas and the Ferbtones comeback concert?” </p><p> </p><p>Some of the tension left Phineas’s shoulders. </p><p>Isabella had provided a perfect explanation for the fireworks he’d drawn!!</p><p> </p><p>“YUP!!!” he replied quickly. “I’d use it to promote a comeback concert!! Or, well, a comeback-comeback concert, I guess. But probably not anytime soon. I’m in no rush to revisit being a one-hit wonder...there’s too much other stuff going on right now. But I bet it could be fun to do someday!” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, whenever you schedule that concert, let me know! Being a Ferbette was tons of fun.” Isabella smiled and quietly sang a bit of the aforementioned one-hit wonder to herself. “<em> Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you! </em>” </p><p> </p><p>Phineas let out an inaudible sigh of relief (and tried to ignore the way his heart leapt to hear Isabella sing the words ‘<em> I love you </em>’ in his general vicinity). </p><p>THAT had been a close one.</p><p> </p><p>“Isabella, Isabella!!!” </p><p>A younger soccer player—perhaps a sophomore—ran over to the bleachers, an excited smile plastered to her face and blond hair flying behind her. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s up, Mel?” Isabella asked. “We’ve still got a few minutes before we start the next drill. Is everything okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Is this—" Mel paused to catch her breath (running across the soccer field in one go was no easy feat!) before starting again. “Is this who I think it is??” She gestured to Phineas excitedly.  </p><p> </p><p>Isabella smiled proudly. “It sure is!!</p><p>“Phineas, meet Mel, soccer-extraodrinare! And Mel, meet Phineas!!! He and I are working on a project for a class together, so he’s hanging out here until the end of practice.” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s nice to meet you!” Phineas said kindly, extending a hand towards Mel. “I’ve seen you play before: you’ve got great form!!” </p><p> </p><p>Mel, in response, squealed elatedly. </p><p> </p><p>Which kind of freaked Phineas out. </p><p> </p><p>Isabella couldn’t help but laugh at his confused expression. “Your reputation precedes you,” she explained with a grin. </p><p> </p><p>“You built a Football X7 stadium in your backyard when you were just a kid!!!!” Mel elaborated. “Isabella told us all about it last semester!!!” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, TECHNICALLY, my brother, Isabella, and the rest of our friends also built the stadium,” Phineas replied with a smile. “It was a team effort!” </p><p> </p><p>Football X7 was once a purely hypothetical concept. In the 1950s, a man named Professor Ross Eforp developed plans for a fully-enclosed football—or soccer, for any Americans reading—stadium in which players could run on walls and shoot goals from virtually anywhere! Unfortunately, he was never able to bring his dream into reality, and it was deemed impossible. </p><p>Fortunately, for Phineas, Ferb, and the rest of their friends, the only thing that was impossible was impossibility! They built the world’s first fully-functioning Football X7 stadium to play a match with Ferb’s cousins one summer day and gave it away to a popular football team once they were finished with it. </p><p> </p><p>Mel grinned before taking a deep breath and shyly asking, “...have you ever thought about building another stadium sometime? Playing soccer on this field is great and all, but I’ve always wondered what it would be like to play Football X7. Isabella told us it was tons of fun!” </p><p> </p><p>Phineas rubbed his chin thoughtfully. It had only taken a few hours to build the stadium when he and Isabella were kids, but they’d had the help of Ferb and the rest of their friends then (and no other responsibilities to tend to, since it had been the middle of summer). “Well, I don’t see why not!” he said. “That would be really cool! But, we might need some extra hands to build it quickly.”</p><p> </p><p>Isabella’s eyes lit up. “Why not recruit the robotics club to help?” she suggested excitedly. “We could all work together to build it!! With so many people lending a hand, it wouldn’t take long at all!” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s a great idea!!!!” Phineas replied with a grin. “Ferb and I have been trying to think of something we could build with the robotics club for the betterment of the school, and a Football X7 stadium would be perfect!! How about I bring it up at our meeting tomorrow afternoon, make sure everyone is on board and that it’s okay with the school administrators, and then we can decide where and when to build?”</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds great!!!” Isabella said. </p><p> </p><p>“And, once it’s built, we can play a match together, for old time’s sake,” Phineas added. </p><p> </p><p>Isabella smirked, a competitive glint emerging in her eyes. “The robotics team against the soccer team? You’re on!!!” </p><p> </p><p>Mel squealed excitedly before taking off across the field, loudly exclaiming the recent development to the rest of the team. A ripple of cheers spread amongst the players as the amazing news—Phineas Flynn was going to help build them a Football X7 stadium!!—sank in. </p><p> </p><p>Their shouts of joy nearly brought tears to Isabella’s eyes. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen them so happy….” she whispered. </p><p>Isabella cared deeply for the members of the soccer team. Throughout high school, in all its ups and downs, they’d always been there for her—and she’d made it a top priority to look out for the younger players (both to pay it forward to the upperclassmen who’d looked out for her when she was just a freshman and because she loved helping others, period). </p><p>To have the opportunity to give back to them like this, to see them so excited...it was amazing. </p><p> </p><p>...and it wouldn’t have been possible without the brilliant, kind-hearted boy beside her. </p><p> </p><p>Isabella turned to Phineas with a warm smile, gratitude momentarily overriding any qualms at expressing affection towards him, and brushed a quick kiss against his cheek. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Phineas.” </p><p> </p><p>And then she stood from the bleachers and started jogging across the field and towards the rest of the team—both to join their celebration and finish up their practice. </p><p>Isabella didn’t fully register that she’d kissed Phineas on the cheek until she was about midway across the field. This realization made her stumble, doubts and possible ramifications of the spontaneous gesture suddenly spinning about her skull. </p><p>Had that been too much? Had she given her feelings away??</p><p>A small, slightly-jaded voice in Isabella’s head whispered, “Please, Isabella. Phineas is perhaps the most oblivious person on this planet—nay, in this GALAXY. He wouldn’t be able to figure out you have feelings for him just by you giving him a thank-you kiss on the cheek. He probably thinks it was a friendly gesture.” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The small, slightly-jaded voice was right. Sort of. </p><p> </p><p><br/>
Phineas couldn’t move. </p><p>Had that really just happened? Had that been real?? </p><p>The pinprick of warmth, the signature of Isabella’s kiss, still glowing faintly on his cheek seemed to indicate it had, indeed, been real. </p><p>He told himself she’d just been expressing her gratitude. That kiss did not mean—COULD NOT HAVE MEANT—anything more than “thank you.” After all, friends could kiss each other on the cheek, couldn’t they? They did that in other countries, right? Like, in France? That had to be what Isabella had intended by kissing him. </p><p>But this perfectly logical explanation couldn’t stop Phineas’s heart from racing in a perfectly illogical way. Or his face from flushing in an equally illogical way. </p><p> </p><p>Because Isabella had kissed him. </p><p>Even if it had been a friendly kiss. </p><p> </p><p>She’d <em> kissed </em> him. </p><p> </p><p>A dreamy smile unfurled across Phineas’s face.</p><p>Today was a good day.  </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The walk home was relatively uneventful. </p><p> </p><p>Isabella didn’t dare “accidentally” brush her hand against Phineas’s now, not after the stunt she’d pulled during soccer. Attempted hand-holding probably would have been pushing it...even for someone as oblivious as Phineas. </p><p> </p><p>And Phineas didn’t dare bring up Isabella’s kiss. But he thought about it. He couldn’t stop thinking about it.</p><p> </p><p>The duo simply walked home, chatting about school and their project and ideas for the Football X7 stadium. </p><p>When they arrived at the Flynn-Fletcher household, they settled in the living room to develop a game plan for their song. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Alright, Isabella,” Phineas began as they sat on the ground. “Are there any particular instruments you want to play when we sing?” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m just not sure…” Isabella replied, pursing her lips in thought. “I’ve been thinking about it, but I can play tons of instruments! I’m not sure how to choose just one.”</p><p> </p><p>“Same here!!” Phineas agreed. “There’s so many great options to choose from! Only playing a couple of guitars or something for our performance would be boring.” </p><p> </p><p>“Wait…..” Isabella’s eyes lit up with inspiration for the second time that day. “....what if we didn’t HAVE to choose? Didn’t Candace used to use the spare room upstairs as a music room??”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, but what does that have to do with….WAIT A MINUTE.” </p><p> </p><p>“We can turn it into a recording studio!!!!” Isabella exclaimed excitedly. “And record our own accompaniment track with as many instruments as we want!!!!” </p><p> </p><p>“Isabella, you’re a genius!!!!!!!” Phineas declared brightly. </p><p> </p><p>“I know I am!” Isabella replied with a playful shrug. She opened her laptop and pulled up a music notation website. “Shall we get started on an arrangement then?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, yes we shall!!”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The next few days passed by in a flurry of productivity. Isabella and Phineas divided their time between their own individual commitments, working on plans for and leading the construction of Danville High’s new Football X7 stadium, and working on arranging and recording the instrumental track for their project. Now, it was Friday, and they were headed to school to unveil the newly-completed Football X7 stadium and play the ultimate game of football—er, soccer. Ferb walked beside them, listening amusedly as they argued over who would emerge the victor in the evening’s match. </p><p> </p><p>“My team’s totally going to win,” Isabella gloated. “We’re literally the SOCCER team. How could we lose a soccer match?”</p><p> </p><p>“You forget, our team developed the blueprints for the stadium!!” Phineas replied matter-of-factly. “We have the technical know-how. AND, we have Ferb!!” </p><p> </p><p>The two brothers exchanged a fist bump. </p><p> </p><p>Isabella rolled her eyes with a grin. “Yeah, yeah, talk all you want. You’re so gonna lose.” </p><p> </p><p>“No, YOU’RE gonna lose.” </p><p> </p><p>“YOU ARE.” </p><p> </p><p>“NO YOU.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’M going to lose my appetite if you two keep flirting with each other,” Ferb chimed in. </p><p> </p><p>Phineas and Isabella exchanged flabbergasted glances before shooting identical glares at him. </p><p> </p><p>“FERB!!!” </p><p> </p><p>“We are NOT flirting!!” </p><p> </p><p>“Right!! We’re not!!!”</p><p> </p><p>“That was just...friendly trash-talk!!!!” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah!!!!!!” </p><p> </p><p>Ferb rolled his eyes with a smirk. “Whatever you say!” he conceded. </p><p> </p><p>Phineas and Isabella eyed each other before frantically looking in opposite directions, both trying to hide their burning faces. </p><p>…..they hadn’t actually been flirting, right? Ferb was just messing with them...right??</p><p> </p><p>The direction Phineas chose to look happened to line up with where Ferb stood. “....why do you hate me?” he mouthed, a steely look in his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Ferb just shrugged cheekily, pretending he didn’t understand his brother’s retort. </p><p>Someday, Phineas and Isabella would understand he did these things because he loved them. </p><p> </p><p>(And because they loved each other but were really bad at figuring it out.) </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>After a rousing opening ceremony, the Football X7 match between the soccer and robotics teams was underway!!!!</p><p>(There wasn’t much room for seating within the stadium itself—the only non-athletic space inside was a small observation deck suspended in its middle—so any onlookers were allowed to sit and watch the match on a screen set up outside.)</p><p> </p><p>So far, Isabella’s prediction had proven true: the soccer team had a few points on the robotics team! She grinned from her position guarding her team’s goal, eyeing the trajectory of the ball as the players kicked it around the stadium. She had a great view of the action from here, since the goals were elevated!!</p><p>Though Isabella didn’t think he’d played in years, Phineas was still pretty good at soccer. He kept up with the rest of the players easily and even managed to move the ball a few times! </p><p>(She was a better player than him, of course. That went without being said. But he was still pretty good.) </p><p> </p><p>Isabella moved from foot to foot impatiently: she wanted the first period of the game to end. Playing goalie was definitely fun, but she was ready to run along the ceiling!! Kick the ball!! Really get her legs moving!!! Run next to Phineas and maybe trash-talk him some more!!! </p><p> </p><p>And then, towards the bottom of the stadium, an enthusiastic member of the robotics team kicked the ball a bit too hard...and it crashed directly into Phineas’s head. </p><p>Phineas crumbled to the ground. </p><p> </p><p>And Isabella didn’t need to wait for the next period to start running anymore. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“PHINEAS!!!!” Isabella leapt off the goal, sprinted down the nearest wall, and frantically ran to where Phineas lay before kneeling next to him on the ground. “Phineas, are you okay?? Can you hear me??”</p><p> </p><p>Phineas groaned, but he didn’t open his eyes.  </p><p> </p><p>Ferb crouched opposite Isabella at his brother’s side. “He got hit pretty hard….” he voiced quietly, an unfamiliar edge of worry in his tone. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh no!!! I’m so sorry!!!!!” The aforementioned enthusiastic player took a hesitant step towards the three of them before burying his head in his hands. “It was an accident!!!” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, these things happen,” Isabella replied, though she wasn’t really paying attention to him.</p><p>She looked up at Ferb and said, “When I was younger, I earned a Concussion First Aid patch. Hopefully Phineas doesn’t have one...but, if he does, I can help.”</p><p>She took a shaky breath and tried to stay calm. </p><p> </p><p>Phineas was going to be okay. He had to be. </p><p>She’d make sure of it. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Phineas blinked slowly as reality gradually returned to him. The world was a blur, and a dull pain throbbed in the back of his skull. He could only make out the green haze of the Football X7 stadium all around him, and the green haze of Ferb’s hair to his right….and Isabella. She hovered right above him. She was smiling at him.</p><p> </p><p>Gosh, she was beautiful. </p><p> </p><p>Isabella couldn’t hide the relieved grin that unfolded over her face as Phineas opened his eyes. “Is your head okay, Phineas?” she asked gently. “You got hit with the ball. Do you remember that?” </p><p> </p><p>“I...think I remember…” Phineas managed to say. “And...my head’s fine...” </p><p>Sure, his head hurt, but he was alright. He’d never been better, actually, because Isabella was right here, gazing at him kindly and looking as pretty as ever. He smiled softly before reaching out to gently brush a strand of hair that had escaped her ponytail behind her ear. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m still seeing stars, though.” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Isabella’s breath caught, and her face—already slightly pink from playing soccer for the past half hour—flushed crimson. </p><p> </p><p>...had Phineas just tenderly brushed the hair from her face and said he was seeing stars while looking at her? </p><p>…..or was this another daydream?</p><p>……..it was probably a daydream. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“<em> Now is NOT the time to go to Phineasland!!! </em> ” Isabella told herself sternly. “ <em> Phineas might need your help!!! </em>”</p><p>She needed to be completely focused right now. Not lost in an ill-timed fantasy!!! </p><p> </p><p>“Ok, I’m going to take him up to the observation deck to make sure everything’s alright!!!” Isabella announced loudly. She looked at Ferb. “I’ll take care of Phineas, you hold down the fort here.” </p><p> </p><p>…why was Ferb smirking at her? </p><p>…..he could probably tell she’d been in Phineasland. </p><p>This was <em> so </em> embarrassing. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, Phineas! Ready to go?”</p><p> </p><p>“...I think so.”</p><p> </p><p>Isabella slowly helped Phineas to his feet and, together, they walked towards the elevator that led to the observation deck. She’d be able to assess any damage more thoroughly up there—and give herself time to refocus on the way up. </p><p>(She couldn’t BELIEVE she was daydreaming about Phineas at a time like this, when she needed to be level-headed for his sake. It was absurd. It was MORTIFYING.) </p><p> </p><p>Phineas didn’t say anything: his head was still a little fuzzy. But he was more than glad to follow Isabella wherever she went. He’d follow her anywhere. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The remaining students exchanged apprehensive glances as Isabella and Phineas disappeared into the elevator. </p><p>“Do you think he’ll be okay?” someone asked. </p><p> </p><p>“He’ll be fine,” Ferb assured them with a smile. “He’s in good hands. We can keep playing for now and check on him later.” </p><p> </p><p>Another student chuckled behind her hands. “So like….are they dating or something?” she asked. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Phineas’s “seeing stars” comment—and Isabella’s reaction to it—had been hard to miss. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Unfortunately, they are not,” Ferb replied. “But who knows? That could change soon.” </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Phineas regained his bearings on the way up to the observation deck. He’d been a little out of it when he first woke up, but the fog in his head was finally clearing. </p><p>And here, beside Isabella in the elevator, he was having a bit of a crisis as he remembered the events of a minute ago. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> .....did I tenderly brush the hair from Isabella’s face and say I was seeing stars while looking at her??  </em></p><p>
  <em> “….oh my gosh. I tenderly brushed the hair from Isabella’s face and said I was seeing stars while looking at her. </em>
</p><p>“.<em> ...this is </em> so <em> embarrassing. </em>” </p><p> </p><p>Maybe Isabella understood he’d been out of it. Maybe she wouldn’t ask him to explain why he’d done what he had. </p><p>…..maybe Phineas should stop thinking about this before she noticed he was blushing. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, here we are!” Isabella announced as the elevator stopped. She took Phineas’s hand (and Phineas blushed even harder) and guided him to sit in a chair near the wrap-around window overlooking the stadium. “How does your head feel now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not as bad as it did when I first woke up, I guess…” Phineas replied. “But it still hurts a little.” </p><p> </p><p>“Are you nauseous?” Isabella asked. </p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dizzy? Fatigued?” </p><p> </p><p>“Not really, no.” </p><p> </p><p>“Do you remember what happened right before and after you got hit?” </p><p> </p><p>It took Phineas a second to think of a suitable response to <em> that </em> question. </p><p>“.....yes? I was running before I got hit and fell down, and then...I opened my eyes and talked to you.” </p><p> </p><p>Isabella nodded, seemingly satisfied with his answer. “Okay, you probably don’t have a concussion. But if you start feeling weird tomorrow or the next day, you should probably see a doctor. Just in case.” She examined the back of his head. “You’re definitely going to have a gnarly bruise back here. Sorry about that.” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine,” Phineas replied. “That’s a part of the game, you know?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it is….” Isabella agreed, finally taking a seat beside him. “I’ve been knocked in the head with a soccer ball at LEAST three times. It builds character.” She chuckled before tilting her head at Phineas with a gentle smile and quietly voicing, “...I’m really glad you’re okay…”</p><p> </p><p>“How could I not be okay?” Phineas said. He grinned. “I’ve got you to take care of me!” </p><p> </p><p>Isabella rubbed the back of her neck with a shy smile. “I’m just doing my former Fireside Girl thing, that’s all!” </p><p> </p><p>“...so, now that you know I’m alright, are you gonna go back down there?” Phineas asked. “I think I’m done with Football X7 for today, but you can still play!” </p><p>(He didn’t WANT Isabella to leave, of course. But he didn’t want to keep her from playing, either.) </p><p> </p><p>Isabella didn’t need time to consider her answer. “Nah, I’d rather stay here with you. I can’t leave you up here all by yourself! And we’ve got a great view of the match...so we’ll both be able to see it when the soccer team wins!!” </p><p> </p><p>“You mean when the ROBOTICS team wins,” Phineas stated matter-of-factly. </p><p> </p><p>They held tense eye contact for a moment before bursting into laughter. </p><p>It felt so good to laugh together. </p><p> </p><p>Isabella’s smile faded a bit as she looked out over the stadium. “....we should have built this for Danville High years ago….” she mused, a hint of melancholy coloring her voice. “Maybe if we’d hung out more when we first started high school…if I hadn’t been so busy...” She winced, unsure if she should be hinting at this to Phineas at all. </p><p>After all, SHE was the reason they’d drifted apart in the first place. It was her fault they hadn’t thought to build something together for their peers until a month before their graduation...her fault they’d missed out on years of spending time together. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey.” Phineas placed a hand on Isabella’s shoulder and squeezed it gently, unwilling to let her stay sad.  “The important thing is that it’s built now, no matter how long it took.</p><p>“And, we’re hanging out again!” He smiled softly at her. “...we’re going to keep hanging out from now on, right?” </p><p> </p><p>“Definitely!” Isabella agreed with a grin.  </p><p>Phineas always knew just what to say to cheer her up. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Isabella and Phineas watched the rest of the match unfold from their seats. The soccer team remained in the lead for the rest of the game, much to Isabella’s delight (and Phineas’s chagrin). At last, the game ended, and Isabella shot up from her chair with a shriek of joy. </p><p> </p><p>“WE WON!!!!!!!!! I told you we’d win and WE DID!!!!! WOOOOO!!!!!!!! Who was right??? ME!!” </p><p>She plopped back into the chair with a contented sigh. </p><p> </p><p>Phineas frowned and pouted. </p><p>“....ok, you know what, you don’t have to rub it in.” </p><p> </p><p>They were so busy reacting to the outcome of the match, they didn’t hear a third party enter the observation deck. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I’m not interrupting anything, am I?” </p><p>Ferb exited the elevator and strode over to where they sat. </p><p> </p><p>And Phineas and Isabella blushed and pretended they hadn’t heard what he said. </p><p> </p><p>“Nice playing out there, Ferb!!” Phineas exclaimed. (He was eager to change the subject). “Even though we lost. You looked great!” </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks! How’s his head, Isabella?” Ferb asked. </p><p> </p><p>“It looks alright!!” Isabella replied with a smile. “I think he’s just going to have a bad bruise.” </p><p> </p><p>Ferb patted his brother on the shoulder. “I think he’ll survive that. Nothing can keep this guy down.”</p><p> </p><p>Phineas grinned. “How’s the stadium holding up down there?” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s holding up well!” Ferb replied. “I did think of ONE modification we could add, though.”</p><p> </p><p>“You did? What is it?” </p><p> </p><p>“A skylight.” </p><p> </p><p>Isabella and Phineas both cocked their heads at Ferb, momentarily confused. </p><p> </p><p>“...not that that’s a bad idea, but why do you want to add a skylight?” Phineas voiced. “Wouldn’t that get in the way of the players’ mobility?”</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps, but it would make the stadium feel less enclosed, let the players see the sun and clouds during the day and the stars at night.” Ferb explained. He rubbed his chin pensively. “Although…</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose you didn’t need a skylight to see stars earlier....right, Phineas?” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Isabella’s heart practically leapt out of her chest. </p><p>“.<em> ...did he just say Phineas didn’t need a skylight to see stars earlier? But...if Ferb said that...then that means….Phineas actually tenderly brushed the hair from my face and said he was seeing stars while looking at me?? That was real???? </em>”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Phineas didn’t condone acts of violence. </p><p>…..but at this point Ferb was ASKING to be pushed. Or shoved. Or pummeled with an entire arms’ worth of pillows. </p><p> </p><p>“FERB!!!! I was out of it when I said that, okay???” Phineas exclaimed, trying to save face as best he could (and failing, because his face was beet red). “I didn’t know what I was saying!!!” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“<em>....Phineas actually tenderly brushed the hair from my face and said he was seeing stars while looking at me. That was real.</em> <em>Oh my gosh. Ohhhh my gosh. Ohhhhh mY GOSH.</em>” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Phineas dared a glance at Isabella and winced because she was staring at him with wide eyes. </p><p>Perhaps she’d forgotten about the “seeing stars” incident until Ferb reminded her of it, and now she was remembering just how weird it had been. She was probably embarrassed. PHINEAS was certainly embarrassed. </p><p>…..for the second time that day, he wondered why Ferb hated him.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Isabella...I’m sorry….” Phineas rubbed the back of his neck, desperate to move past this awkward hurdle and pretend it hadn’t happened at all. “I honestly don’t know what came over me down there, my head was so fuzzy after I got hit. Whatever I said, I didn’t mean it.”</p><p> </p><p>Waaaaait that didn’t sound right. </p><p> </p><p>“I MEAN. Not that you aren’t as beautiful as the stars! Which is what I meant! You are!! I meant that!! That’s true!!! But—I just—"</p><p> </p><p>He was making it worse. </p><p>He needed to stop. </p><p> </p><p>“......maybe I hit my head harder than I thought.” </p><p> </p><p>At this point, Ferb deduced the situation had escalated too far for Phineas to handle it alone. It was time for some damage control. </p><p>“Alright, Phineas. I think we should head home. You should probably get some sleep.” He nudged Phineas out of his chair. “Isabella, are you walking with us?” </p><p> </p><p>Isabella nodded numbly as she stood. She didn’t trust herself to speak at the moment. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> .....PHINEAS THINKS I’M BEAUTIFUL?!??!?!??! </em>”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The walk home was quiet. </p><p>Ferb didn’t usually talk much, so said quiet wasn’t unusual on his end. </p><p>But Phineas and Isabella weren’t saying much either. Which was very unusual. </p><p>Ferb knew he was probably to blame for that. So he’d decided to give the teasing a rest for the night. </p><p> </p><p>When they arrived in front of Isabella’s house, Ferb said goodbye to her before taking his leave and crossing the street. </p><p>(He wasn’t sure whether or not she and Phineas wanted to talk alone, but he wanted to give them space in case they did.) </p><p> </p><p>“So! Uh…” Phineas rubbed the back of his neck. He and Isabella hadn’t really spoken since they left the Football X7 stadium. “Do you want to come over and put the finishing touches on our song tomorrow?” </p><p> </p><p>Isabella blinked and nodded. In all the commotion of the past couple of hours, she’d nearly forgotten about the project. “Yeah, yeah...we should probably do that....we don’t want to put it off until Sunday.” </p><p> </p><p>“Alright. I guess, uh...I guess I’ll text you tomorrow. And then I’ll see you tomorrow.” </p><p> </p><p>“That sounds good. ...I’ll see you then.” </p><p> </p><p>Isabella didn’t look at him as she said goodbye. Her eyes were instead cast upward at the sky and illuminated with starlight. </p><p>“....they really are beautiful, aren’t they?” she whispered softly. </p><p> </p><p>Phineas followed her gaze...and his heart stuttered when he realized what she must have been thinking about (and when he realized she didn’t sound embarrassed or flustered at all but rather...somewhat awestruck). </p><p> </p><p>A few seconds ambled by. </p><p> </p><p>Phineas bit his lip and steeled his courage...and then reached out for Isabella’s hand. </p><p>“.....they sure are…” he agreed. </p><p> </p><p>Except he wasn’t looking at the sky anymore. </p><p> </p><p>Isabella glanced down at their hands, and then up at Phineas...who was already gazing at her. </p><p>Her pulse quickened. </p><p> </p><p>“And...you’re beautiful too…” Phineas whispered gently. “Inside and out….”</p><p> </p><p>He leaned in and pressed a tender kiss to her cheek. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for taking care of me earlier. Goodnight, Isabella.” </p><p> </p><p>(Isabella had given him a thank-you kiss a few days ago, after all. If she asked, Phineas could say he was simply returning the favor.) </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Isabella couldn’t move. She could barely even stand. Her knees were going to give out any second now. </p><p> </p><p>She watched as Phineas crossed the street, as he made it to his front door, as he waved at her. </p><p>She should probably go open her own door. </p><p> </p><p>But she couldn’t move. </p><p>Her stomach was in knots and her head was spinning and her heart was pounding so loudly the entire neighborhood could probably hear it. </p><p> </p><p>….she wasn’t in Phineasland again, was she? </p><p>She blinked and shook her head, just to be sure. </p><p> </p><p>The rosy warmth on her cheek didn’t fade away. Phineas’s words still echoed clear as day in her mind. </p><p>That kiss had been real. His words had been real. </p><p> </p><p>Phineas had said she was beautiful. Twice. </p><p> </p><p>Phineas had <em> kissed </em> her. </p><p> </p><p>…Phineas was still standing outside, waiting for her to go inside. </p><p> </p><p>Somehow, Isabella managed to make it to her front door and open it. Phineas waved in her direction again before shutting his own door (and subsequently melting into a puddle in the foyer, though Isabella had no way of knowing that last bit). </p><p>She gazed out across the street and then up at the stars for a few moments as a tentative grin blossomed over her face.</p><p> </p><p>Isabella wasn’t sure what tomorrow would bring...but after tonight, she had a pretty good feeling about it. </p><p> </p><p>“....goodnight, Phineas.” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Ferb chuckled as he stared down at his brother, who lay sprawled out in the middle of the foyer with a lovestruck grin on his face. </p><p> </p><p>“I take it things went well out there?”</p><p> </p><p>Phineas beamed. </p><p> </p><p>“...yes, yes they did.” </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
 </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))</p><p>Thanks so much for reading!!!! This chapter went through a LOT of changes before I finally decided it was ready to post!!! (and I hope this chapter makes up for the last one, haha!) </p><p>Also, fun fact, “My Fair Goalie” is one of the first episodes I saw the day I officially started watching Phineas and Ferb and became a fan (which was probably the day I drew the characters for the first time...omg...I’m gonna cry), so it means a LOT to me! It was so much fun to incorporate Football X7 into this chapter as a way to pay homage to it!!!</p><p>I posted doodles of a few scenes (you can probably guess which ones, lol) for this chapter under the “cadence draws” and “can’t help falling in love” tags on my tumblr, @authenticcadence18, if you’d like to check them out! </p><p>Thanks so much for reading, and I’ll see you soonish for chapter 6! It’s gonna be a good one!!! ;D</p><p>(also, if there are any music theorists reading this, pls don't hate me for the barebones theory lesson at the beginning of the chapter. I tried to explain dominant and tonic chords as simply as I could, but I know there is a lot more to them than what I wrote! LOL)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HI GUYS!!!!!!! Thanks for stopping by!!!! I really hope you enjoy this chapter!!! All the support and love I've received for this fic has been so encouraging and really, REALLY means everything to me. You guys are the best!!!  </p><p>Thanks as always to @youruinedmylifebynotbeingreal for being a wonderful beta!!!</p><p>(ALSO. @dragonairice on Tumblr drew an AMAZING piece of art of the "you didn't need a skylight to see stars" scene in Chapter 5!!!!! you should totally go check it out, it's amazing!!!!!) </p><p>ALRIGHT. On with the chapter!!!!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Take my hand… </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Come on, Isabella. It’s nearly 10:30. You need to figure something out.” </p><p> </p><p>Isabella pulled her hair atop her head into a bun and squinted at her reflection for a second before groaning and letting it tumble down. </p><p>She’d been sitting in front of her mirror, trying to decide what to do with her hair today, for an embarrassing amount of time. </p><p>Usually Isabella just pulled her hair into a ponytail, snapped a bow in it, and called it a day. She didn’t have time to fret about physical appearances; she was usually so busy! And ponytails were cute AND practical. </p><p> </p><p>But...today was different. She didn’t have work, or school, or soccer practice. </p><p>She was just going over to Phineas’s house to finish their project by playing a few instruments. And singing a love song. </p><p>Strangely, the thought of doing the latter sounded more compelling today than it ever had. Perhaps the events of last night had something to do with that.</p><p> </p><p>Revisiting the memory of Phineas taking her hand, of Phineas softly whispering that she was beautiful, of Phineas thanking her with a kiss on her cheek, made Isabella’s face flush and her heart race all over again. </p><p>...she was really, <em> really </em> excited to spend time with him today. </p><p> </p><p>Isabella took a moment to ponder at her reflection again, at the way her hair hung loose and framed her face differently than her usual ponytail did. </p><p>She hadn’t worn her hair down outside the house in ages because, even though she loved the way it looked and felt, it was impractical.</p><p>(She had no idea how she’d managed to go a few years without pulling it back at all as a kid, especially during the summer! It was so HOT in Danville.)</p><p>As Isabella smiled at herself in the mirror, however, she supposed she could afford to be a little impractical today. </p><p> </p><p>Phineas had kissed her, after all. </p><p>Anything was possible. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Okay. Let’s review what we went over last night.” </p><p> </p><p>“Go for it.” </p><p> </p><p>“Isabella is coming over at 10:30. We’re going to record the last few instruments for our song, finalize the instrumental track, and then record ourselves singing it for Ms. Chase.”</p><p> </p><p>“I remembered that.” </p><p> </p><p>“We will be upstairs in Candace’s old music room the entire time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup.” </p><p> </p><p>“And YOU will be staying downstairs. Or in our room. Anywhere, as long as you stay away from Isabella and I.” </p><p> </p><p>“Got it.” </p><p> </p><p>“There will be no teasing. No embarrassing comments. No sly looks. No smug remarks about how we’re singing a love song together. No meddling in our interactions whatsoever. You got that?” </p><p> </p><p>“...I can’t make any promises.”</p><p> </p><p>“FERB.” </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay, I promise.” </p><p> </p><p>“Good.” </p><p> </p><p>“...I’d think you’d WANT me to meddle a bit, though. If I hadn’t said something last night, you probably wouldn’t have kissed Isabella at all.” </p><p> </p><p>“THAT was a one-time thing. I only kissed her because she kissed me first.</p><p> </p><p>“....HERS WAS A FRIENDLY KISS. ….DON’T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT.” </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Phineas’s heart leapt when the doorbell rang. “I GOT IT!!!!” he exclaimed, springing up from the couch and crossing over to the front door. He smiled confidently before grabbing the knob.</p><p>Today was going to be a good day. </p><p>He opened the door, and Isabella greeted him with a small wave and a cheerful, “Good morning, Phineas!” </p><p>Phineas found himself incapable of saying good morning back. He was a bit distracted. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Isabella has her hair down haven’t seen her with her hair down since we were kids she’s so pretty with her hair down I mean she’s always pretty but her hair’s down today ohmygosh I think I might fall over is it even scientifically possible for someone to be as beautiful as she is???”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Isabella frowned and tilted her head at Phineas, who’d been standing speechless and stiff as a board since she bid him good morning. “...you okay, Phineas?” she asked. “I don’t have a toothpaste stain on my dress, do I?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh! Hair down! Looks nice! Morning! Good!” Phineas managed to squeak as he ushered her inside. </p><p>“<em> ...real smooth, Romeo… </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” Isabella giggled and fiddled with a strand of her hair as she stepped through the doorway. “Thanks! It’s been awhile since I wore it down...I thought it could be fun for the day!” </p><p> </p><p>“It looks great!!” Phineas replied eagerly. He shut the door behind her. “I mean! It always looks great. It’s just a different kind of great today. Yeah. Uh. I’m just going to stop talking now.” </p><p> </p><p>Isabella laughed again, and the sound made Phineas feel as if he could float up and touch the ceiling without the aid of an anti-gravity fun launcher. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Phineas! You’re so sweet.” </p><p>Isabella hadn’t worn her hair down in the hopes of getting a compliment from Phineas. Maybe she hoped he’d think it was pretty, sure, but mostly she’d just wanted to wear it down because of how light and free it made her feel. </p><p>...but she couldn’t deny his reaction to it made her heart soar.</p><p> </p><p>Phineas twitched when he noticed Ferb standing at the end of the foyer, taking in the scene with an unreadable expression on his face. </p><p>He PRAYED his brother would honor his promise. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Ferb!!” Isabella said. “How’s your morning been?” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s been nice so far!” Ferb replied. “I hope yours has been good as well.” </p><p>He wanted to quip something like, <em> “PHINEAS certainly seems to be having a nice morning...he sure likes your new hairdo.” </em></p><p> </p><p>But he’d made his brother a promise.</p><p>Ferb was a lot of things, but he wasn’t one to break promises. </p><p>Even if it meant letting a golden opportunity like this one pass him by. </p><p> </p><p>So he maintained silence after greeting Isabella, simply waving at her and his brother before continuing into the kitchen to grab some coffee. </p><p>He could go back to meddling tomorrow. Once the promise expired. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh! I almost forgot!” Isabella whirled around and approached Phineas again. “I wanted to see how your head is doing...do you mind if I check it out?” </p><p> </p><p>“Go right ahead!” Phineas replied quickly. </p><p> </p><p>Isabella leaned in close to inspect the area he’d been hit. “...YIKES. That’s some bruise. Does it hurt when I touch it?” She prodded the injured area gently. </p><p> </p><p>“UH!! A little, b-but it’s not too bad.” Phineas managed to reply. </p><p> </p><p>“You can put some ice on it if it’s bothering you.” She withdrew her hand from his head and laid it on his shoulder. “Do you need me to get you some?” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Actually, Isabella, my head might short circuit at any second because it can’t comprehend how compassionate and wonderful and kind you are. I don’t think ice can fix that.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“nOPE! It’s fine!!! I’m fine!!!!” </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, then. If you’re sure. Are you ready to finish our song?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes! The song! I’m ready.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, what are we waiting for?” </p><p>Isabella smiled and grabbed his hand before starting off towards the staircase. </p><p> </p><p>As he followed, Phineas tried to pretend he and Isabella were kids again. Back then, holding her hand had just made him happy. </p><p>As a kid, he’d had the luxury of not understanding <em> why </em> holding Isabella’s hand made him so happy. Gaining said understanding had come with a whole slew of new feelings. Such as the nervousness tumbling around inside him right now.</p><p>But he didn’t want to be nervous right now. He just wanted to be happy. </p><p>He thought hard about his younger self and tried to recapture that feeling, the carefree joy of holding Isabella’s hand without worrying about having a crush on her. </p><p> </p><p>Isabella turned and smiled brightly at him as they reached the top of the stairs, and for a moment, the nervousness faded away. </p><p>Phineas smiled back.</p><p> </p><p>Today WAS going to be a good day. He’d make sure of it. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Phineas and Isabella stood at a table set up in the corner of their recording studio, sifting through notes and pages of sheet music. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, now that we’ve recorded the guitar solos and spliced them into the track, all we need to do is record the cello and violin stuff, finalize the instrumental track, and sing, right? And then we’ll be done?” Isabella asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Yup!!” Phineas replied. “And all the stuff we’ve already recorded over the past week is loaded into the track as well! It shouldn’t take too long to get the cello and violin parts in there, so long as we don’t have to re-record them a bunch of times.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ok cool!!” Isabella looked through the sheet music on the table and found the cello score.  “Here’s my music...where’d we put the cello again?” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s over there, next to the guitars!” </p><p> </p><p>“Got it!” She grabbed a pair of headphones from the table and placed them over her ears. “It sure was nice of the Danville Orchestra to lend us all these instruments for our project! I suppose the state-of-the-art microphones you built them sophomore year for that benefit concert inspired them to help us out.”</p><p> </p><p>(The people of Danville were often more than willing to lend a hand to Phineas. It was the least they could do, after all the amazing things he’d done for them!)</p><p> </p><p>Isabella lingered at Phineas’s side for a moment, just smiling at him. “This has been a lot of fun….” she mused softly. “I’m excited we’re almost finished, but I’m also a little sad…”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, we still get to sing our song for the class!” Phineas reminded her. “And, heck! Now we have a recording studio! We can record music together whenever we want.” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s a good point….” Isabella replied thoughtfully. “We should start brainstorming our next song cover soon...or write our own!!” She took his hand and gave it a brief squeeze before setting off across the studio to unpack the cello and get it tuned up to record. “I’ll let you know when I’m ready, and we can record the cello part!” </p><p> </p><p>Phineas took a deep breath and willed his heart to slow down as Isabella left his side.</p><p>Her interactions with him had been a bit...different...today. And his heart couldn’t handle much more of it. </p><p>She kept smiling at him. Like, even more than normal. Or just gazing fondly at him. </p><p>And she kept finding little ways to be close to him...be it by placing her hand on his shoulder while they talked, leaning on his chair and resting her chin near his head while he sat at the soundboard mixing music together, or just grabbing his hand for handfuls of seconds in the moments in-between. </p><p> </p><p>After about an hour of spending time with her, Phineas was a bundle of giddy nerves. </p><p>He didn’t know why Isabella was doing these things, but he certainly wasn’t complaining about it. </p><p> </p><p>Well….maybe he had a HOPE as to why she was doing these things. </p><p>Every time Isabella smiled at him or touched his shoulder or gazed softly at him, his heart couldn’t help but wonder, “.<em> ...what if? </em>” </p><p> </p><p>What if…?</p><p> </p><p>What if, after he’d kissed her last night, something had changed between them? </p><p>For the better? </p><p> </p><p>And, Phineas hadn’t just kissed Isabella out of nowhere. She’d kissed him before that. </p><p>The more he thought about it, the more he wondered if hers had really been a friendly kiss at all. </p><p> </p><p>….what if she liked him too? </p><p> </p><p>…….she probably didn’t. This was probably just wishful thinking. She was probably just being nice. </p><p>And yet....the “<em> what ifs…? </em>” persisted </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Hey, Phineas?” Isabella was kneeling on the ground next to the cello case. “Can you grab me a chair? I forgot to get one.” </p><p> </p><p>“Sure!!” Phineas picked up a chair from his side of the room and brought it to Isabella, who smiled sweetly at him before sitting down. He held it steady for her as she sat, just in case. </p><p>(He didn’t want Isabella to fall over, especially not while holding a cello! Cellos were big. And expensive.) </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Phineas! What would I do without you?” </p><p>She leaned her head back and grinned up at him before putting some rosin on her bow. </p><p> </p><p>“N-no problem!!” Phineas replied. “I’m gonna go, uh, get the soundbooth ready to record. You just let me know when you’re ready!”</p><p>Even as he walked away, he couldn’t get the image of Isabella’s smile out of his head. </p><p> </p><p>...he really needed to compose himself before they actually started singing, or he was going to pass out before they even got to the bridge. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Isabella smiled to herself as she played a few G scales on the cello to warm up her fingers. She’d always been fascinated with string instruments due to the duality of how they were played. They came in two parts. There was the main body of the instrument, of course, be it a cello or a viola or a violin. And then there was the bow. Both components were required to create beautiful music. </p><p>The instrument she held was a combination of two very different parts coming together to make one perfect, harmonious whole. </p><p> </p><p>…..which kind of reminded Isabella of herself and a certain someone with red hair. </p><p> </p><p>Said certain someone was currently in the soundbooth, looking as cute as ever in a white and orange striped shirt that reminded her of the one he’d worn a lot when they were younger. </p><p>She glanced down at her own outfit—a comfy pink dress she liked to wear whenever she didn’t have any place to be and a pair of leggings—and supposed it reminded her of how she used to dress when she was younger too. </p><p>….maybe this connection to her younger self explained why Isabella was perhaps being a BIT more forward with her feelings towards Phineas today. </p><p> </p><p>In the past hour she’d gone out of her way to hold his hand, to smile at him, to just be CLOSE to him as much as she could, just like she used to do when they were kids. </p><p>Phineas hadn’t seemed to mind, just like he hadn’t minded when they were kids. </p><p> </p><p>(If he’d minded, Isabella definitely would have stopped, because the last thing she wanted to do was make Phineas uncomfortable).</p><p> </p><p>This time around, though, rather than being oblivious to the attention, he actually seemed to LIKE it. </p><p>She’d noticed the way he smiled shyly whenever she rested her hand on his shoulder, or the way his eyes lit up whenever he caught her gazing fondly at him. </p><p>Which only made her want to gaze at him even more. </p><p> </p><p>After all that had happened between them last night, Isabella couldn’t help but wonder if maybe, JUST maybe, Phineas liked her—like, LIKED her-liked her—after all. Or at least, if he was starting to. </p><p>Maybe it was a stretch. Maybe he’d just been being friendly when he gushed about how pretty she was. And kissed her. And smiled back at her.  </p><p>Isabella couldn’t be sure. (Even if she was sure she’d treasure those moments forever.) </p><p>But...over the course of the past hour, she’d come up with a plan. </p><p> </p><p>After they finished their project for the day, once they finished recording their instruments and singing together….she was going to ask Phineas out. </p><p> </p><p>Not to be her boyfriend or anything! (Not yet, anyway.)</p><p>Just, out. The two of them. Doing something fun. It didn’t even have to be inherently romantic. </p><p> </p><p>Isabella had come to realize that she didn’t necessarily NEED to confess her love to Phineas in an over-the-top, dramatic way to convey her feelings to him (as she’d always thought she would have to do as a kid, since he was just...<em> so </em> oblivious). She could just...express interest in spending time with him in a context that wasn’t necessarily strictly friendly. Go to lunch with him, or see a movie (...actually, perhaps seeing a movie wasn’t the best idea, considering how that had turned out the last time she tried…), or just sit at a coffee shop and do homework together. Slowly but surely help him realize how much she cared. </p><p>Isabella’s main fear concerning Phineas for years had been that she’d lose him as a friend if he ever found out about her feelings...but perhaps, if she took things one step at a time, just let them happen as opposed to rushing into them....they could go from being friends to something more without even realizing it. </p><p> </p><p>(Perhaps they already had.) </p><p> </p><p>Of course, there was always the possibility that Phineas would say no to her request to go out.</p><p>Which would hurt. But it would hurt less than an outright rejection of her feelings. </p><p> </p><p>“You sound great, Isabella!! Are you ready to record?” Phineas’s voice carried through into her headphones. </p><p> </p><p>Isabella looked over at him and smiled. “Sure am!!!” </p><p> </p><p>Phineas gave her a thumbs up. “Alright, here we go!” </p><p> </p><p>The familiar instrumental track they’d been building for the past week swelled in Isabella’s ears. She adjusted her posture and readied herself to play—though the cello didn’t come in until the second verse, so she had a bit of time. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A bit of time…. </em>
</p><p>She smiled. </p><p> </p><p>Perhaps in a bit of time, in just a couple of hours, she’d be out with Phineas. Holding his hand. Smiling at him. Taking a first step towards the next step with him. </p><p>Isabella couldn’t wait. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“....I think…I think that’s it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my gosh. Phineas, we did it.” </p><p> </p><p>“We DID IT!!!</p><p> </p><p>“YES!!!!!” </p><p> </p><p>At last!! The instrumental track was complete. After recording and mixing everything together, Isabella and Phineas had sat down in the soundbooth to listen to the final product...and it sounded fantastic. </p><p>(Who’d have expected anything less from the two of them?)</p><p> </p><p>Now there was only one thing missing. </p><p> </p><p>Phineas gulped. </p><p>“So...uh….I guess it’s time for us to sing?” </p><p> </p><p>Isabella smiled and rubbed the back of her neck. “I guess it is!” </p><p> </p><p>Phineas coughed. “So! Uh, do you want to practice it once or twice before we record for Ms. Chase? I’ve got my part memorized, but I know we haven’t sung together yet.” </p><p> </p><p>(They’d spent a couple of hours notating their song earlier in the week, discussing who would sing what and coming up with fun harmonies...but they’d used a piano to plink out all the notes and parted ways to practice their parts on their own. They still hadn’t sung anything together.)</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve got my part memorized too, and I say we just go for it!!!” Isabella replied with a grin. “How many times have we sung spontaneous musical numbers together? If anyone can record a song on the first take, it’s us!!!” </p><p>The sooner she and Phineas finished recording, the sooner Isabella could ask him out. She was excited to sing with him, of course, and she was a little sad to be finishing their project…but thinking about what could happen afterward was growing increasingly more enticing.</p><p>“And, if we mess up, we can always record another take,” she added, just so Phineas wouldn’t think she wanted to get the singing over with. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh! Okay, then! ...let’s go!” </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Ok, so just to review how this is going to work…since we just need to send a scratch recording to Ms. Chase, we don’t have to wear headphones to record ourselves singing. This microphone—" Phineas gestured to a microphone suspended in the middle of the ceiling, right above where he and Isabella stood. “—will pick up our voices and the instrumental track. And it doesn’t matter if we move around while we sing: the mic will pick it up no matter what. This recording doesn’t need to be perfect; it’s just for Ms. Chase.” </p><p> </p><p>“Sounds good, Phineas!!!” </p><p> </p><p>“Alright!! I guess, uh….I guess….I guess we just go for it.”</p><p>Phineas pulled a remote from his pocket. “When I push this button, the recording will start!” he explained. “And when I push this one, the track will come on. All we have to do is sing.”</p><p> </p><p>Isabella nodded. “I’m ready!!!”</p><p> </p><p>Phineas took a deep breath. </p><p>He could do this. </p><p>It was just singing. </p><p>...about love. </p><p>…..with the girl he loved. </p><p> </p><p>“.....here we go.”</p><p>He pushed the record button, then the play button. </p><p> </p><p>Instantly, the lilt of Isabella and Phineas’s hands dancing across the piano in the key of G filled the air. </p><p>As the familiar intro echoed around them, Phineas and Isabella exchanged a glance before looking away timidly. </p><p> </p><p>Phineas’s stomach was in knots. He’d been simultaneously anticipating and dreading this moment for weeks, the moment where he’d finally get to tell Isabella how he truly felt without fear of it ruining their friendship. </p><p>All the “<em> what if’s </em> ?” speculating the possibility of Isabella having feelings for him vanished, leaving only ones such as “ <em> what if I choke? or forget the words?? what if I look at Isabella while I’m singing and she figures out I like her??? And what if she doesn’t like me back and all the hand holding and smiling was just friendly????” </em></p><p>Oh gosh. The intro was almost over. </p><p>Phineas found a point on the wall he could fixate on while singing. Maybe he just needed to focus on the music, on the technical side of things. And he’d be okay. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Isabella, who’d been all confidence and excitement only moments before, suddenly realized….she was incredibly nervous. </p><p>It was one thing to fantasize about asking Phineas out later, to conjure up mental images of them walking together and talking together. </p><p>But here? Right now? They were about to sing a love song. </p><p>They...were about to sing about being in love….with each other. </p><p>Or...to each other. </p><p>Could Isabella’s heart handle that? </p><p>….she was about to find out, because the intro was ending and Phineas was opening his mouth to take a breath. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> Okay…I can do this.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Wise men say...only fools rush in….”  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Don’t look at Isabella don’t look at Isabella don’t look at Isabella. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “...but I can’t help…” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> DON’T LOOK AT ISABELLA.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “...falling in love with you.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Isabella watched Phineas as he sang (and perhaps felt a few shivers go up and down her arms as he did so because WOW...his voice was as amazing as ever). She found his fixed posture and rigidness a bit off-putting at first—although he sounded great, he didn’t look like he was having fun at all—but then she realized, perhaps he was trying to be as professional with this recording as possible. </p><p>Isabella considered the lyrics she was about to sing, and who she was about to sing them near. </p><p>...maybe she needed to borrow some of that professionalism. </p><p>As Phineas finished his verse, Isabella found her own point on the wall to gaze at and took a breath. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Alright. Here we go. You can do this, Garcia-Shapiro.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Shall I stay? Would it be a sin?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘Sin’? Yikes, now that I think about it, that’s kind of a heavy word for a love song…should we have changed that? …oh, I need to keep singing.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“<em> ...If I can’t help… </em>”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> …DON’T LOOK AT PHINEAS.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“<em> ....falling in love with you. </em>” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Phineas couldn’t help but gaze at Isabella as she sang. Her voice was as beautiful as he remembered, if not more so. </p><p>Isabella chanced a glance at Phineas when she finished her verse and as the first instrumental break of the song—a repeat of one of the verses played on cello—kicked in. They stared for a second or two, taking in each-other’s rigid postures….and then both giggled silently. </p><p>Why were they acting so FORMAL? This was supposed to be fun!! And it wasn’t so bad: they’d both survived a verse at this point. </p><p>Isabella pretended to hold a cello and mimed dramatically playing the solo she’d recorded an hour ago, and Phineas grinned and joined in by accompanying her on air piano. </p><p> </p><p>By the time the bridge began, neither of them could remember why they’d been so nervous in the first place. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Like a river flows…”  </em>
</p><p>Phineas sang this first line with a grin, wiggling his arms in an attempt to look like a river himself.</p><p> </p><p>Isabella cracked a smile at him. </p><p>
  <em> “Surely to the sea….”  </em>
</p><p>For her line, she pretended to swim through the air. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Darling, so it goes….” </em>
</p><p>Phineas gestured to Isabella as he sang, offering her his hand in an over-the-top way. </p><p> </p><p>Isabella formally accepted his hand, returning the gesture with equal dramaticism.  </p><p>
  <em> “Some things are meant to be….”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>They held eye contact for a moment….and then dropped their hands and laughed again. </p><p>It felt good to be silly, to understand each other’s jokes without having to speak. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Take my hand….”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>They were singing together now, still smiling, still in character. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Take my whole life too….”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Seriously, why had they been so worried? This was fun!!!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “For I can’t help...falling in love with you.”  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The whine of an electric guitar burst into the air, signaling the beginning of the song’s second instrumental break. </p><p>Phineas took the air guitar solo—since he’d recorded it!!—and Isabella couldn’t help but grin.  </p><p>Suddenly, she wanted to move! She wanted to dance!! Because she was having fun with Phineas and making music with him and the microphones could pick up their voices from anywhere in the room, so why NOT dance??</p><p>Phineas smiled at Isabella as she spun around the recording studio, seemingly without a care in the world. </p><p>He’d missed getting to be goofy and free and spontaneous with her. </p><p>The electric guitar played its final note, and Phineas gently set down his air guitar as Isabella slowed to a stop across the room. They grinned and pretended to applaud before bowing to one another. </p><p> </p><p>A second or so passed. </p><p>Isabella and Phineas rose from their bows. </p><p> </p><p>Their eyes met. </p><p>….and something in the air shifted. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, they weren’t laughing or joking around anymore. </p><p> </p><p>They were just...Isabella and Phineas. Best friends. Standing together. Seeing each other. Inexplicably filled with certainty over things they’d never dared discuss aloud before.</p><p> </p><p>They took a few steps towards each other as the bridge started up again. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Like a river flows, surely to the sea... </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Something seemed to dissolve all the fears and anxieties and obliviousness away, leaving only Phineas and Isabella and the bond they shared as they sang. Somehow, nothing else seemed to matter. There was warmth in the air and in the notes and everywhere. It was palpable. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Darling so it goes… </em>” </p><p> </p><p>The events of the past couple of weeks, the ones they’d been fretting over for the past couple of hours, were filtered in a different light now, amongst the guitars and strings and the dim glow of the recording studio. </p><p>Their “not a date” at Nosh Olé, calling each other cute the first morning they’d walked to school together, Isabella’s impromptu thank-you kiss during soccer practice, Phineas’s claim of seeing stars while gazing at her in the Football X7 stadium and HIS impromptu thank you kiss afterward...</p><p>What if they really had meant something more all along?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “...some things are meant to be….” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Phineas and Isabella drew nearer, perhaps without even realizing it. They were like two magnets, unable to deny the invisible fields tugging them towards one another. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Take my hand…. </em>” </p><p> </p><p>Isabella and Phineas weren’t sure who reached out first. But it didn’t really matter. Now their hands were grasped together, fingers entwined as tightly as the harmonies they were singing. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“<em> Take my whole life too… </em>”</p><p> </p><p>They drew closer and closer, hands still clasped, eyes soft with wonder and...love? </p><p>...of <em> course </em> they were in love.</p><p>How had they not seen it before? </p><p> </p><p>“<em> For I can’t help...falling in love with you… </em>” </p><p> </p><p>The desire to seal that love, to memorialize it and make it real, wasn’t a conscious thought. But it was there. In the music. In their smiles. In their eyes. In their hearts. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> For I can’t help…” </em> </p><p> </p><p>Their faces were practically touching now, eyes shuttered in anticipation of what was to follow. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> ...falling in love…” </em></p><p> </p><p>They weren’t even THINKING of what was to follow. </p><p> </p><p>“...<em> with...." </em></p><p> </p><p>But they could feel it.</p><p> </p><p>“.<em> ....you... </em>” </p><p> </p><p>The music and the recording studio and the world seemed to fade away, leaving only Phineas and Isabella as the final lyric brought them together at last…</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Isabella came to her senses first, just millimetres away from brushing Phineas’s lips with her own. </p><p>“......<em> what am I DOING??? </em>” </p><p>She jolted away from Phineas as if electrified, eyes wide, face burning, heart racing for an entirely different reason than it had been racing only moments ago. </p><p>This was bad. This was so bad. This was SO VERY BAD. </p><p> </p><p>Phineas came to his senses the moment Isabella jerked away from him. He blinked, suddenly aware of how close he’d been standing to her, how freaked out she looked now, how close he’d come to.... </p><p>Oh. Oh no. </p><p>This was not good. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Isabella couldn’t stop shaking. </p><p>This was bad. </p><p>This was so, SO bad. </p><p>She’d been all set to slowly ease into forming a relationship with Phineas, to gradually convey her feelings to him. </p><p>...so WHY HAD SHE JUST TRIED TO KISS HIM???? </p><p>THAT WAS THE COMPLETE OPPOSITE OF GRADUAL!!!!!!!! </p><p> </p><p>and….and…….what if it hadn’t even been real at all???</p><p>…..oh gosh...what if she’d been in PHINEASLAND???? what if everything today, all the moments they’d shared, had just been daydreams????? Isabella was so discombobulated, she couldn’t discern what was real and what wasn’t at this point. </p><p> </p><p>Well. The way Phineas was staring at her now was real. </p><p>Wide eyed. Shocked. Maybe even horrified. </p><p>She’d tried to kiss a fantasy of Phineas while singing with the real one. And the real Phineas looked horrified. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Phineas was frozen. </p><p>What….how….what had just happened?? ...hOW HAD THAT HAPPENED????</p><p>He’d tried to kiss Isabella. Without even realizing it. </p><p> </p><p>He’d gotten so caught up in the song, so swept up in the wonder of being able to honestly express his feelings to her...he’d tried to KISS HER. And she’d freaked out. She’d pulled away. </p><p>For a moment, some part of him must have thought that maybe. Maybe. She returned his feelings. Because there were <em> “what if’s” </em> in his heart and because she’d been looking at him lovingly and smiling at him and leaning closer….</p><p>But perhaps she’d just been getting into character. Singing the song authentically. Not to him. Not about him. But just. Singing. </p><p> </p><p>Because if Isabella returned his feelings, why would she have pulled away? </p><p>Why would she look so horrified now??</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“....UHM. UH. T-that...that sounded great, Phineas!!” </p><p> </p><p>“Y-yeah!! It sounded awesome!!”</p><p> </p><p>“I think we c-can use that!” </p><p> </p><p>“Y-yup! Same!!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, uh! I just remembered I have to uh...uh...do something for my mom, uh—"</p><p> </p><p>“That’s fine!! I can put the finishing touches on the recording! I-I’ll send it to you!” </p><p> </p><p>“Great, great, great. Awesome. Ok. Uh. I’m just going to. Uh. Go now. Uh. Bye!”</p><p> </p><p>“Bye!” </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Ferb had been sprawled out on the living room couch for the better part of an hour, watching a random documentary about lobsters he’d happened to catch on the nature channel. </p><p>Apparently they mated for life!! Who knew? </p><p> </p><p>His attention span was interrupted by the sound of someone on the staircase. He turned his head, and there was Isabella. Running down the stairs. Looking a little flustered. </p><p>Had she and Phineas finished their project already? It wasn’t even one o’clock. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Isabella! How’s the recording going?”</p><p> </p><p>Isabella didn’t look at him as she crossed the room. She appeared to be in quite a hurry. </p><p>“Great! It’s fine! We’re done!” </p><p> </p><p>...something about her seemed off. </p><p> </p><p>“....are you alright?” Ferb asked. </p><p> </p><p>“YUP. I’m fine! Just peachy!! Bye!!!”</p><p>(Except she didn’t sound fine. Or peachy.)</p><p> </p><p>And then she was out the door. </p><p>….leaving Ferb to wonder what on Earth had happened upstairs. </p><p> </p><p>He took a deep breath before abandoning the lobster documentary, standing from the couch, and slowly making his way up the stairs and into the recording studio to check on Phineas, just in case.</p><p> </p><p>He found his brother sitting in the soundbooth, pressing buttons and fiddling with the computer with a vacant look in his eyes. </p><p>...something was definitely wrong. </p><p> </p><p>“....is everything okay?” Ferb asked. “Isabella left in a bit of a hurry.” </p><p> </p><p>Phineas’s expression remained blank. </p><p>“......I...I’m pretty sure….I almost kissed her. I….I don’t even know how it happened, we were just singing and….and we were standing so CLOSE to each other and then….and then she got freaked out. She ran away.” </p><p> </p><p>Actually voicing what had just happened made the reality of it all sink in. </p><p>Phineas buried his face in his hands and let out an anguished groan. </p><p> </p><p>Ferb patted his brother on the shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. </p><p>Internally, though, he was puzzled. </p><p>The Isabella he’d grown up with NEVER would have passed up an opportunity to kiss Phineas. </p><p>...so why had she done so now? </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The answer occurred to Ferb a bit later, when he and Phineas were back in their own room. </p><p>...maybe Isabella thought it hadn’t been real at all. (He knew all about the daydreams she used to have when they were younger). </p><p>Maybe she’d been as freaked out as Phineas was, was still freaking out...just like Phineas was. </p><p> </p><p>Ferb looked across the room at his brother, who sat on his bed with his head in his hands (looking eerily similar to how he’d looked when he first figured out he had feelings for Isabella), and then glanced down at his phone. </p><p>He supposed he might have to break his promise and meddle. Just a bit. </p><p> </p><p>Otherwise, it seemed Phineas and Isabella were never going to realize they loved each other. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>............................please don't hate me 😅</p><p>I posted a few doodles for this chapter (you...uh...you can probably guess which scene I drew👀) and a recording of what Phineas and Isabella's duet sounds like on my Tumblr, if you'd like to check them out!!!! </p><p>Edit: <a href="https://authenticcadence18.tumblr.com/post/629822132675903488/ok-first-of-all-i-own-nothing-this-is-just-a">here</a> is a link to the duet! I’ll post links to the artwork eventually, lol. </p><p>Thanks as always for reading!!! If you'd like more fandom shenanigans from me, you can find me on Tumblr @authenticcadence18. </p><p>I'll see you soonish for Chapter 7!! ☺️</p><p>(OK ALSO. I can't take credit for the lobster bit, that was 100% my roommate, lol.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HIIII GUYS!!!!! Sorry about the wait! It has been a busy two weeks, lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter!!</p>
<p>Thanks as always to youruinedmylifebynotbeingreal for being a FABULOUS beta, and also TODAY IS MACARONSFORCHAT'S BIRTHDAY!!!!!! she's been supporting this fic from the beginning and I would be remiss if I did not give her a shoutout :). </p>
<p>Thanks so much for reading, and I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Take my whole life too… </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The tears began falling as soon as Isabella was out of the Flynn-Fletcher house. They blurred her vision as she crossed the street, but she didn’t bother to wipe them away. After so many years of visiting Phineas every day, she could’ve walked this route with her eyes closed if she had to. </p>
<p>“<em> Just keep walking, Isabella, just keep walking. </em>” </p>
<p>She just needed to get home. Home meant safety. Home meant comfort and security. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She used to feel that way about the house she was fleeing now. </p>
<p>Funny how time changed things. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Isabella made it to the porch. She fumbled around in her purse for a bit, trying to find the key by touch alone because she could barely see anything at this point. </p>
<p>“<em> Just have to make it inside, just have to make it inside… </em>.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She found the key.</p>
<p>“<em> Almost there, almost there. </em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isabella opened the door with shaky hands and quietly shut it behind her.</p>
<p>As the door shifted into place and the lock clicked, the flight-or-fight response that had been fueling her adrenaline for the past few minutes fizzled away, leaving only a weariness that felt uncomfortably familiar and yet heavier than anything she’d ever had to bear before. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Isabella made it to her room, she grabbed a pillow from her bed, hugged it to her chest, and sat on the floor in a daze. After a few seconds of staring numbly at the ground, her lip quivered, and the dam in her heart finally crumbled as she started to sob. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>For the next few minutes, Isabella clung to the pillow like a lifeline, mourning the loss of the easy friendship she’d rekindled with Phineas over the past couple of weeks and wishing more than anything that she could go back to this morning, to the smiles and laughter and way things used to be. </p>
<p>...how could she have tried to kiss him?</p>
<p>How could she have been so reckless? So careless??</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“....it just felt so real…..” she whispered, as if to assure herself this mess wasn’t entirely her fault. </p>
<p>(Even though it totally was.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>None of it—the tentative flirting, the soft, adoring looks Phineas had given her, the way her hands had felt entwined with his—had seemed like a daydream. It hadn’t felt like a typical trip to Phineasland, where things were always just slightly off, just slightly too good to be true. </p>
<p>It really HAD seemed real. </p>
<p>And, perhaps parts of it had been real. Maybe they’d actually been holding hands—it wouldn’t have been the first time they did so while singing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Isabella couldn’t get Phineas’s reaction to their almost-kiss out of her head. </p>
<p>He’d looked completely, totally, utterly freaked out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This meant he hadn’t wanted to kiss her. </p>
<p>It also meant she’d likely imagined most—if not all—of the little ways he’d appeared to reciprocate her feelings throughout the day. </p>
<p>...and it meant he almost certainly knew how she felt about him now...and wasn’t particularly thrilled about it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was just...the worst. </p>
<p><br/>Isabella had worked so hard to get over Phineas for the sake of their friendship…and ultimately to the detriment of their friendship...for years. And then, within a couple of weeks, she’d dared to open her heart again, to open herself up to freely loving him again without expectations of being loved back, to contemplate the possibility of taking small steps towards a relationship with him when it seemed he might just like her too. </p>
<p>But she’d gone too far without even meaning to. And she’d blown it. Phineas didn’t love her. And now he probably didn’t even want to be her friend. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Isabella...stop it.” </p>
<p>She was talking to herself now, trying to speak some sense into her brain. </p>
<p>“Phineas is still my friend…” she articulated. “...maybe things are going to be super awkward between us now but...he’s the nicest person ever. He would never stop being my friend…right?” </p>
<p>It was easy to speak these words aloud, to acknowledge that they were logical...but harder to see through the anxiety plaguing her in order to actually believe them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And it was even harder to imagine her friendship with Phineas ever returning back to normal. </p>
<p>Because the desire. The aching, burning, desperate desire for Phineas to love her...to tell him she loved him so, SO much. The desire she’d vowed to get over years ago, that had been simmering on the backburner ever since she opened her heart back up to Phineas...it was boiling over now. After coming so close to kissing him, to finally revealing her feelings to him (for better or worse)...she couldn’t ignore it any longer.  </p>
<p>A part of her wanted to avoid the house across the street for forever and never face Phineas again, sure...but another part yearned to race back across the street and just tell him she was madly in love with him once and for all. Rip the bandaid off, you know? </p>
<p>Things couldn’t get much worse at this point, right? He probably already had a pretty good idea how she felt so she might as well just lay it all out on the table. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yeah. Tell Phineas she loved him more than anything in the world and completely destroy what little semblance they had left of a friendship after whatever had happened in the recording studio.</p>
<p>…...that was a terrible idea. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But what was Isabella supposed to do now? How was she supposed to sit next to Phineas in class on Monday? And...oh gosh...they had to sing their song together AGAIN. FOR THE ENTIRE CLASS. </p>
<p>hOW was she supposed to get through that???</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a sigh, Isabella grasped for her phone and hesitantly opened up the “Fireside Girl Alum” group chat. She didn’t necessarily feel like roping the girls into this...frankly, she didn’t think they’d be able to understand how she was feeling right now...but she wasn’t sure what else to do. Maybe they could help her come up with some sort of scheme to get out of the performance...it would be like they were kids all over again. </p>
<p>(Deep down, Isabella had no desire to return to the schemes and manipulated situations of her childhood….but what other choice did she have?)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before she even started to type, though, a new message popped up on her phone. </p>
<p>It was from Ferb. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you okay?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A small smile appeared on Isabella’s face. </p>
<p>Ferb had never minded listening to her vent about Phineas when they were kids, and she appreciated his willingness to be there for her now. Her fingers hovered over the keypad to admit she was in fact not okay at all...but then she hesitated. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Because whenever Ferb was, Phineas was probably close by. </p>
<p>“is it safe to text you?” she asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferb’s reply came fast. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry, Phineas can’t see my phone. And I’ll delete these messages once we’re done: this will stay between us. I just want to make sure you’re alright. What happened?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>To an outsider, this exchange might have appeared strange...or even foolish. Was it really smart of Isabella to ramble about Phineas and her feelings for him to his brother? Wasn’t that sort of weird? </p>
<p>But Ferb and Isabella had been friends for a long time, and Isabella trusted him completely. She knew he’d never tell Phineas whatever she had to say...and she supposed he might be able to help her out too. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I almost kissed Phineas…” she admitted. “I don’t even know how it happened, one minute we were singing and having fun...and the next I realized I was about to kiss him and pulled away because I didn’t want to freak him out. But I think I freaked him out anyway….I hope he’s alright.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferb’s reply appeared a few seconds later. </p>
<p>“So you still love Phineas, right?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isabella couldn’t help but chuckle dryly at that. </p>
<p>
  <em> Did she ever.  </em>
</p>
<p>“Yeah...I tried to get over him but...it didn’t really work out…lol. I actually sort of thought he might like me back and was going to ask him out when we finished recording our song but...I don’t think that’s going to happen....now I’m afraid I imagined everything and that he doesn’t want to be my friend anymore.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She added on to that last message after sending it.  </p>
<p>“I know that sounds silly, Phineas is the friendliest person ever but...he looked so horrified after I tried to kiss him. I’m just scared I ruined everything.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took Ferb a bit longer to reply this time.</p>
<p>“Isabella, I can’t speak for Phineas, but if I know him, I know he’d never want to stop being your friend, no matter what. He cares about all his friends, and I know he must care an awful lot about you because you two are best friends.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isabella’s heart swelled at that.</p>
<p>Though she’d told herself something similar only minutes ago, the words rang far truer coming from Ferb than they sounded in her own voice.</p>
<p>“Thanks Ferb. That means a lot coming from you :)” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another text from Ferb came through after a minute or so. </p>
<p>“Is there someone you can talk to about all this?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isabella considered the Fireside Girl group chat...and then sighed. </p>
<p>If she messaged them, they’d probably just send assurances of, “Oh, Isabella, of course Phineas likes you! How could he not?” This might make her feel better for a moment...but not for long. </p>
<p>Their words would not be based in truth...they’d only be telling her what she wanted to hear. And that wasn’t what she needed right now. </p>
<p>“No, not really...I don’t think the Fireside Girls would understand, and my mom is at work. But thanks. Just texting you has made me feel a bit better.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Ferb didn’t text her back after that. Which was just as well...she supposed he was talking with Phineas. (Or listening to Phineas talk, anyway.)</p>
<p>….she<em> really </em> wished she could ask how he was doing. </p>
<p>But Ferb wouldn’t betray her trust to Phineas, so she couldn’t ask him to betray Phineas’s trust to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Imagining Phineas made Isabella’s heart ache all over again. </p>
<p>…..why did love have to hurt so much?</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Hey. Are you busy?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>no I’m free for a bit. what’s up?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Can you call Isabella for me?</p>
<p>I think she needs someone to talk to right now. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>sure, but why me? wouldn’t she rather talk to you or Phineas?</p>
<p>wait this has something to do with Phineas doesn’t it</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yup. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>oh boy. what happened?</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Apparently they almost kissed. And then got freaked out. </p>
<p>I’m with Phineas right now but Isabella is by herself.</p>
<p>And if Phineas is any indication, she’s probably not in good shape. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>oh yikes I’ll call her now</p>
<p>anything in particular you want me to say?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just remind her how much Phineas cares about her.</p>
<p>That’s what I’m trying to do with Phineas right now.</p>
<p> But you can’t tell Isabella he’s in love with her.</p>
<p>They have to do that part on their own.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>got if. </p>
<p>I mean got it. </p>
<p>give Phineas a hug for me </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Thanks, and I will...he certainly needs it. </p>
<p>Love you</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>love you too bro :)</p>
<p>someday when they get married we’ll remember this and smile</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>...I hope you’re right.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Isabella startled when her phone started to vibrate...and her eyes widened when she realized who the caller was. </p>
<p>She picked up the phone and accepted the call. </p>
<p>“Hello?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, Isabella!!” the voice on the other end sang back. “It’s been a long time, huh? How are you?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, Candace...uh….” Isabella rubbed her neck. “I...I’ve been better, actually…..” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Candace remained silent for a moment. </p>
<p>“...in retrospect, ‘how are you?’ probably wasn’t the best question to ask to kickstart this conversation...Ferb told me a bit about what happened between you and Phineas and asked me to call and check on you. Do you want to talk about it?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A lump formed in Isabella’s throat, and she blinked away a few tears as a wave of gratitude rushed over her. </p>
<p>If anyone could help her talk through any anxiety concerning her relationship with Phineas, it was Candace. She’d dealt with her own share of self-induced romantic turmoil over the years, and she knew Phineas far better than any of the Fireside Girls did. </p>
<p>Ferb must have known that. </p>
<p>...the two of them were the best. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh no, are you crying?” Candace asked. “Please don’t cry, it’s gonna be okay.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m fine!” Isabella insisted. “Well, I’m not fine...but...yeah. I want to talk about it. Thank you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok good!” Candace replied. “But, first thing’s first, it’s past one o’clock. Have you eaten lunch yet? Because if not, go eat something right now. Even if it’s just a tub of ice cream. It’ll help.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isabella smiled and slowly rose from the floor with a sniffle. “Ok, I’m going.” </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“.....so do you want to talk about it now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phineas shook his head. The last time he’d talked about it, about Isabella and the recording studio, it had only made it feel more real. Maybe if he just didn’t talk about it anymore, his current predicament wouldn’t seem as bad as it actually was. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...Phineas. Come on.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No. Phineas didn’t want to talk about it. He didn’t even want to think about it. </p>
<p>Not how horrified Isabella had looked when she pulled away from him, not the way she’d practically flown out of the recording studio afterward, not the way he’d dared to hope she might like him too……</p>
<p>…..aaand now he was thinking about it. </p>
<p>Curse the complex workings of the human brain. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phineas felt the bed shift beneath him as Ferb sat at his side. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“PHINEAS. Look at me. Let’s talk about this.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phineas stiffly lifted his head from his hands, wiping a few tears away from his face as he did so. </p>
<p>“WHAT, Ferb??” he exclaimed, an unfamiliar sharpness permeating his tone. “What do you want me to say? I thought Isabella liked me back, I was wrong! I got caught up in the moment and tried to kiss her and she didn’t want to kiss me and ran away!! And now I’ve probably ruined our friendship forever!! Which is just! The worst!! Because we were finally hanging out again and spending time together and I spent all of high school wanting to get that back, and when I finally got it back I MESSED IT UP. And now I’m afraid I’ll never even be able to look at Isabella again, much less sing with her at school this week. Is that what you wanted to hear? Are you happy now??” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferb offered his brother a small smile and patted him on the shoulder. </p>
<p>“Of course I’m not happy, Phineas. But that IS what I wanted to hear, so thank you. Now I have a better idea of what you’re struggling with, so I can figure out how to help.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Guilt twisted in Phineas’s chest. Ferb was only trying to be there for him, to support him, and what was he doing? Yelling at him. </p>
<p>Gosh...first Phineas had jeopardized his friendship with Isabella and now he was taking his anger at himself out on Ferb?</p>
<p>What was <em> wrong </em>with him today??</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ferb, I’m sorry….” He sighed. “I shouldn’t have snapped at you….none of this is your fault, and I know you’re just trying to help...” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I forgive you.” Ferb wrapped his arms around him. “And I get it. This stuff is hard.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phineas sniffled and let himself be held for a bit. </p>
<p>In moments like this, it was easy to remember that Ferb was a bit older than him and thus technically his big brother. </p>
<p>...Phineas wasn’t sure what he’d do without him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“....thanks, bro. You’re the best.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anytime…” Ferb replied. </p>
<p>“...this hug is from Candace, by the way…” he added thoughtfully. “She’s very concerned about you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phineas chuckled and smiled softly. “Aww...Candace is the best too. Is that who you were texting a bit ago?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferb twitched. “Yup.” </p>
<p>(Technically that wasn’t a lie.) </p>
<p>He sat back a bit and folded his arms in his lap. “So. You almost kissed Isabella, you’re worried she doesn’t want to be your friend anymore….it sounds to me like you’re dealing with a lot of fears right now. Am I right?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phineas considered this. “I mean...yeah, I guess I am. Like you said, I’m afraid Isabella doesn’t want to be my friend anymore, and that she thinks I’m weird, and that I’ll completely lose it the next time I see her, and that things will never be the same between us again, and—!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok, ok, I’m just going to stop you there,” Ferb interjected. </p>
<p>He was trying to calm Phineas down, not get him worked up again. </p>
<p>“First and foremost, Isabella is still your friend and still WANTS to be your friend. That isn’t speculation, it’s just a fact.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phineas raised an eyebrow at him. “How do I know you’re not just saying that to make me feel better?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferb, of course, couldn’t go into specifics on how he knew he wasn’t just saying this to make Phineas feel better.</p>
<p>“Because Isabella’s my friend too, remember?” he countered. “I’ve known her almost as long as you have. And I know how much she cares about all her friends. That includes you. Especially you. Because you two are best friends, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phineas couldn’t help but smile fondly at that. “Yeah, we’re best friends…” A hint of sadness entered his eyes. “....at least...I hope we still are.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are,” Ferb assured him. “Those kinds of friendships don’t just disappear after one awkward moment.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But...but Ferb…” Phineas shut his eyes and grimaced. “She looked SO freaked out after I almost kissed her….I mean, she has to know I have feelings for her now, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferb shrugged, feigning ignorance. </p>
<p>He needed to change the subject. (Or at least divert it.) </p>
<p>“You said before the ‘almost-kiss’ happened, you thought Isabella might like you back,” he voiced. “Why?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well…” Phineas’s gaze softened, and he blushed and smiled gently in spite of himself. “She kept smiling at me today. And holding my hand. And touching my shoulder. And looking at me in a way that made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside….”</p>
<p>His smile faded. </p>
<p>“But then she ran away….so I think she was just being friendly.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferb bit his tongue to stifle a groan. “<em> So close… </em>.” he thought. </p>
<p>...maybe he could nudge Phineas towards the truth. Just a bit. </p>
<p>“You know, Phineas, in the recording studio earlier, did YOU get freaked out?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh gosh, I definitely did,” Phineas replied with a wince. “It was so awkward….UGH…..” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So….” </p>
<p>Ferb had to tread verrrrry lightly here. </p>
<p>“If YOU got freaked out because you almost kissed Isabella even though you have feelings for her….maybe…..do you think……..” </p>
<p>He paused, hoping Phineas would fill in the blanks for him. </p>
<p>(Because he knew he was pushing it at this point.) </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Phineas replied. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferb couldn’t take much more of this. His brother might have been nearing adulthood now, but he was just as oblivious as he’d been when they were kids.</p>
<p>“Maybe…...JUST MAYBE…..” Ferb proposed. “....she got freaked out for the same reason you got freaked out?”</p>
<p>He couldn’t flat-out give Isabella’s feelings away. But Phineas had already speculated she might like him back at this point, right? </p>
<p>So, really, Ferb was just nudging him back towards a possibility he’d already considered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phineas’s eyes widened as Ferb’s words sunk in. “But I only got freaked out because I didn’t want to mess up our friendship by kissing her...so….if SHE got freaked out for that reason….you….you think…..you think she might like me back after all? Are you sure? ...I’m just not sure…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferb was going to scream. He was absolutely going to scream. This was ridiculous. Phineas was ridiculous. Isabella was ridiculous. They were both. Just. Ridiculous. </p>
<p>….which apparently made them ridiculously perfect for each other. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferb articulated his response as casually as he could. </p>
<p>“......I mean. Anything’s possible, right? But you’ll never know if you don’t try talking to her again.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phineas considered this. And he shuddered. </p>
<p>The thought of talking to Isabella when his most recent memory of her involved her staring at him with horror in her eyes and running away from him was just...a little too daunting. </p>
<p>“I….I just don’t know, Ferb…..” he voiced hesitantly. “What if—"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.” Ferb had had enough. “No what if’s. You love Isabella, right?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, yeah!! Of course I do, but—"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you love being her friend?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“YES I love being her friend, that’s why I’m so scared to talk to her because she might say she doesn’t want to be friends anymore—"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“PHINEAS. WE’VE BEEN OVER THIS. She isn’t going to want to stop being your friend!!! And, besides, you can’t let fear stop you from pursuing what you love. In all the adventures we’ve had, every wild invention, weren’t you ever afraid?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well sure I was, but—"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But you didn’t let that fear stop you!! You pursued what you wanted anyway!! What makes this different?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ferb, this isn’t an invention that will disappear when Mom gets home or an adventure that will come and go!!!!” Phineas countered. He sighed, eyes cast downward. “....Isabella is more important to me than any of that stuff…like, infinitely more important....” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took Ferb a while to think of a suitable response to that. </p>
<p>Finally he took a deep breath.  “....if Isabella’s that important to you, Phineas, then she’s worth the risk. She’s worth overcoming that fear.</p>
<p>“I know you’re scared to lose her, Phineas...but, if nothing else, she’s your best friend. Don’t you want to spend time with her? To keep being her best friend?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“.....more than anything…..” Phineas whispered softly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then you HAVE to talk to her,” Ferb replied gently. “Even if you’re worried about what she might say.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phineas pondered this. “I….I know you’re right, Ferb….but...I’m still scared.”</p>
<p>He wanted to keep being Isabella’s friend, to laugh with her and hang out with her and maybe hold her hand again because he’d really, REALLY liked getting to hold her hand today. </p>
<p>But he couldn’t do that until he actually spoke to her. And figured out just what had changed between them. </p>
<p>The thought of doing that was terrifying. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s okay to be scared,” Ferb replied. He ruffled Phineas’s hair and smiled. “That just shows how much you care. But you can be brave and fight through the fear anyway.” He tapped his chin thoughtfully and added, “I think Isabella is worth fighting for, don’t you?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phineas’s face brightened a bit. </p>
<p>Did the thought of talking to Isabella and walking with her and singing with her still tie his stomach in knots? </p>
<p>Yes. Yes it did. </p>
<p>But, he still wanted to be her friend. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And he still loved her. </p>
<p>...he <em> really </em> loved her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“....she’s definitely worth fighting for….” Phineas agreed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferb grinned and patted him on the back as he stood from the bed.  </p>
<p>“THAT’S the Phineas Flynn I know and love.” </p>
<p>He gave Phineas a hand and helped him to his feet. </p>
<p>“Now come on. It’s past one o’clock, we should eat.” </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“...so, Isabella...let’s take a step back and go over everything we talked about.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isabella closed her eyes and took a deep breath, thinking over the conversation she’d had with Candace over the past hour.</p>
<p>“Phineas and I are best friends, and at the end of the day, that’s what is most important and it won’t change.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good. Keep going.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t have to worry about him not liking me anymore because he’s quite literally the human embodiment of a beautiful ray of sunshine who cares about everyone and is just the most wonderful person ever.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“....alright that’s not QUITE how I worded that point but, sure, sounds great.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s okay to be anxious, it’s a part of being human, but whenever anxious thoughts get the best of me, I can remind myself of what I know to be true—like, that Phineas and I are best friends—and it will help.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...AND, if it doesn’t help, I can text you. Or Ferb. Or my mom. Or...or Phineas, if I’m anxious about something that doesn’t concern him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“VERY GOOD. When I first started dating Jeremy...and throughout my time dating Jeremy...Stacy was always there to listen to me vent, and it helped me a lot. Never feel like you have to keep all those worries bottled up inside, no matter how silly they may seem. Ferb and I are here for you!! And the Fireside Girls are too, although I understand why you didn’t want to talk to them about this.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you so much, Candace….” Isabella said. “I still don’t know how Phineas will react when I see him again, but...I don’t feel as worried about it now.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m glad,” Candace replied. “And I bet he’ll be happy to see you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isabella blushed in spite of herself...and then frowned. “How can you be sure?” she asked. “You didn’t see his face after I almost kissed him…I told you already, he looked super freaked out.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe he was freaked out because he wanted to kiss you but you pulled away,” Candace replied without missing a beat. </p>
<p>And then she flinched. And bit her tongue. Because Ferb had said she was not to reveal Phineas’s feelings for Isabella under any circumstances and she’d just sort of. Accidentally done that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Isabella didn’t discern the truth woven into Candace’s words. “Yeah, sure, I suppose anything is possible,” she replied with a chuckle. “I highly doubt he wanted to kiss me, though...but I appreciate the thought.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Candace let out an inaudible sigh of relief. For once, Isabella’s obliviousness to Phineas’s feelings for her was a blessing and not a curse. </p>
<p>“Well, I think Amanda just woke up from her nap,” she said. “Are you going to be okay if I end the call? What’s your plan for the rest of the day?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My mom will be home from work soon,” Isabella replied. “So I’ll probably talk to her about everything as well. And until she gets here, I’ll do some homework.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok, good!” Candace replied. “Just text me if you need anything. And keep me posted!! And, don’t worry...all this stuff between you and Phineas, it’ll work out.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isabella managed a laugh and replied, “I hope you’re right…. Thanks again, Candace. You’re the best.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anytime, sister! Anytime. We should totally hang out the next time I’m in town. Maybe over the summer?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’d love that!! Especially if I get to see Amanda again...she’s getting so BIG!!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know!!! She’s growing so fast….aaand I’d better go, because she’s screaming now. Bye, Isabella!!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bye, Candace!!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isabella ended the call with a smile on her face. </p>
<p>It felt good to have someone like Candace looking out for her....almost like a big sister. </p>
<p>She didn’t know what the future held for her and Phineas, and there were still a million doubts and worries swimming about in her head. </p>
<p>But now, at least, she knew how go about overcoming them. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The remainder of Saturday ambled by without much fanfare. Isabella and Phineas remained in their own respective houses, completing homework and spending time with their families. </p>
<p>They didn’t speak or see each other at all….but they were certainly in each other’s thoughts. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sunday went by rather similarly.</p>
<p>Mostly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took Phineas nearly half an hour to work up the nerves to send an attachment of the duet to Isabella along with a text reading, “thought you might like to hear this! I think we sound pretty great. :)"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Isabella received the notification, she had to take a few moments to dance around her room and whisper-scream because PHINEAS WAS TEXTING HER. PHINEAS STILL WANTED TO COMMUNICATE WITH HER. HE’D LISTENED TO THEIR DUET AND THOUGHT IT SOUNDED GOOD. </p>
<p>She listened to the song once. As she did, she tried to focus on the musicality of it as opposed to the memories it resurfaced of dancing with Phineas, of holding his hand...of almost kissing him. </p>
<p>From a purely musical standpoint, it sounded amazing. </p>
<p>She almost laughed when the recording faded out. Ms. Chase would never guess what had happened between her and Phineas once it stopped. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took her a bit to think of the perfect reply to Phineas’s message. She typed and re-typed it at least a dozen times, battling a surge of anxious butterflies that grew larger and larger with each iteration she wrote….until she finally told herself to just send something and try not to worry about it. </p>
<p>“Thanks, Phineas! I think we sound great too. And thanks for putting the finishing touches on the recording, I appreciate it. :) I’ll see you tomorrow!” </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Receiving a text from Isabella was like breaking through the surface of the ocean and taking a breath of fresh air. Phineas lunged for his phone as soon as it buzzed and read her response over and over, maybe a dozen times, his smile growing wider and wider every time. He even showed the message to Ferb, exclaiming, “Ferb!!! She replied to my text!!! She thinks we sounded good!!! And said thanks!! Twice!!!!! She said she’ll see me tomorrow!!!! AND SENT A SMILEY FACE!!!!!!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferb just smiled knowingly “I told you she was still your friend.” </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Isabella hesitated before opening the door and stepping outside.</p>
<p>She stared across the street and waited, fingers twitching, heart perhaps beating a bit faster than normal. She, Phineas, and (usually) Ferb had fallen into a habit of walking to school together every morning, ever since she and Phineas started working on their project...but was this habit broken now?</p>
<p>“<em> ...what if he already left? Or what if he’s waiting for me to leave? Because he doesn’t want to walk with me? Or be my friend?” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isabella shook her head firmly and remembered her conversation with Candace. </p>
<p>“<em> NO. Phineas is my friend. He wouldn’t leave without me, at least not without saying something. And Ferb wouldn’t leave without me either. </em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She could wait a bit longer. And if Phineas and Ferb didn’t appear within a minute or so, she could cross the street and knock on their door herself. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Phineas lingered behind the door, hesitant to even look out the peephole. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I thought we’d moved past this,” Ferb quipped as he came to stand at Phineas’s side. “Don’t we always walk to school with Isabella now? She’s probably already outside.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, I’m not looking for Isabella, I’m….uh….trying to build up the courage to open the door…..” Phineas admitted. “I know she said ‘see you tomorrow’ last night but...what if she changed her mind? What if she isn’t out there? What if she’s already at school? Or she’s waiting for us to leave? Because she doesn’t want to walk with me?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferb crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at him, and Phineas rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right, right...fight the fear...Isabella’s worth fighting for...I know…..” </p>
<p>He steeled his courage and, without even looking out the peephole, swung the door open. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>And there she was. Isabella. His best friend. Standing across the street. Looking at him. </p>
<p>...smiling at him. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Phineas’s heart swelled.</p>
<p>He’d been afraid he’d never see Isabella’s smile again. </p>
<p>But there she was. Smiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He smiled back. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “....he’s smiling at me…..he’s SMILING AT ME! HE STILL WANTS TO BE FRIENDS!! CANDACE AND FERB WERE RIGHT!!!”  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Isabella and Phineas met on the sidewalk in front of the Flynn-Fletcher house (like they always did). There was definitely a hesitance, a carefulness, in their demeanors...but they were together again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And that’s what really mattered. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“...hi, Phineas! It’s nice to see you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, Isabella! It’s nice to see you too. ...how was the rest of your weekend?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was good! I spent time with my mom, got started on a speech for Debate Club...caught up with an old friend...how was yours?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was fine! I spent time with my family too, gave Perry a bath, got a head start on a history assignment I have due Friday…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cool! How's your head doing?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Better! The bruise is fading a little each day.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Great! So....are you ready for class today?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure am! And I already emailed our song to Ms. Chase, just to be safe.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, awesome! Thanks!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well...I guess we should start walking, huh?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh! Yeah, we probably should.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Phineas and Isabella settled into an easy rhythm as they started off in the direction of Danville High. Ferb fell in line beside them and listened as they chatted about their respective projects, about whether or not the history of the Tri-State Area was represented accurately in several songs written about it and about which <em> Space Adventure </em> season was the best. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A warm sense of relief swirled around the trio as they walked, propelling them forward into the day. </p>
<p>Phineas was relieved that Isabella was still comfortable walking and talking with him. </p>
<p>Isabella was relieved that Phineas was still comfortable walking and talking with her. </p>
<p>And Ferb was relieved for them (and relieved that his meddling had proven successful after all). </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isabella and Phineas didn’t dare bring up Saturday morning as they walked. (Deep down, they both knew they’d eventually have to talk about it....but for now, they were just glad to spend time together without things being awkward or unbearable. They could address the elephant in the room later.) </p>
<p> </p>
<p>At one point, Isabella caught Ferb’s eye as Phineas stared ahead and gushed about why he thought the fourth season of <em> Space Adventure </em> was criminally underrated. She smiled warmly, glanced at Phineas and then back at him, and mouthed the words “ <em> ...thank you… </em>” </p>
<p>(Because if it weren’t for Ferb and Candace, she probably wouldn’t be walking at Phineas’s side right now.) </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ferb smiled back and nodded his head….and then gestured first to himself, then to her and Phineas, before shrugging with a cheeky grin, as if to say:</p>
<p>“<em> Turns out I was right, huh? Phineas still wants to be your friend after all. So are you going to ask him out? </em>” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isabella understood what he was trying to say well enough. She tersely shook her head and blushed before looking away. </p>
<p>Phineas still wanted to be her friend and spend time with her. She couldn’t even begin to consider asking him out right now and messing that up. </p>
<p>(Even if the desire to confess her feelings still tumbled restlessly her chest.) </p>
<p> </p>
<p>For now, this? Walking together? Listening to Phineas ramble about <em> Space Adventure </em>with the same passion he used to delegate projects and motivate others? Feeling lighter and lighter with each step she took because just being close to him made her feel happier than anything or anyone else ever could? </p>
<p>It was enough. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In fact, it was <em> more </em>than enough. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was everything. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks so much for reading!!! This chapter was EXTREMELY therapeutic to write. 😅</p>
<p>I truly cannot express how thankful I am for all the support and love this fic has received. It means SO MUCH to me! You guys are just the best!!!!!</p>
<p>I don't have any doodles for this chapter (yet, lol), but I AM working on a Phinabella song/animatic that's unrelated to this story on my Tumblr if you want to check that out! :)</p>
<p>Thanks again for reading, and I'll see you soonish for Chapter 8!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HIIII GUYS!!!!! It's been awhile, huh? The past few weeks have been verrry busy, lol, and I appreciate your patience more than you know!!!!!! Thanks again for all the kind words/encouragement, it means the world to me!!! Getting to share this story with you is truly a joy 🥰</p><p>Thanks as always to the FANTASTIC @youruinedmylifebynotbeingreal for being the best beta everrrr!!!!!!</p><p>I HOPE YOU ENJOYYYY!!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> For I can’t help… </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Alright, everyone!” Ms. Chase announced. “Now that I’ve got all your projects, here’s how the rest of the week is going to work. Tomorrow, we’ll meet in the auditorium to hear those of you who are singing live.”</p><p> </p><p>A certain pair of students fidgeted in their seats. </p><p>Tomorrow?</p><p> </p><p>“There will be microphones and speakers provided for you. You just need to bring any instruments and/or tracks you need for your performance.” </p><p> </p><p>Did she say<em> tomorrow?? </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“The rest of you will present on Wednesday and Thursday in the classroom!”</p><p> </p><p>….she said tomorrow. </p><p> </p><p>Isabella and Phineas exchanged a quick glance before darting their gazes in opposite directions and wincing. </p><p>They’d known they would have to present their song sometime this week but…<em> TOMORROW??? </em></p><p> </p><p>“Alright, I’m going to pass out a study guide for the final coming up in a couple of weeks. You have the rest of class to work on it with your partners! We’ll start going over it on Friday.” </p><p>A lull of chatter started up as Ms. Chase began making her way around the classroom. </p><p> </p><p>Phineas took a deep breath and dared another glance at Isabella. “Soooo….I guess we’re singing tomorrow, huh?” he voiced, rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>Isabella managed a strained smile. “...I guess so. Tomorrow…that’s pretty soon, huh? I kind of thought we’d have more time to prepare…” </p><p> </p><p>“I mean, we sounded great when we recorded it!” Phineas pointed out quickly. “There’s no reason to worry...it’ll go fine.” </p><p>He didn’t sound particularly convinced. </p><p> </p><p>“For sure!” Isabella replied. “No reason to worry…..”</p><p>She didn’t sound particularly convinced either. </p><p> </p><p>“...do you think we need to practice again?” Phineas asked hesitantly. </p><p>(He wasn’t sure he’d survive another run-through of the song in the recording studio, but he was willing to attempt it if Isabella wanted to.) </p><p> </p><p>“NO!!!!” Isabella shot back. She cringed. “I...I mean….I don’t want us to psyche ourselves out, you know? Not that I don’t want to sing with you, I do, singing together is fun, but….we don’t want to overdo it.”</p><p>(She wasn’t sure she’d survive another run-through of the song in the recording studio, but she didn’t want Phineas to think she didn’t want to sing with him at all!)</p><p> </p><p>Their exchange was interrupted by the arrival of Ms. Chase. </p><p>“Here y’all go!” She placed two packets on the table with a smile. “I listened to your recording, by the way. It sounded AMAZING!! You two recorded all those instruments yourselves, right?” </p><p> </p><p>Isabella and Phineas looked at one another...and despite the worries troubling them, they couldn’t help but smile proudly. </p><p> </p><p>“We sure did!” Phineas replied. “That beautiful cello line was all Isabella!!” </p><p> </p><p>“And the electric guitar was all Phineas!!” Isabella threw in. </p><p> </p><p>“Wow! Way to go above and beyond!!!” Ms. Chase replied. “I’m so proud of you two! And very impressed! Your voices compliment one another well.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, we’ve been singing together for a long time,” Phineas replied knowingly, and Isabella chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“It shows!!” Ms. Chase replied. “It’s really lucky that you two happened to be paired together, huh?” As she left them and started off towards the next table, she called out, “And I loved how intentional both of you were when you sang. It sounded like you meant every word!” </p><p> </p><p>Isabella and Phineas blushed and avoided making eye-contact with one another for a bit after that. </p><p>Ms. Chase was right, of course. They HAD meant every word. </p><p>But they didn’t really want to talk about that. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Isabella and Phineas spent the rest of class filling out their study guides and trying to avoid dwelling on tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>When the bell finally rang, Isabella’s heart practically leapt out of her chest. </p><p>She’d been dreading the end of class for a number of reasons...but she forced herself to push through the dread. </p><p>“Phineas?” she said as they stood. “Do you have any meetings after school today?” </p><p> </p><p>Phineas shook his head. “Nope, but Ferb does. Do you?” </p><p> </p><p>“No, I just have work at 6:30.” Isabella replied. She bit her lip as she swung her backpack unto her shoulders. </p><p>Last Friday, it would have been easy to voice the question on the tip of her tongue...but everything was a bit more difficult now. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, she managed to articulate, “So...we’re going to walk home together, right?” </p><p>Just as walking to school together had become routine, walking home from school together had become routine as well, since Isabella and Phineas typically needed to BE together to work on their project anyway. </p><p>Even though the project was winding to a finish now, Isabella still wanted to walk home with him. </p><p> </p><p>Phineas grinned at her. “Of course we are!!!” He paused before adding, “I mean, as long as you want to.”</p><p>(Isabella didn’t know it, but he’d been fretting over how to ask her the same question for the entirety of class.) </p><p> </p><p>“I definitely want to!!” Isabella replied quickly. </p><p>And then she winced...had she sounded too eager there??</p><p>...Phineas was still smiling at her so she supposed she hadn’t freaked him out. </p><p> “Uh, I’ll meet you outside after school then.” </p><p> </p><p>“Sounds great! I’ll see you then!” </p><p> </p><p>The two parted ways with small smiles on their faces. Sure, things were still a LITTLE awkward between them, but they were still friends who could walk home from school together. </p><p>That, at least, hadn’t changed. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The walk home from school was far less animated than the walk to school had been. In the morning, Isabella and Phineas had been eager to fill the weekend-long silence looming over them by chatting about whatever they could. Now, though, they had things to think about. </p><p>Such as singing together in less than 24 hours for the first time since Saturday. </p><p>And wondering whether or not it would be awkward. </p><p> </p><p>This potential awkwardness wasn’t what really troubled them though. </p><p>(Because, really, could <em> anything </em> be more awkward than Saturday? They’d emerged from that as friends, so they could handle singing in front of their classmates.) </p><p> </p><p>No, the thought that truly troubled them as they walked was...what happened after tomorrow? </p><p>What happened when the project was officially over and their concrete excuse to spend time together vanished? </p><p>Would they go back to how things were before? Back to rushed hellos and awkward smiles and the occasional wave? Back to still being best friends in theory but rarely seeing one another outside of school? </p><p>Because SURE they’d vowed to continue hanging out from now on in the Football X7 stadium on Friday. But that was before Saturday, and the almost kiss, and the horrified looks, and the worries and fears that resulted from that. </p><p>Yes they were still friends but...were things different now?</p><p> </p><p>Phineas was all too aware of the way Isabella’s hand dangled at her side as they walked. His own hand swung just inches away, tantalizingly close and yet leagues away just the same. </p><p>He longed to brush his fingers against hers, to take her hand with the same ease she’d taken his with on Saturday, with the same ease he’d had<em> before </em> Saturday, with the same ease they’d had as kids. </p><p>But now there was a hesitance there, an intangible barrier Phineas didn’t know how to cross. </p><p>Holding Isabella’s hand would undoubtedly lead to questions about why he wanted to do so at all because it would resurface memories of the LAST time they’d held hands...and Phineas certainly wasn’t prepared to answer those questions. </p><p>So he just walked and tried to focus on how happy he was to be with Isabella at all. </p><p>(Admittedly, this wasn’t too difficult. Phineas didn’t need to hold Isabella’s hand to feel giddy butterflies in his stomach. Just walking with her was more than enough!) </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Isabella and Phineas hesitated when they reached the sidewalk in front of the Flynn-Fletcher house. </p><p>They no longer had an essay to write or a song to record, no longer had a definitive reason to enter one of their houses together instead of parting ways. </p><p>But...they didn’t want to say goodbye just yet. </p><p> </p><p>Isabella thought of an excuse not to first. </p><p>“Um...Phineas?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” </p><p> </p><p>“Would you maybe want to come over and do homework for a bit? The calculus assignment Ms. Lloyd gave us is pretty long, and during my class, she said she’d go over one of the harder problems with us but ran out of time...I thought we could help each other with it.” </p><p> </p><p>Phineas’s face lit up. “Sure!!” he agreed. “And she went over that problem during my class period, it wasn’t too bad. I’d be happy to help you with it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Awesome!!!” Isabella replied. </p><p> </p><p>They smiled at one another before setting off across the street. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Oh, wait, let me check the mail before we go inside.” </p><p>Isabella slowed to a halt in front of her mailbox and opened it up. She removed a large envelope from inside and squinted at the return address for a second before grinning broadly. </p><p>“Aww, my Nana sent me something!!” she exclaimed brightly. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s so sweet!!!” Phineas replied, admiring the envelope over her shoulder. “And wow, that’s a big envelope! What do you think’s inside?” </p><p> </p><p>“I baked cookies with her and some of the residents at the Danville Senior Center last week,” Isabella said. “Maybe some of them wrote to say thank you!! I’ll have to open this later.” She shut the mailbox and started walking again. “First, we should get started on that calculus homework.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right! Lead the way!!” </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“OK...twelve problems down, twelve to go. We’re halfway there!” </p><p> </p><p>The calculus assignment was a bit tedious, but Isabella and Phineas didn’t really mind. Right now, it was providing them with the perfect excuse to spend time together...and thus, they wouldn’t have wanted to be doing anything else. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to get a snack,” Isabella announced. (She hadn’t eaten since 11:30 and they were halfway done with the assignment, so a snack break was in order.) “You want anything?” </p><p> </p><p>“Sure!” Phineas replied. “I’ll eat whatever you want to eat.” </p><p>After a second, he made a face and added, “...anything but zucchini.”</p><p> </p><p>Isabella rolled her eyes and grinned. “I’ll keep that in mind!” she assured him with a chuckle. </p><p> </p><p>Phineas laughed with her. “And I’ll get a head-start on the next problem!” </p><p> </p><p>“Sounds good!” </p><p> </p><p>As Isabella walked towards the pantry, she caught sight of the envelope from her Nana lying on the kitchen counter. She picked it up and smiled, the quest for snacks momentarily forgotten. </p><p>Her head had been spinning with numbers (and just spinning in general because she’d been pondering those numbers with Phineas) for the past 45 minutes...perhaps reading a letter or two would help wind her brain down. </p><p>The envelope contained a note and a sealed letter. Isabella removed the note first and smiled as she began to read her Nana’s tidy cursive.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Dear Isabella,  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I hope you’re well! I had so much fun visiting with you last week: everyone enjoyed the cookies we made. You get more and more beautiful every time I see you! I’m so proud of you and the young woman you’ve become.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Isabella smiled and chuckled fondly. She could practically hear her Nana reading the note to her!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I am writing because a letter you wrote a long time ago was delivered to the senior citizen center yesterday. I suppose it got lost in the mail after you sent it all those years ago and they finally sent it back to its return address! I didn’t read your letter, don’t worry, but I remember what you wrote it about!”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The smile on Isabella’s face morphed into a perplexed frown. </p><p>A letter? That she’d written? Being returned to the senior citizen center?</p><p>...she’d only ever sent one letter from the senior citizen center. </p><p>…..no way. </p><p>Isabella set the note down and peeked into the envelope again, eyes suddenly quite wide...and her breath caught as she realized the sealed letter within was very pink and addressed in a very familiar hand to one Phineas Flynn.  </p><p>……..no <em> WAY. </em></p><p>She frantically grasped for the note to finish reading it. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “It seems like only yesterday you sent this letter to your friend Phineas to express your feelings to him when you were younger! I suppose he’s as grown-up as you are now, my how time flies!  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I thought you would like to have the letter as a memory. And, if you still like Phineas and haven’t told him, maybe you can give it to him! (I assume he never got to read it). He’s such a nice boy, and I’m sure he’d be happy to know a girl as wonderful as you likes him so much. (But if you don’t want to tell him, I understand! And I can keep your secret.)  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I love you so much, sweetheart! Perhaps you can write me back sometime soon, or we can chat on the phone or visit in person again. I’d love to hear what you do with the letter! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Love and hugs, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Nana” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Isabella let the note flutter unto the counter. </p><p><em> “.... </em> oh my gosh <em> …” </em></p><p> </p><p>She dared a glance at Phineas, who was fortunately far too engrossed in the calculus assignment to notice the bright red blush sprawled over her face. Slowly, she reached inside the large envelope and pulled out the pink letter with trembling hands. </p><p>The edges of the smaller envelope were a little faded and the paper a bit wrinkled, but that was to be expected after nearly a decade of wasting away somewhere in the post office. The handwriting on the back was assuredly hers. </p><p><em> “...... </em>oh my GOSH.” </p><p> </p><p>Memories swirled around Isabella, memories of writing and sending a love letter to Phineas when they were kids with the encouragement of her Nana...of getting cold feet and spending the afternoon trying to get it back with the Fireside Girls before it reached him...of failing in their mission and watching helplessly as Phineas opened the letter and excitedly began to read it...of accepting that he was finally going to learn how she really felt...and of witnessing him inexplicably hand the letter back to the mail carrier and start moving backwards for no discernible reason without finishing it. </p><p>(That last part had always perplexed Isabella, but stranger things had happened in Danville that summer. In the grand scheme of things, it had been a typical occurrence.)</p><p> </p><p>Isabella gawked at the pink envelope, still unable to fathom that she was actually holding it even though she’d been staring at it for a good thirty seconds now.</p><p>Usually, when something disappeared in Danville (with the exception of Perry and Pinky, of course), it disappeared for good. </p><p>But somehow, inexplicably, this letter...oh goodness, the CRUMB CAKE letter...was back in her life. </p><p>(She shuddered briefly as she considered what would have happened if the letter had been delivered directly to Phineas instead of the senior citizen center.)</p><p> </p><p>Isabella looked at Phineas again. Her, in the words of her younger self, “little crumb cake.” He was still scribbling away at the calculus assignment, eyebrows furrowed adorably and a determined glint in his eyes. </p><p>Her heart fluttered a bit. </p><p>(Because he really was just, SO adorable. How could one person be <em> that </em>adorable?? It wasn’t fair.) </p><p> </p><p>For a moment, a SINGLE moment, Isabella’s better judgement faltered, and she yearned to spill her feelings. To come clean. To finally give Phineas the letter, no matter how embarrassing her ten-year-old self’s prose was. </p><p>And then she shook her head and quickly stuffed the letter back inside the larger envelope. </p><p>She couldn’t confess to him. No way. Not after Saturday. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Phineas pumped his fist in the air when he finished working through the next problem. Now that it was done, he allowed his mind to wander...and he realized Isabella had been gone from the table for longer than it should’ve taken to find a snack. He looked up and found her standing at the kitchen counter and….looking at him in a bit of a daze. </p><p>He blushed a little. </p><p>“Isabella?” he called out. “You okay?” </p><p> </p><p>Isabella flinched as she regained her bearings. “Yes!!!!!!” Her hands darted about for a second. “Just! Uh! Trying to decide what snack to get us.” </p><p> </p><p>“I can help!” Phineas stood from the table and approached her. He happened to glance down at the counter as he walked by and spotted the now-opened envelope from Nana Shapiro. “Oh, did you open this? What was inside? What did Nana Shapiro say?”</p><p> </p><p>“N-NOTHING!!!!” Isabella snatched the envelope away and clutched it tightly to her chest. “I mean! Uh! It was just family stuff, you know? Nothing important. Just...a couple of letters. From her. Just regular ol’ letters. Yeah.” </p><p> </p><p>Phineas smiled. “I always love getting letters from my grandparents! It was sweet of her to write to you. Now, let’s see…” </p><p>He stepped past her and opened the pantry. </p><p> </p><p>Isabella surreptitiously slid the envelope in a drawer while Phineas’s back was turned. </p><p>She needed to get it out of sight before he saw it again. </p><p>And before he did something else that was adorable and she was tempted to give him the letter again. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Eventually, Isabella and Phineas finished their calculus assignment. </p><p>They were glad to be finished, of course...but also a little uneasy about it. What were they supposed to do now? </p><p> </p><p>Isabella glanced at the clock after placing her pencil down and was spared from answering this question. “Oh! I have work in 45 minutes! I need to start getting ready.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” Phineas quickly stood up and started packing his homework away. “I forgot you had work, sorry about that. I guess...I’ll get going then. Unless you need any help with anything!” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh no, I’m fine!” Isabella insisted. “I just need to eat something and get changed. Thanks though!”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course! Well...I’ll see you tomorrow then. Have fun at work!” </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll try! And yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow!”</p><p> </p><p>Isabella trailed behind Phineas at a respectful distance as he made his exit, lingering in the doorframe and watching somewhat glumly as he waved and started off down the walkway. </p><p>Each step he took away from her made her heart ache a little more. </p><p>Logically, Isabella knew Phineas had to leave because SHE had to leave for Nosh Olé in a bit anyway...but she couldn’t help but wonder what they would have done if she’d been free for the night.  </p><p>Would she have thought of another excuse to keep spending time with him? Or would things have gotten awkward without the calculus assignment to work on? </p><p>...things probably would have gotten awkward. </p><p>Perhaps this was for the best. </p><p>...wait...was Phineas stopping? Why was he stopping? </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Phineas hesitated before he reached the street. </p><p>This time tomorrow, he and Isabella would be finished with their project.</p><p>Perhaps there would still be calculus assignments to work on together after that, but...the project had brought them together again. </p><p>He was afraid for it to be over. </p><p>Well...he was really afraid of his and Isabella’s friendship fizzling out due to it being over.</p><p> </p><p>He slowly turned back around. </p><p>“....Isabella?” </p><p> </p><p>Isabella took a few steps outside to meet him. “Yes, Phineas? Is something wrong?” </p><p> </p><p>Phineas took a deep breath as they met in the middle of the sidewalk and Isabella gazed up at him inquisitively (and maybe he blushed again because GOSH she was so CUTE when she looked at him like that).</p><p>He thought back to his conversation with Ferb, about how it was okay to be afraid and how Isabella was worth fighting for. </p><p>He wanted to keep spending time with her after tomorrow...and he wanted to see if she felt the same way. </p><p>“....I just...wanted to ask….we ARE going to keep hanging out after tomorrow….right?”</p><p> </p><p>Phineas rubbed the back of his neck before continuing. </p><p>“It’s just…..if it weren’t for the song project, I’m not sure we would’ve started hanging out again at all, and I really, REALLY missed you and spending time with you and getting to do that again has been, just, amazing...and I KNOW we said we’d keep hanging out from now on at the Football X7 game, but...now that our project is basically over, I’m just...a little worried we’re going to drift apart again. I know that might sound silly, but….it’s been bugging me ever since we found out we’re singing tomorrow...and you’re my best friend so I figured I could be honest with you about it. If...if you don’t want to hang out with me as much after tomorrow, that’s fine, but...I guess...I just wanted to tell you I definitely want to keep hanging out with you.” </p><p>There. He’d gotten the words out. That hadn’t been too bad. Perhaps he’d rambled on for longer than he’d intended to, but he'd managed to tell Isabella he wanted to spend time with her without revealing he was in love with her. That in of itself was a victory in his book. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Oh, Phineas….” </p><p>Isabella took a step closer, heart twisting painfully in her chest. She knew SHE was the reason she and Phineas had drifted apart, and hearing him speak about it with such a pained look in his eyes made her feel awful.</p><p>And yet...even though they hurt, his words were a relief to hear all the same. </p><p>Because Phineas was as worried about their friendship fraying as she was. </p><p> </p><p>Isabella reached out and took Phineas’s hands in hers. She gave them a reassuring squeeze and gazed at him gently. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The feeling of Isabella’s fingers interlaced with his and the warmth in her eyes sent what felt like eight million gigawatts of energy dancing throughout Phineas’s body. </p><p>They hadn’t been this close—in fact, they hadn’t touched at all—since Saturday. Phineas had gone out of his way to NOT touch Isabella today, not even on accident, because he didn’t want to remind her of the recording studio and make her uncomfortable. </p><p>But...she’d reached out for him. She didn’t mind holding his hands and standing close to him, and Phineas’s heart rate was accelerating by the second because the last time she’d looked at him like that, he’d almost kissed her and now he really, REALLY wished he could kiss her and—</p><p>And Isabella was probably about to answer his question. He needed to stay focused. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>A smidge of panic caught in Isabella’s gut because this suddenly felt all too familiar to Saturday. She and Phineas were holding hands, and looking at each other, and his eyes were wide and he seemed...well, not exactly horrified but maybe a little shocked. </p><p>She needed to start talking before she scared him away. </p><p>“Phineas…” Isabella began. “I SO want to keep hanging out with you. I...I really missed spending time with you too, and I’m sorry we ever drifted apart. I’m never going to let that happen again. I promise. No matter what.”</p><p> </p><p>Phineas’s breath hitched. </p><p>“....no matter what?” he whispered. </p><p> </p><p>Isabella nodded determinedly and repeated, “No matter what.”</p><p> </p><p>For a moment, they stood together with hands entwined, finally knowing how desperately they both wanted to maintain their friendship...</p><p>
  <em> ...no matter what.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Phineas let go first, but he didn’t walk away. He kept his gaze fixed on Isabella, an emotion she couldn’t quite place shining in his eyes. He suddenly seemed on the edge of his seat, poised on the tips of his toes, bristling with potential energy.</p><p>And then he choked, “....I’m so glad we’re friends...” and swept her into a tight hug that nearly took her breath away. </p><p> </p><p>Isabella’s heart did a backflip. Two backflips. Three. </p><p>Phineas was still undoubtedly her best friend. And he still wanted to hug her and be close to her.</p><p>Warmth flooded through her, like rays of sunlight bursting through clouds after a storm. </p><p> </p><p>She hadn’t scared him away at all. </p><p> </p><p>“.....believe me, I’m the one who’s glad….” she whispered into his shoulder. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>If the hug Phineas and Isabella shared the day they started their project went on for a bit longer than one might have considered typical of two friends, the one they were sharing now, on the eve of its completion, went on for FAR longer than one might have considered typical of two friends. </p><p>But, then again, Isabella and Phineas weren’t exactly typical friends. </p><p>And they needed this. Every second they spent nestled in one-another’s arms was a second spent reaffirming their friendship, reminding one another how much they cared, and letting each other know that Saturday hadn’t ruined anything. </p><p>(Perhaps they’d never understand exactly what happened on Saturday. But it didn’t really matter...because now they knew their friendship was as steadfast as it had been when they were kids.) </p><p> </p><p>Phineas and Isabella could’ve stayed like that, embracing and smiling and maybe tearing up just a little, forever. But, eventually, they slowly leaned apart and took a step or two back. </p><p>They smiled brightly at one another, both a little misty-eyed...and for a moment, the spark of clarity that had emerged between them in the recording studio flickered in the air. </p><p> </p><p>“.....Isabella?” </p><p> </p><p>“...yes, Phineas?</p><p> </p><p>And then the moment passed. </p><p> </p><p>“I….....I guess you have work soon, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh...oh! I do, you’re right! I really should start getting ready, huh?”</p><p>Isabella tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and grinned. </p><p>“I’ll see you tomorrow, though.” </p><p>She’d spoken the same words to Phineas only minutes ago. But they carried a different meaning now. </p><p><em> Now </em>, tomorrow didn’t just refer to Tuesday morning and their performance. It referred to all the tomorrows after that, to all the days they wanted to spend together, to the friendship they were both dedicated to. </p><p> </p><p>Phineas smiled back as he briefly took her hand—HE TOOK HER HAND!!!! HE COULD DO THAT AGAIN!!!!!—and replied, “I can’t wait.” </p><p> </p><p>And then they waved and parted ways, both feeling better than they had in a long time. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ferb looked up and smiled cheekily from his spot at the kitchen table when Phineas entered through the door. “So how did your homework date go?” he asked. </p><p> </p><p>Phineas didn’t blush or make a face at Ferb's teasing like he normally would have. Rather, he simply sat opposite his brother and gazed down at his hands reverently. </p><p>He could almost still feel Isabella holding them...could almost still feel her holding <em> him </em>. </p><p>“.......I want to tell her……” Phineas whispered, almost more to himself than Ferb. </p><p> </p><p>Ferb’s eyes widened. “You want to tell her what?” he asked. </p><p> </p><p>Phineas’s response was barely audible...but it was still loud enough to practically knock Ferb out of his chair. </p><p>“.....that I love her…..”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Isabella’s shift at Nosh Olé ambled by in a slow blur that night. She was there, cleaning and chatting with customers and carrying food….but, she wasn’t REALLY there. </p><p>All she could think about was Phineas. And how they’d hugged. And how he’d missed spending time with her throughout high school and how sad he’d sounded when talking about it and how she KNEW the only reason they’d drifted apart was because she cared about him so, <em> so </em> much. </p><p><em> “Phineas deserves to know why I distanced herself from him….” </em> she thought as she methodically scrubbed a wet cloth over an empty table. <em> “He deserves to know I just wanted to get over him so I could keep being his friend and that I never meant for us to drift so far apart and that I never stopped caring about him….”  </em></p><p> </p><p>Isabella’s momentum gradually slowed to a halt as the logical conclusion to these musings finally manifested within her head. </p><p>Her eyes widened. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “...he deserves to know I love him. I...want to tell him I love him." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>No, that wasn’t quite right. Isabella had <em> wanted </em> to tell Phineas she loved him since they were kids. That hadn’t changed. </p><p>This conviction felt different, more urgent. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “...I NEED to tell him I love him.” </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Ferb didn’t accompany his brother out the door the next morning. Instead, he watched from his bedroom window as Phineas and Isabella met on the sidewalk and exchanged a few words before starting in the direction of Danville High.</p><p>“...today could be the day, Perry!” Ferb mused to the platypus curled up on his bed. “Do you think they’ll finally figure it out?” </p><p> </p><p>Perry let out an amused chatter in response.</p><p>(Ferb couldn’t have known it was an amused chatter, of course. Just as he couldn’t have known Perry had first-hand knowledge of just how much Isabella and Phineas liked each other. But he acknowledged Perry’s response anyway.) </p><p> </p><p>“I hope so too,” Ferb replied matter-of-factly. He leaned over to pat Perry on the head and chuckled.  “I’m running out of ways to tease them without flat-out giving their feelings away.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Hi, Isabella!!!” </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Phineas!!!!” </p><p> </p><p>Isabella and Phineas both grinned broadly as they met on the sidewalk. </p><p> </p><p>“Today’s the day!! Are you ready?” Phineas asked. </p><p> </p><p>“I sure am!!!” Isabella replied. “Are you?” </p><p> </p><p>“Definitely!!” Phineas exclaimed. “We’re going to sound amazing!” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, yes we are!!!” Isabella agreed. She glanced around a bit before asking, “Hey...where’s Ferb? Did he leave one of his textbooks inside again?” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” Phineas scratched his ear, and his face reddened a bit. “Uh...yeah, I think he did. He said we could start walking without him.”</p><p>(He knew Ferb had not, in fact, forgotten a textbook.)</p><p> </p><p>“Alright!” Isabella linked her arm through his and grinned. “Let’s go then!” </p><p>(She suspected Ferb hadn’t forgotten a textbook at all...and though she enjoyed spending time with him, she certainly wasn’t going to complain about his absence right now.) </p><p> </p><p>Phineas grinned back as they started walking. This morning already felt LEAGUES different than yesterday morning had (and not just because today, Isabella’s elbow brushed against his side and made his heart leap with every few steps they took). Thanks to yesterday, to his honesty with her, and their hug, the awkwardness of the past few days was finally gone. </p><p><em> “Enjoy it while it lasts….” </em>a small voice in his head sang. </p><p>Phineas did his best to drown out the voice and focus on being present in the moment. Right now, he just wanted to walk to school arm in arm with his best friend. </p><p>He could worry about later, well...later. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Isabella tried to quell the butterflies in her stomach as she took a seat towards the front of the school auditorium next to Phineas. As she placed her backpack down in front of her, her hands briefly hovered over its front pocket...where she’d stashed a certain bright pink letter for safekeeping. </p><p>
  <em> “.....you can do this, Isabella.”  </em>
</p><p>Her plan was simple: give Phineas the letter and admit she’d had a crush on him when they were kids, elaborate on how she’d spent less time with him and tried to get over him so they could stay friends when they got a little older...and finally confess that she was still completely, totally, helplessly in love with him. </p><p> </p><p>Isabella wasn’t quite sure WHEN she’d enact her plan. She wasn’t even sure why she’d brought the letter to school with her, since she didn’t want to give it to Phineas until they could actually sit and talk about it. </p><p>Perhaps she’d just brought it as a reminder, as a physical manifestation of her decision to finally tell Phineas how she felt. If she kept the letter on her at all times, she couldn’t lose track of it or chicken out. </p><p>And she WAS going to give it to him. Hopefully, before the day was through….hopefully. </p><p> </p><p>She winced. </p><p>She’d been far more confident about her plan last night, when it was still a plan for tomorrow.</p><p>But she was doing this for Phineas. So he’d know she never stopped wanting to be his friend. Perhaps she wouldn’t have been able to muster the courage to confess for just herself, but….she could do it for him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Isabella?”</p><p> </p><p>Isabella flinched when she realized she’d been hovering over her backpack and lost in thought for, like, twenty seconds. She quickly sat up and faced Phineas. </p><p>“Yes? What’s up?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I was wondering…” Phineas scratched the back of his head. “...do you have plans later in the day? Like, after school, around dinnertime, that sort of thing?” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I have soccer practice right after school, but I’ll be done at 5:00,” Isabella replied. “And then I’m free for the rest of the night! Well...as free as I can be with all the homework I have to do….” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s perfect!!!” Phineas exclaimed eagerly. “Well, not the part about the homework, of course. But, anyway, after soccer, would you want to come over and celebrate officially finishing our project? My parents and Ferb are going to some fancy restaurant for the evening, so it would just be the two of us, if that’s alright. I thought we could make pizza or something and just hang out...and of course do homework if we need to.” </p><p> </p><p>“That sounds like fun!” Isabella replied cheerfully. “But, wait...why are Ferb and your parents going out to eat without you? It doesn’t seem like them to leave you behind.”</p><p> </p><p>Phineas’s stomach twisted into a knot. “UHM. UH. ...Ferb!!!!” he stammered.“Yeah!! Uh! He made the reservations! And!!! He could only reserve a table for three! But...I told him that was alright because, because...because I’d rather spend time with you than go to some fancy restaurant anyway!” </p><p>Whew. Crisis averted. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” Isabella rubbed the back of her neck and blushed. “Well, in that case, sure!! I’d love to hang out with you later.” </p><p> </p><p>“Awesome!!!!” Phineas said with a grin. “And you having soccer until 5:00 works out well, it’ll give me just enough time to—” </p><p>He quickly clasped his hands over his mouth to muffle any other words, eyes wide.</p><p> </p><p>Isabella chuckled. “Just enough time to….what?” she asked slyly. </p><p>(Phineas probably had some grand celebratory invention idea up his sleeve.)</p><p> </p><p>Phineas rubbed the back of his neck and tried to keep from blushing. “Uhhhhh, it’s a surprise!!!” he sputtered. “....and now you KNOW there’s going to be a surprise, DANG IT.” </p><p> </p><p>Isabella laughed fondly as he groaned into his hands. “I probably would’ve found out you were planning something sooner or later, Phineas. Keeping secrets isn’t exactly your strong suit.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I can keep a secret!!” Phineas insisted. “In fact, you’d be SURPRISED at how good I can be at keeping a secret.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah?” Isabella smirked and leaned a little closer. “Somehow, I have a hard time believing that.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, so do I,” someone deadpanned from behind them. “You’re kind of horrible at keeping secrets, Dinnerbell.” </p><p> </p><p>Isabella and Phineas both whirled their heads around at the familiar voice, and their eyes lit up when they located its source. </p><p> </p><p>“Buford!!” Isabella exclaimed with a grin. “It’s so good to see you! What are you doing here?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you aren’t even in this class!” Phineas added. “Did you sneak in? You aren’t going to get in trouble, are you?” </p><p>Although he was happy to see Buford, he wouldn’t want him risking punishment on he and Isabella’s behalf. </p><p>(And...he was also eager to divert this conversation away from his capacity to keep secrets as best he could.)</p><p> </p><p>“I heard you two were singin’ together and thought I’d drop in to show my support!” Buford replied matter-of-factly. He leaned forward in his chair a bit. “And no, I didn’t sneak in: the door was open. AND, my theatre teacher knows I’m here. I’m not going to get a detention or anything, don’t worry.” </p><p>He chuckled before adding, “Baljeet also asked me to take a video of Ginger singing ‘Chop Away at My Heart,’ since he can’t be here to see it himself. He had classes to teach.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I forgot about that!” Isabella said with a giggle. “I can’t wait to see her perform!!” </p><p> </p><p>“Sooooo….” Buford rubbed his chin. “You two are singing a love song, right?” </p><p> </p><p>Isabella and Phineas blushed a little.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, we are…” Phineas replied. “‘Can’t Help Falling in Love,’ to be precise. But, we didn’t get to choose our songs! We both just happened to pick that one at random.” </p><p>(He didn’t want Buford jumping to any conclusions.) </p><p> </p><p>Buford nodded. “That’s a great song! You guys probably had to spend a lot of time together to get it ready for today, huh?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, we did…” Isabella replied. She gave Phineas a shy smile. “It’s been fun.” </p><p> </p><p>“Very interesting….” Buford mused pensively. “Two lifelong best friends, paired together for a project on a love song and given the opportunity to spend quality time together for the first time in years…what are the odds? And what could such an opportunity lead to? Would they rekindle their friendship? ...or would something more blossom between them?”</p><p>He spread his arms out, as if gesturing to a marquee for the film unfolding in his mind. “I can almost see the title now: <em> Can’t Help Falling in Love</em>.” </p><p> </p><p>Phineas suddenly longed to crawl under his seat and never come out (or perhaps crawl under his seat and drill a tunnel into the floor so he could escape this situation). CLEARLY Buford was teasing them under the thinly-veiled guise of brainstorming a new script idea. </p><p>….Ferb probably put him up to this.</p><p> </p><p>Isabella, on the other hand, couldn’t help but laugh at Buford’s spiel.</p><p>(She was far more accustomed to dealing with friendly teasing than Phineas, since she’d had more years of experience doing so.)</p><p>“Buford, no offense, but that’s probably the cheesiest film idea you’ve ever come up with,” she said. “...and that’s saying something because you asked us to help you make a movie about sentient cheese sophomore year.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, cheesy doesn’t mean bad!!” Buford insisted. “And it would be based off of true events, which would make it authentic!! Audiences love authenticity.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, well, the ‘true events’ you’re referring to weren’t NEARLY as dramatic as that,” Isabella pointed out with a chuckle. </p><p>(This wasn’t entirely true...the past few days had certainly been sort of dramatic...but she wasn’t about to tell Buford that. At least, not in front of Phineas, anyway.) </p><p> “You are right about one thing, though.” Isabella took Phineas’s hand in hers and smiled at him. “Phineas and I DID rekindle our friendship because of the project. And I couldn’t be more glad.” </p><p> </p><p>Phineas’s heart stuttered and his face flushed bright red because, after hearing Buford’s movie pitch, holding hands with Isabella and listening to her talk about him so fondly was a little overwhelming.</p><p>Thankfully, Isabella was looking at Buford again, so she didn’t notice.</p><p> </p><p>Buford, on the other hand, definitely noticed. </p><p>(He was a hopeless romantic at heart, how could he NOT?)</p><p> </p><p>Buford rolled his eyes good-naturedly as he stood. “Well, I’ll let you two ‘mentally prepare’ to perform now, just wanted to say hi. Have fun up there!</p><p><em> “Yup...horrible at keeping secrets….” </em> he chuckled as he strode off to find a good seat. He glanced at his friends over his shoulder (Phineas seemed to have recovered by now, even though he and Isabella were still holding hands) and thought, <em> “....from everyone but Isabella, anyway…”  </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Bye, Buford!!!” Isabella called out. </p><p> </p><p>She turned back to Phineas, who was smiling at her….and gulped. </p><p>Because looking at Phineas reminded her he’d invited her to hang out and celebrate the end of their project after soccer practice. </p><p> </p><p>They’d be at his house. Spending time together. Just the two of them. </p><p>She couldn’t have asked for a more perfect opportunity to confess to him.</p><p>It was almost too convenient. </p><p>…..and her plan suddenly felt far more real than it had minutes ago. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, everyone!!”</p><p>Ms. Chase was on stage and clapping to get everyone’s attention. </p><p>“It’s time for performances to start!!” she called out. “Who’d like to go first?”</p><p> </p><p>She glanced around the auditorium for a moment...and her gaze fell on a certain pair of students. </p><p>”How about...Isabella and Phineas?”</p><p> </p><p>Isabella and Phineas started a bit. </p><p>They glanced at one another...and realized they were still holding hands.</p><p>And that everyone was staring at them. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you two ready?” </p><p> </p><p>Isabella and Phineas stared at their hands for a moment and then up at each other again. </p><p>Perhaps everyone was staring at them.</p><p>But neither wanted to let go. </p><p>So they didn’t. </p><p> </p><p>“...<em> are </em> we ready?” Isabella whispered. </p><p>(Because suddenly she was incredibly nervous. And not just for the performance...but for what was to come after.) </p><p> </p><p>Phineas squeezed her hand and gave her a reassuring smile. “...of<em> course </em>we are.” </p><p>(Perhaps he was somewhat nervous, but not because they were about to sing together. Performing with Isabella would be easy. If anything, he was nervous for later, for after school and soccer practice and what he had planned...but now was not the time to worry about that.) </p><p> </p><p>Isabella smiled back as some of the butterflies in her stomach dissipated. </p><p>Phineas was right. They WERE ready. </p><p> </p><p>They stood together hand in hand. </p><p>“Yes, yes we are!!!” Isabella called out.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING AAHHHH!!!!!! I spent a long time with this chapter, and I hope it was worth the wait!!!!!!!! I posted a few doodles of my favorite part on my Tumblr, if you'd like to check them out! :)</p><p>(also! the bit about Nana Shapiro's handwriting was inspired by my late great grandma, who had the tidiest cursive ever and used to send me the sweetest letters! I miss her a lot, so it was wonderful to pay homage to her in this💕)</p><p>I'll see you soonish for chapter 9!!!! I've already started writing it and...it's gonna be a good one👀👀👀</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH HI Y'ALL!!!!!!!!! </p><p>Thanks so much for your patience!!! I know you had to wait longer than normal for this chapter, but like...if you've been a Phinabella fan for as long as I have, you're probably used to that by now😂😂😂. </p><p>Thanks as always to @youruinedmylifebynotbeingreal for being the most FANTASTIC beta EVER (and for being, just, the best)!!! </p><p>Ok I'll stop talking now. Enjoy the chapter!!!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> …..falling in love...with... </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Alright, you two!!!” Ms. Chase grinned up at the stage from the make-shift sound booth set up in the middle of the auditorium. </p><p>“Why don’t you tell us a bit about what ‘Can’t Help Falling in Love’  means to you. Or, at least, what it means according to the essay you wrote!” </p><p> </p><p>Phineas and Isabella exchanged a wary glance. </p><p>They weren’t quite sure how to respond to that. </p><p>For one thing, it was sort of hard to think up here. The stage lights overhead were bright, and almost SCORCHINGLY hot. They felt exposed, vulnerable...it was like sitting in the front of the classroom, but worse. Like, a hundred times worse. </p><p> </p><p>And more disorienting than the lights was Ms. Chase’s proposition itself. </p><p>“Can’t Help Falling in Love” meant a LOT of things to Isabella and Phineas...but they didn’t exactly want to discuss those things NOW. Not here, under the uncomfortable stage lights and in front of their classmates. </p><p> </p><p>Isabella cleared her throat and gripped the microphone in front of her. </p><p>“Well….” she began hesitantly.  “...Phineas and I wrote our essay about how the beauty of ‘Can’t Help Falling in Love’ is found in its simplicity.” </p><p>Approaching this question from the perspective of their essay was probably the safest way to do so. </p><p>“The song doesn’t have a lot of lyrics, and its melodic structure is pretty simple as well, but those lyrics can be interpreted in many different ways, depending on the life experiences of whoever is listening, because everyone experiences love differently, you know? That’s what makes the song so profound.” </p><p>She chanced a quick glance at Phineas, who offered her a small smile and a nod of agreement. </p><p> </p><p>(Phineas was VERY thankful Isabella was able to articulate all this. If he’d tried to answer Ms. Chase, he likely would’ve either rambled nervously until she stopped him or squeaked out something unintelligible.) </p><p> </p><p>Phineas’s smile provided Isabella with a bit of inspiration for what to say next.</p><p> “For example,” she elaborated, “you might interpret the lyric ‘<em> Wise men say, only fools rush in, but I can’t help falling in love with you </em>’ as being about love at first sight….but it could also refer to someone re-accepting their feelings for the person they love all at once after trying to get over them. Like, maybe even if they know they SHOULDN’T re-open their heart and love that person again, thus making them the fool referred to in the lyric, loving them just feels RIGHT.”</p><p>…..okay perhaps she’d elaborated a bit TOO much there. </p><p>Isabella cleared her throat. </p><p>“…...but...uh….that’s just an example we came up with for the essay. Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>(No one but Phineas bought <em> that </em> excuse.)</p><p> </p><p>“...yeah, the song’s meaning just depends on the person. Thus, rather than Phineas and I telling you what the song means to us...UH, us as individuals!!! Not, uh, not <em> US </em>-us, uh...UH…”</p><p>
  <em> “Gee, Isabella, you might as well give Phineas the letter while you’re at it.” </em>
</p><p>“….you should think about what the song means to YOU while we sing. Just because it’s so personal. Yeah.”</p><p>Another glance at Phineas confirmed he hadn’t grasped the deeper meaning of her statement. </p><p>Whew. </p><p> </p><p>Ms. Chase nodded her head thoughtfully (and chuckled to herself) and replied, “Good insight!” She pressed a few buttons and looked around the auditorium at the rest of her students. “Alright, are you guys ready to hear them sing?”</p><p>The students burst into excited cheers and applause (and someone...probably Buford...even let out a shrill whistle). </p><p> </p><p>Isabella and Phineas blushed. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay!! HERE WE GO!!!” </p><p>Ms. Chase pressed play. </p><p> </p><p>As the piano notes whirled through the air… a wave of familiar nerves crashed over Isabella and about knocked her over. </p><p>She was about to sing with Phineas...and the LAST time she’d done that she’d gotten lost in Phineasland….and she’d <em> really </em> rather not do that again...and everyone was staring at them and <em> everyone </em> knew she was in love with him, especially after her explanation of what the song meant to her...and oh gosh could she REALLY confess to Phineas later, was that really a good idea??? This was too much…..</p><p> </p><p>“Isabella.”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Phineas was holding her hand again. And smiling at her. </p><p>“You’ll do great,” he whispered. “Let’s just try to have fun, like...like old times, right?”  </p><p> </p><p>And with that, the rest of the world and all Isabella’s anxieties faded away, leaving only her, Phineas, the music, and the love in her heart. </p><p> </p><p>Phineas only turned forward once Isabella smiled back. </p><p>She watched as he took a small step towards the microphone and gripped it with his right hand.</p><p>His left hand, however, remained snugly entwined with hers. He didn’t seem to have any intention of letting go. </p><p> </p><p>Isabella’s heart stuttered. </p><p>Did Phineas actually want to hold hands while they sang?? Isabella wasn’t complaining, of course, but….singing a romantic duet WHILST holding hands would only make them look like even more of a couple than they probably already did. </p><p>(Which, again, she wasn’t going to complain about, but...surely even Phineas wasn’t oblivious enough to not see that.)</p><p> </p><p>And then...she noticed the tension in his shoulders and the way his eyebrows were furrowed—and not in an adorable way, like they’d been yesterday, but in a way that denoted uneasiness. </p><p>...oh. </p><p>Perhaps Phineas felt as nervous as she did and holding her hand was his way of dealing with that. Isabella had been so preoccupied with her own worries, she hadn’t even considered he might have some of his own. </p><p> </p><p>Who CARED if they looked like a couple? </p><p> </p><p>Isabella gave Phineas’s hand a reassuring squeeze of her own, and though he didn’t look at her (because it was almost time for him to sing), his shoulders relaxed a bit, and he smiled before opening his mouth to take a breath. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Wise men say, only fools rush in…but I can’t help falling in love with you...” </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Isabella and Phineas were in love, and they didn’t know it. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone else knew that. It was just a fact. An incredibly obvious, impossible to deny fact. </p><p>And thus, sitting in the audience during their romantic duet was simultaneously heartwarming and frustrating. </p><p>Watching them sing and smile and blush sweetly whenever they made eye contact was adorable because they were just so PERFECT for each other….but watching them whilst knowing how oblivious they were kind of negated that adorableness. </p><p>They were just! So at ease! And so sincere in their delivery of the lyrics! And so, SO clearly head-over-heels in love. In fact, if the members of Ms. Chase’s 5th hour (plus Buford) hadn’t known any better, they might have thought Isabella and Phineas were already together. </p><p> </p><p>But they knew better. </p><p> </p><p>Isabella and Phineas COULDN’T have already been together because Isabella had gotten so flustered when Ms. Chase asked what “Can’t Help Falling in Love” meant to her and Phineas. If they <em> were </em> dating, Isabella would have been eager to say so. </p><p>How could they sing so honestly, and WHILE HOLDING HANDS, NO LESS...and <em> still </em> not realize they loved each other??? </p><p> </p><p>It was befuddling. </p><p> </p><p>But the students of Ms. Chase’s fifth hour (plus Buford) were not privy to the events of the past few weeks, so it made sense that they were befuddled. </p><p>They didn’t realize the performance they wanted to see, one full of dramatic revelations (and perhaps even a kiss...or at least the buildup to one, anyway), had already occurred. </p><p> </p><p>…..and they didn’t realize the performance they were watching now wasn’t <em> really </em> a performance. </p><p>It was merely a rehearsal...and for something infinitely more important than a school project.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> “...for I can’t help...falling in love...with...you……”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Isabella and Phineas looked at one another as the final lyric drew to a close...and they couldn’t suppress the excited grins that unfolded over their faces. </p><p>They’d SUNG THEIR SONG and it HADN’T BEEN AWKWARD!!! THEY’D COMPLETED THE PROJECT!!!!!! AND SUNG ABOUT HOW THEY LOVED EACH OTHER!!!!! </p><p> </p><p>And they were still best friends!!!!! And would keep being best friends!!!!</p><p>They would have hugged...but then everyone started applauding. </p><p> </p><p>Right. They had an audience. </p><p> </p><p>Phineas gently let Isabella’s hand fall before stepping to the side and gesturing to her with a grin. </p><p> </p><p>Isabella grinned back and bowed proudly before returning the gesture and watching as Phineas took a bow of his own. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, they grabbed hands and bowed together, and when they rose...they couldn’t resist the urge to hug any longer. </p><p>Best friends could hug, after all! </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“....ok how are they not dating.” </p><p> </p><p>“Right?? I SO thought they were going to kiss.” </p><p> </p><p>“They literally held hands for the entire song, hOW are they not dating.” </p><p> </p><p>“Do you think they were acting at being in love? …...okay never mind, they definitely weren’t acting.” </p><p> </p><p>“That just can’t be it! They HAVE to know they’re in love by now, right? I mean, we all saw how they looked at each other. No one’s THAT oblivious….right?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been friends with them since we were kids and can confirm they ARE that oblivious.” </p><p> </p><p>“...Buford what are you doing here?” </p><p> </p><p>“Being a nice friend!” </p><p> </p><p>“...oblivious or not, those were some killer harmonies.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah. They can SING.”</p><p> </p><p>“And they recorded all those instruments themselves! like! actual instruments!” </p><p> </p><p>“How is it that they can play literally any instrument they pick up but NOT realize they’re in love.” </p><p> </p><p>“Should we just, like, tell them? If THAT didn’t help them figure it out, I don’t know what else will.” </p><p> </p><p>“Nah, give them time. Again, I’ve been friends with them for ages. I think they’ll figure it out eventually.” </p><p> </p><p>“I guess you’re right…. Oh, look, there’s Ginger and Cass! What song are they singing again?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Chop chop chop chop away at my heart! </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Riiiight! I love that song.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, so does Baljeet...did you guys know Ms. Chase’s niece is engaged to the guy who sang it?” </p><p> </p><p>“What?? No way.” </p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m serious! They’re in a band together and everything. It’s adorable.” </p><p> </p><p>“...Buford...how do you know that? <em> Why </em> do you know that? You’re not even in a class with Ms. Chase, right? That’s just...so random.” </p><p> </p><p>“...<em> clearly </em>you weren’t around for the crossover episode.” </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Isabella was relieved to hear the bell ring. </p><p>She’d had fun watching her classmates sing, of course (and she’d loved getting to sit next to Phineas while doing so!), but if she had to endure one more compliment about how “romantic” and “authentic” she and Phineas’s duet was in-between performances, she was going to scream. </p><p><em> “I’m already planning on confessing to him!!!” </em> she wanted to say. <em> “I don’t need your help! You’re just making things awkward!”  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Soooo, Phineas….” </p><p>Isabella stood and fitted her backpack unto her shoulders. </p><p>“Do you have plans for dessert tonight?” </p><p> </p><p>Phineas rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he followed suit. “You know, I didn’t even think about that! Why, do you have any ideas?”</p><p> </p><p>Isabella stifled a nervous laugh. “Yup! I thought of something we could make; I’ll bring the ingredients for it over.” </p><p> </p><p>“Cool!!” Phineas exclaimed. “What are we going to make?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhhhh.....it’s a surprise…” Isabella replied slowly. </p><p> </p><p>Phineas chuckled. “Touche!” </p><p> </p><p>They exited the auditorium together, only stopping once they reached the doors that led into the main school building. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I have to get to Chemistry….” Phineas gestured to the left and rubbed the back of his neck. “I guess...I’ll see you around 5:00?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup!!” Isabella replied. “After soccer I’m going to change and stop at the store to buy stuff for dessert, and then I’ll head on over! So I guess it might be closer to 5:30, if that’s alright.” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
“That’s great! I...I’ll see you then! Bye!” </p><p> </p><p>“Bye!!” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> No matter what.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> No matter what.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The words reverberated around Phineas’s skull as he and Ferb walked home. </p><p> </p><p>Isabella wanted to be his friend, no matter what. </p><p>Isabella would never drift away from him again, no matter what. </p><p>These thoughts should’ve just made him happy. (And, they definitely DID make him happy.) </p><p>But….he was also very, very <em> nervous. </em> </p><p> </p><p>“.....Ferb. Why am I so nervous…..”</p><p>He winced. </p><p>“I KNOW Isabella will still want to be my friend, no matter what happens later,” Phineas continued. “She said so herself! I shouldn’t be nervous...but….I’m still SO nervous.” </p><p> </p><p>“Phineas, last night you spent three hours building a firework generator. And you’re planning to use it to confess to Isabella tonight.” </p><p>Ferb chuckled. </p><p>“I’d be surprised if you WEREN’T nervous.” </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t think the fireworks are too much, do you?” Phineas asked. “Because I have some other ideas that are a little less extravagant....”</p><p> </p><p>Ferb rolled his eyes. He <em> wanted </em> to say, “Phineas. Isabella will be more than thrilled no matter HOW you confess to her.”</p><p>But he couldn’t say that. </p><p>Instead, he opted to pat his brother on the shoulder and reply, “Don’t worry! It’ll be fine.” </p><p>He rubbed his chin and pondered, “...just out of curiosity, what do you plan to do if Isabella says she likes you back?” </p><p> </p><p>Phineas blinked. He wasn’t expecting Ferb to ask that. </p><p>“I...I’m not really sure what I’ll do….ask her to be my girlfriend, I guess?” </p><p>He’d thought about what it would be like to date Isabella, of course—he’d been thinking about that from the moment he realized he had a crush on her!!—but in the context of this scenario, he hadn’t given that outcome much thought. </p><p>...even if he couldn’t help but hope she reciprocated his feelings. </p><p> </p><p>He waited for Ferb to ask the inevitable follow up to his initial question. </p><p>But Ferb remained silent. </p><p>“....aren’t you going to ask what I’ll do if Isabella says she <em> doesn’t </em> like me back?” Phineas voiced hesitantly. </p><p> </p><p>Ferb shook his head.</p><p>Why prompt Phineas to think up worst-case scenarios that definitely wouldn’t come to pass?</p><p> </p><p>“Well.” </p><p>Phineas cleared his throat. </p><p>“If Isabella DOES say that, I’ll thank her for letting me be honest with her and assure her I am just fine being friends and ONLY friends. Sure, it’ll hurt at first, but over the past few weeks, I’ve had such a great time hanging out with her… Just BEING with her is enough. I don’t need to date her to be happy.</p><p>“Although…” He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled as a soft blush glowed on his face. “...it <em> would </em> be pretty awesome to date her….” </p><p> </p><p>For a moment, he indulged in the daydream he’d first conjured years ago...of taking Isabella to dinner, of holding her hand, of telling her she looked pretty, of…<em>wait.  </em></p><p>Phineas’s eyes widened as a realization occurred to him. </p><p>The snapshots flickering through his mind, of laughing over encha-latkes and seeing stars and thanking Isabella with a kiss to her cheek, weren’t imagined...they were remembered. </p><p>In fact, there was only one part of that daydream he hadn’t actually lived out…</p><p> </p><p>(At least, not that he could remember, anyway.)</p><p> </p><p>Phineas’s face flushed crimson as he tried to keep from thinking about that part. </p><p>Or, more specifically, as he tried to keep from thinking about the memory most closely associated with that part. He’d rather not relive Saturday. </p><p> </p><p>The sound of Ferb snickering was a welcome distraction. Phineas glanced at his brother and cocked an eyebrow at him. </p><p>“....what are you smirking about?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m just thinking of all the ways I’d be able to tease you and Isabella if you started dating,” Ferb replied nonchalantly. </p><p> </p><p>Phineas rolled his eyes with a faint grin. “Yeah, well, don’t get your hopes up. I just want Isabella to know how special she is to me...that’s the only expectation I have going into tonight. And if she DOESN'T like me back, you have to promise to stop teasing us. I don’t want to make her uncomfortable.” </p><p> </p><p>Ferb gave him a thumbs up. </p><p>(He didn’t mind making such a promise because there was no way he’d have to keep it.) </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Soccer practice passed by in a manner similar to last night’s shift at Nosh Olé. </p><p>Isabella was there, running drills and shouting encouraging words to her teammates...but her heart was elsewhere. With the letter in her backpack. With Phineas.</p><p>(Frankly, it was hard NOT to think of Phineas, since they spent the entirety of practice in the Football X7 stadium.)</p><p> </p><p>When 5:00 finally rolled around. Isabella bid a hasty farewell to her teammates before grabbing her backpack and heading for the bathroom to get changed. </p><p> </p><p>“Where are you off to in such a hurry?” Mel asked as Isabella rushed past her. </p><p>“You have a date or something?” </p><p> </p><p>“NO!!!” Isabella shot back. </p><p>She hesitated for a moment….and then reconsidered her answer.</p><p>“Well….I mean, uh…maybe…I do...sort of...have something like that.” </p><p> </p><p>Mel rolled her eyes with a grin. “You’re going to hang out with seeing-stars boy, aren’t you?” </p><p>(She knew “seeing-stars boy’s” real name was Phineas, of course. Isabella had introduced them last week, after all! But it was funnier to refer to him by the nickname.)</p><p>The blush that flared across Isabella’s face as she ducked out confirmed Mel’s suspicions. She smirked and called out, “Have fun!” </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Phineas, are you <em> sure </em> you don’t want to come with us?” Linda set her purse down on the counter to dig around for her keys. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, it’s not too late to throw on a dress shirt and tag along!” Lawrence added. </p><p> </p><p>Phineas fidgeted, fingers drumming restlessly atop the table and knees bouncing restlessly beneath it. </p><p>He was pretty sure his parents knew Isabella was coming over...but he didn’t want to be the one to remind them of that. </p><p>(Because he was pretty sure they ALSO knew he was totally in love with her. And he’d rather not be teased about it right now.) </p><p> </p><p>Fortunately, Ferb was one step ahead of him (as usual). He stepped between Linda and Lawrence and said, “Phineas already has plans, remember?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, right….Isabella’s coming over.” </p><p>Suddenly Linda was wearing an all-too-familiar knowing look. </p><p> </p><p>Phineas hoped his face didn’t look as red as it felt. </p><p> </p><p>“...well, she can come with us too!” Linda said. “She’s practically a member of the family anyway. I just feel bad leaving the two of you here, especially when we’re going out to such a nice place…” </p><p> </p><p>“Mom.” Ferb placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a look. “They’ll be FINE.” </p><p> </p><p>“Wellll….alright. But if you two change your minds, you can meet us there!! It isn’t as if we have to reserve a certain amount of seats to eat there.” </p><p>Linda approached Phineas and kissed his forehead. “Have fun, sweetheart.”</p><p> </p><p>“And tell Isabella we said hello!!” Lawrence added. </p><p> </p><p>“I will!!” Phineas replied. “And maybe she’ll still be here when you get back!!” </p><p>(Hopefully that wasn’t wishful thinking on his part.)</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, let’s go! The sooner we get there, the better. Ferb, you coming?” </p><p> </p><p>Ferb nodded, as if to say he’d be right behind them. </p><p>Once their parents were gone, he walked over to the table.</p><p>“...you still nervous?”</p><p> </p><p>Phineas glanced at the clock on the oven. </p><p>5:25.</p><p>Isabella could ring the doorbell any minute. </p><p>“....my stomach is so jittery, I think it might get up and dance away….”</p><p> </p><p>“Phineas, you’ll be <em> fine</em>,” Ferb assured him. “Everything’s all set up. The backyard looks amazing!!”</p><p> </p><p>“I know it does, I’m not worried about that, it’s just...Isabella’s definitely done with soccer and probably on her way over. Oh gosh. I can’t believe this is really happening.” </p><p> </p><p>As if on cue, Phineas’s phone buzzed. </p><p>
  <em> “About to check out with dessert stuff! Will be over soonish. :)”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“....Ferb, she’s about to check out with dessert stuff, oH GOSH—!” </p><p> </p><p>“Phineas. You’ve got this. And, if it makes you feel any better, Candace and I are rooting for you.” </p><p> </p><p>Phineas couldn’t help but crack a bemused grin at that.  “....you and Candace just LOVE keeping tabs on me and Isabella, don’t you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, we’re your siblings,” Ferb replied with a shrug. “Candace would probably say it’s our job.”</p><p>(Especially because they'd been at that job for far longer than Phineas knew.) </p><p> </p><p>Phineas chuckled and replied, “Fair enough!” </p><p>After a moment, he added, “Thanks, Ferb. For all your help. And for being there for me. You know,  throughout all <em> this</em>, of course...but also just in general. I’m not sure what I’d do without you…”</p><p> </p><p>A pang of sadness tugged at his gut, briefly chasing away any jitters about confessing to Isabella.  </p><p>“...I’m not sure what I’m GOING to do without you….you know, after this summer…” </p><p>Phineas glanced down at his hands before continuing, “...I mean, I know we have teleportation technology on our phones so moving away from each other won’t be, like, SUPER permanent or anything, but...it’ll still be weird not to live in the same place.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…” Ferb replied quietly. “...it’ll take some getting used to…”</p><p> </p><p>Though he wasn’t as vocal about it as Phineas, Ferb was also hesitant for them to part ways in a few months’ time. He was excited to attend school in England, but it was difficult to fathom living apart from his brother. They’d been a team for practically their entire lives, after all! </p><p>But...he knew Phineas and Isabella made a great team as well. They were in love, sure (to almost a frustratingly obvious extent), but they were also best friends who genuinely respected and supported one another and enjoyed spending time together. </p><p>Ferb would always be there for Phineas, of course, no matter how far apart they were. </p><p>But the thought of Isabella being there for his brother too, caring for him in a way only she could, well...it made the thought of growing up and saying goodbye hurt a little less. </p><p> </p><p>(Plus, as his mom had said only minutes before, Isabella was practically a member of the family! Once she and Phineas started dating—because in a handful of hours at most, they were totally going to start dating—Ferb could start referring to her as his “future sister-in-law”...which he suspected Isabella would love and Phineas would secretly love but outwardly pretend to hate.) </p><p> </p><p>“But...we don’t need to worry about that today.” </p><p>Ferb patted Phineas on the shoulder and smiled before setting off towards the door. </p><p>“Right now, you’ve got more pressing matters to attend to... Isabella’s probably done checking out with dessert stuff by now.” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Oh gOSH YOU’RE RIGHT.” </p><p>In an instant, the jitters returned, and Phineas was out of his chair and bouncing around the kitchen like a pinball. (Or perhaps like a giant, runaway-bowling ball.) </p><p>There was still a ton of stuff to get ready before Isabella arrived!!! Like, bowls to grab from cabinets! And ingredients to gather!! And an oven to preheat!!! </p><p>Why had he spent so much time just sitting down????</p><p>Phineas offered Ferb a hasty goodbye as he rushed to the fridge and gathered as many pizza toppings as he could in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>And Ferb just chuckled as he waved and exited the kitchen. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “Phineas, I wrote this letter a long time ago, but you never got to read it. I’d like you to read it now.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Heyyyy, Phineas, remember that time you got a letter from me but you inexplicably started moving backwards and gave it back to the mail carrier without reading it? Hah, that was great. Well...guess what? Here it is! The letter!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “….Phineas? ...do you remember getting a letter from me but never getting to finish it when we were kids? ...have you ever wondered what that letter said?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “GUESS WHAT PHINEAS???? I had a giant crush on you when we were kids! Look, I have a letter to prove it! And guess what else? I’ve STILL got a giant crush on you! Except it’s more than a crush, I’m like...helplessly in love with you!! Did you know that? You might have guessed that already, you know, since I almost kissed you on Saturday, but maybe you didn’t.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “…..ugh. What am I even saying.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Isabella had been mentally scripting out her confession to Phineas since she left the grocery store with a tote bag full of ingredients for a yet-to-be-disclosed dessert. She knew the GIST of what she wanted to tell him, but she figured it might be good to figure out exactly what she wanted to say. </p><p>So far, nothing she’d come up with felt right. This was unfortunate, because last night she’d convinced herself the words would manifest when the time was upon her. </p><p>Well. The time was almost upon her. Every step she took brought her closer to the Flynn-Fletcher house. And the words still hadn’t manifested. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “.....maybe I just need to give him the letter, see how he reacts, and go from there….”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>After a few more minutes of walking and fretting, Isabella found herself at Phineas’s doorstep. </p><p>She gulped, suddenly keenly aware of the restless pounding in her chest and the nervous butterflies whirling around in her stomach. </p><p>Was her blouse wrinkled? And did her hair look alright? Should she have worn it down? </p><p>No, she was more comfortable with it up today, and besides, it didn’t MATTER what her hair looked like...even if witnessing Phineas react to seeing it down on Saturday was probably one of the top-five moments of her life.</p><p>And…</p><p> </p><p>And she was stalling. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “....come on, Garcia-Shapiro.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Isabella shifted her bag into one hand and lifted the other up and towards the door. </p><p>
  <em> “You’re doing this for Phineas. And this isn’t even the first time you’ve planned on confessing to him! You’ve got this.”  </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Phineas spent the minutes between his family’s departure and Isabella’s arrival pacing around the first floor of the house. He arranged, and rearranged, and re-rearranged the pizza ingredients and toppings on the kitchen counter and walked through the living room tidying things at least four times and triple checked all the windows facing the backyard to ensure their curtains were drawn (and maybe he paused in front of a mirror once or twice to run his fingers through his hair). </p><p>Hopefully Isabella didn’t ask about that.</p><p>(The curtains. Not his hair.) </p><p> </p><p>His heart practically rocketed out of his chest when the doorbell rang. </p><p>Suddenly tonight wasn’t a hypothetical scenario or plan anymore. It was real. </p><p>Oh gosh. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Phineas….you aren’t doing this because you HAVE to,” </em> he reminded himself as he slowly made his way to the door. <em> “You WANT to tell Isabella you love her.”  </em></p><p>He tried to quell the butterflies in his stomach by thinking about Isabella, and how wonderful she was, and how much he loved her, and how he’d sung about how much he loved her earlier and how easy it’d been. </p><p>
  <em> “....I can do this.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Phineas gripped the doorknob, bit his lip…..and opened the door. </p><p> </p><p>And there was Isabella. His best friend. Holding a tote bag. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and smiling at him. </p><p> </p><p>His nerves faded away, just as they had earlier today when Isabella squeezed his hand before they sang. </p><p>(Truth be told, Phineas hadn’t even <em> realized </em> he was still holding her hand until that moment...and by that point, it was clear she didn’t mind holding his.)</p><p>It was strange how she could make him so nervous and ease his nerves at the same time. </p><p>Love was weird. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Phineas! ...long time no see, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Isabella! And, yeah, it’s, uh, it’s been too long!” </p><p> </p><p>They had a brief chuckle over that. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh...I brought dessert!!!” </p><p>Isabella held out the tote bag with a sheepish grin. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Right! Here, lemme get that.” </p><p>Phineas grabbed the bag from Isabella (and maybe they blushed as their fingers brushed) and took a peek inside. </p><p>“Ooooooh...are we making a crumb cake? Yum! What made you think of that?” </p><p> </p><p>Isabella coughed and did her best to crack a nonchalant grin. “Uh! Just, uh, thought it would be fun! That’s the only reason.” </p><p>(It was okay to lie if he was going to find out she was lying soon enough, right?) </p><p> </p><p>“So!” Phineas ushered her inside and shut the door behind them. “How was soccer practice?”</p><p>He started off towards the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>“It went well!” Isabella replied, setting her backpack down before following in his wake. “We actually spent most of it in the Football X7 stadium! I think the team is going to get a ton of use out of it.”</p><p><br/>
“That’s awesome!!!” Phineas grinned at her before plopping the bag down on the kitchen table and starting to unload it. “I’m glad you guys are enjoying it!” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m kind of surprised it hasn’t disappeared yet,” Isabella mused with a chuckle. “But of course I’m not complaining!”</p><p>She caught sight of the pizza toppings laid out on the counter and smirked wryly. With a glance to the left and right, she furtively slid her hand into a bowl, snatched up a slice of green pepper, and popped it into her mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I saw that!” Phineas called out. </p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” Isabella whirled away from the counter. “I didn’t do anything.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yessss you did.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” </p><p> </p><p>Phineas finished unpacking the tote bag before approaching Isabella with a smirk. “Isabella, I SAW you eat that pepper. You’re SO busted.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh come on, Phineas!!” Isabella crossed her arms over her chest and tried not to laugh.</p><p>“Maybe I just wanted to taste-test one!! I earned a pizza-topping-tasting patch when I was a Fireside Girl, you know.” </p><p> </p><p>“SUUURE you did,” Phineas replied. </p><p> </p><p>They glared at one another….and then burst into laughter when they couldn’t uphold the façade any longer. </p><p>The last time they’d laughed together so freely and effortlessly was Friday...and it felt even better now than it had then. </p><p> </p><p>As Phineas’s laughter faded away, he realized….he was standing kind of close to Isabella.</p><p>Maybe a little too close. </p><p>And how had his hand ended up on her shoulder? </p><p> </p><p>He took a few steps back and rubbed the back of his neck, trying to keep from blushing. </p><p>“Uh.....so, are you just going to eat all the toppings, or can we put them on the pizza?” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Isabella giggled. “As tempting as that first option is, we should probably go with the second.” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Isabella and Phineas spent their time waiting for the pizza to bake mixing together the crumb cake ingredients (their plan was to stick it in the oven once the pizza was done), chatting about anything but their plans for the immediate future, and trying not to blush every time their hands touched on accident. </p><p>When the timer on the oven dinged, Phineas walked over and looked inside. </p><p>“I think it’s finished!!!!!” he announced. “Isabella, can you grab us some plates?” </p><p> </p><p>“Sure!” </p><p>By the time Isabella found a pair of plates (the Flynn-Fletchers had a lot of cabinets, and it took her a bit to figure out which one they were in), Phineas had the pizza cut into slices and neatly arranged on a serving tray. </p><p>“Alright, where do you want to sit?” Isabella asked, setting the plates down on the table. </p><p>(Hopefully, Phineas wouldn’t mind if she sat right next to him. The closer, the better.) </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, we’re not eating in here,” Phineas replied. “Did I forget to mention that?” </p><p>(The smile on his face seemed to indicate he had not, in fact, forgotten to mention that and rather had CHOSEN not to mention that.) </p><p> </p><p>Isabella tilted her head inquisitively. “Oh? Where are we eating then?”</p><p> </p><p>Phineas’s grin widened. “I’ll show you! Come on!!” </p><p>He started off in the direction of the living room. </p><p> </p><p>“Soooo we’re eating in here?” Isabella asked, stopping in front of the couch. </p><p> </p><p>“Nope!!!!” </p><p> </p><p>Finally, Phineas came to a stop in front of the screen door that led to the backyard. </p><p>“I’ll show you where we’re eating in just a sec, but...first you have to close your eyes!”</p><p> </p><p>Isabella did as she was told...so she missed the fond look Phineas gave her as he pushed aside the curtain and slid the door open. </p><p>He placed a hand on the small of her back and gently guided her to take a few steps outside. </p><p>“Alright...you can open them now.” </p><p> </p><p>Isabella opened her eyes...and her breath caught. </p><p>“....oh, Phineas…<em>wow</em>…”</p><p> </p><p>She’d spent many a day in this backyard...but it had never looked quite like this. </p><p> </p><p>The trunk and boughs of the familiar tree were blanketed in strands of sparkling lights and lanterns that emitted a soft golden glow.</p><p>Pinpricks of light hovered freely around the lawn, suspended in midair and twinkling elegantly, like fairies, or fireflies...or perhaps stars.</p><p> And...spread out beneath the tree and a wicker basket was a picnic blanket. A very FAMILIAR picnic blanket. </p><p>It was over the top and extravagant and so very<em> Phineas </em>….but it was cozy too. Personal. Heartfelt. </p><p>So...<em> Phineas </em>. </p><p> </p><p>“...surprise!!!” Phineas exclaimed. </p><p> </p><p>Isabella took a step closer, awestruck wonder splashed over her face. </p><p>“...it...it’s a picnic....like the one we had as kids.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you said that was one of your favorite things we did that summer! So, I thought I’d recreate it for you...with a few additions, of course.” </p><p>Phineas rubbed the back of his neck and smiled shyly. “...do you like it?” </p><p> </p><p>“Phineas……” </p><p>Isabella wasn’t even sure how to articulate the feelings swirling around in her heart. </p><p>“.....I LOVE it….thank you. I...I can’t believe you did this for me.” </p><p> </p><p>Memories of birthday parties and inventions whirled through her mind, and she let out a chuckle.  </p><p>“Well, actually, I CAN believe you did this for me….these kinds of gestures are sort of your specialty, huh?”</p><p>She gazed out on the backyard for a bit longer before turning to face Phineas, who was gazing back with the same eager smile and bright eyes he’d worn while excitedly talking through daily projects with her when they were kids. </p><p> </p><p>Well….actually, his current expression wasn’t quite the same. There was something else there now, something Isabella couldn’t quite place. </p><p>...perhaps she couldn’t place it, but it made her heart flutter. </p><p> </p><p>She stepped a bit closer, smiled gently, and then pulled him into a hug.</p><p>“...have I ever told you how amazing you are?” </p><p> </p><p>Phineas’s smile only grew wider as he hugged her back. “You might have said so once or twice….” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’ll say it again.” Isabella leaned back, looked him in the eye, and repeated, “You’re <em> amazing. </em>” </p><p> </p><p>“And so are you...” Phineas replied fondly. </p><p> </p><p>They stood together in comfortable silence, not quite embracing but not quite separated from one another either. </p><p>Phineas still had that unfamiliar gleam in his eye, the one that excited Isabella even though she couldn’t explain why. It made Isabella want to hug him again, or brush another thank-you kiss against his cheek, or perhaps just brush a kiss against his smile…</p><p> </p><p>“PIZZA.” </p><p>The word flew out of Isabella’s mouth the moment it popped into her brain. She took a few quick steps back. </p><p>“We, uh! We made pizza! It’s still inside. Going to get cold.” </p><p>And then she turned on her heel without waiting for a response from Phineas and beelined it to the table to reclaim the plates she’d left behind earlier, taking a deep breath as she did so. </p><p>
  <em> “Come on, Fireside Girl. That was way too close. You need to keep it together.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Phineas, fortunately, was far too busy replaying Isabella’s reaction to the backyard and their hug in his head to notice the change in her demeanor as he followed her to the kitchen. </p><p>Phase one of the surprise had been a success. </p><p>...hopefully phase two would go just as well. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Ok, that was some of the best pizza I’ve ever had!!!”</p><p>Isabella set her plate down with a contented smile. </p><p> </p><p>“Same here!!!!! It was really good.” </p><p>Phineas gestured to the half-full tray in front of them. </p><p>“And we’ve got plenty left over! Maybe Ferb will want some later. You know how those fancy restaurants are, with their super small entrees.” </p><p> </p><p>Isabella snickered. “The food at OUR fancy restaurant wasn’t like that. We could teach them a thing or two!” </p><p> </p><p>“We sure could!!!” Phineas agreed. </p><p>He blinked. </p><p>“And speaking of food....we forgot to put the crumb cake in the oven, didn’t we…”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shoot, we did!!” </p><p>(Isabella supposed she’d been a bit too distracted to think about dessert earlier.)</p><p> </p><p>“Here, I’ll bring this stuff inside and take care of it.” Phineas balanced the tray in one hand and the empty plates in the other and stood. “You just wait here.” </p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure you’ve got all that?” Isabella inquired. “I AM a waitress, I’m pretty good at carrying plates.” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s precisely why you need to just wait here,” Phineas replied matter-of-factly. “You’re off the clock right now! I’ve got it.” </p><p> </p><p>Isabella giggled fondly and offered him a little wave as he walked off. “Alright! If you’re sure.” </p><p>Once Phineas was out of sight, she took a deep breath and pulled the letter out of her pocket.</p><p>“Alright, Isabella. Dinner’s over. It’s time. You’ve got this.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>A wave of nervousness crashed over Phineas as he stepped inside and shut the door. </p><p>Dinner was over. It was time. </p><p> </p><p>After putting the leftover pizza in the fridge and sliding the crumbcake into the oven (fortunately, they’d forgotten to turn it off so it didn’t need to preheat; all he had to do was set a timer on the oven and on his phone so it wouldn’t burn), he took a deep breath and headed upstairs to his room.  </p><p>The remote for the second part of the surprise—for the more important part of the surprise—was precisely where he’d left it, on his desk (though the sticky note with the words “Remember! Isabella’s worth fighting for!” written on it was new...that was definitely from Ferb). </p><p>Phineas picked up the remote and gingerly turned it over in his hands, heart rate picking up. </p><p>“....I can do this….” he whispered. </p><p> </p><p>Something teal shifted in Phineas’s peripheral vision. He whirled around….and then let out an amused sigh of relief. </p><p>“Oh, there you are, Perry!” </p><p>Phineas walked over to Ferb’s bed and gave the platypus curled up on the comforter a scratch on the head. </p><p>“I don’t suppose you have any last-minute words of encouragement for me before I go back out there, do ya?” </p><p> </p><p>Perry let out as encouraging a chatter as he could without giving his cover as a mindless pet who “didn’t do much” away.</p><p> </p><p>Phineas chuckled.</p><p>“Thanks, Perry. I’ll keep that in mind.” </p><p> </p><p>He glanced down at the remote in his hand and exhaled slowly. “...all I have to do is tell Isabella I want to show her something, ask her to look up, and press this button….” </p><p>(Though he was addressing Perry, Phineas was mostly just going over this for himself.) </p><p>“And that’ll be it. She’ll read the fireworks and know what they mean. Well...maybe I’ll have to EXPLAIN they mean but….the fireworks will help…..</p><p>“I can do this. ….right, Perry?”</p><p> </p><p>Perry hated that he couldn’t offer his owner anything more than another chatter. He would’ve given Phineas a hug and a pat on the back if he could….but rules were rules.</p><p>And he’d rather not be relocated or cause Phineas to have his mind erased again...especially not now. </p><p> </p><p>Phineas, fortunately, seemed comforted by his response anyway. </p><p>“You’re right, Perry. I’ve got this. Well….wish me luck!!” </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>After a minute or so of waiting, Isabella stood to stretch her legs. She walked around the tree and amongst the floating lights, giggling every so often as one brushed against her cheek. She reached out and cupped one in her hands, curious to figure out exactly what it was made of. </p><p>The light winked cheerfully, and it was warm (but not uncomfortably so). Isabella wasn’t sure what it was, exactly...she’d have to ask Phineas about that. </p><p>She looked up and out again, and couldn’t help but smile. </p><p>No matter what the lights were made of, they were beautiful, transforming the backyard into a shimmering galaxy of stars. </p><p> </p><p>Something about that last thought made Isabella’s stomach flutter inexplicably.</p><p>She furrowed her brow and backtracked on her thoughts. </p><p>The lights in the backyard looked like stars, and they were beautiful, and Phineas made them for her, and….</p><p> </p><p>Oh. <em> Oh</em>. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Phineas tucked the remote into his pocket and made sure it was hidden by his shirt before he descended the final step and headed for the screen door. He made to open it….and then paused. </p><p> </p><p>Isabella was standing in the midst of the starry lights he’d created. She held one cupped in her palms, its cozy glow illuminating her face and already bright grin. </p><p> </p><p>Warmth stirred in Phineas’s chest as he gazed at her, any worries about the remote and his plan forgotten. </p><p>Isabella was as beautiful as the stars, after all. </p><p>And seeing her, just watching her smile and be herself, reminded Phineas why he wanted to confess in the first place. </p><p> </p><p>Gradually, Isabella’s expression shifted, smile fading away and eyes widening. She glanced up, and around...and finally directly at Phineas. </p><p>Realization shone in her eyes, and it made something swoop and stutter in Phineas’s heart. </p><p>It appeared she’d figured out why the backyard was adorned in starlight. </p><p>(And she didn’t look unhappy about it.) </p><p> </p><p>Phineas stepped outside and slowly made his way over to Isabella. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh…..the lights…..” she managed to whisper. “....they’re….”</p><p> </p><p>“Beautiful?” Phineas supplied with a gentle grin. </p><p> </p><p>Isabella nodded her head faintly. </p><p> </p><p>“And...they kinda look like stars, huh?” Phineas added. “...that’s what I was going for.” </p><p> </p><p>Isabella’s eyes grew even wider. She let out a quiet giggle and opened her hands, allowing the star to float back into the air. </p><p>“Yeah, that’s what I was thinking….” </p><p> </p><p>They followed the star’s ascent with their eyes until it became indecipherable from its companions...and then, for a handful of moments, they just gazed at one another. </p><p> </p><p>Phineas broke the silence first. </p><p>“Uh...I know we have homework but would you maybe want to, uh...just sit outside for a bit longer?” </p><p> </p><p>“...I’d like that.” </p><p> </p><p>They smiled and blushed a little before sitting down beneath the tree. </p><p>The thoughts in their heads weren’t identical, but they served identical purposes</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “....Phineas wanted to remind me he thinks I’m beautiful….” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Isabella knows I think she’s beautiful...and she’s happy about it.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>After all they’d been through, over the years and over the last few weeks...this moment made them realize…</p><p>They were ready. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Isabella and Phineas said each other’s names at the same time. </p><p>They both started and then laughed nervously. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh! I’m sorry, Phineas. You go first.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, no, it’s fine! You can go, Isabella.” </p><p> </p><p>“No, really, you go first! You’re the host after all. So, what’s up?” </p><p>Isabella leaned forward, as if to indicate he had her undivided attention. </p><p>(The letter in her pocket had gone unread for nearly a decade. It could wait a little longer.)</p><p> </p><p>“Well! Uh…..” </p><p> </p><p>Phineas took a deep breath and rubbed the back of his neck. </p><p>“Isabella, I, uh…...there’s something I’ve been meaning to….” </p><p> </p><p>Surreptitiously, he removed the remote from his pocket and held it out of Isabella’s sight, thumb hovering over the main button. </p><p>“....to…..”</p><p> </p><p>And then….he tucked it beneath a tree root. </p><p>“.....to tell you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” Isabella tilted her head at him. “What is it, Phineas? Is everything okay?” </p><p> </p><p>“Uh…..”</p><p> </p><p>Knots twisted in Phineas’s stomach.  </p><p>He was going off script here. Improvising. Which was sort of terrifying. </p><p>But...his previous plan—to announce his feelings for Isabella to her and the rest of Danville all at once (even if the citizens of Danville themselves didn’t understand that announcement)—didn’t feel right, didn’t feel personal enough. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t want to tell the entire Tri-State Area he loved Isabella.</p><p>Well, he DID want to tell the entire Tri State Area eventually. He wanted to tell the entire world, the entire UNIVERSE. </p><p>(Even though it was likely the universe already knew.)</p><p> </p><p>But.....he wanted to tell her first. Just her.</p><p> </p><p>“....it’s about….our song!” Phineas elaborated. “You see, uh…..uh...it wasn’t just a song for me because....uh….”</p><p>He bit his lip and pondered his next words very carefully. </p><p>“......there’s...this girl.”</p><p> </p><p>Isabella’s eyes widened. </p><p>“....a girl?” </p><p> </p><p>“Y-yes! A girl.” </p><p>Okay. Phineas was off to a good start. He could just ease into this. Talk about Isabella without explicitly stating he was talking about her. </p><p>“I...I really like her….” he continued. “...every time we sang the song or talked about what the lyrics meant...she was all I could think about.” </p><p>He dared a glance at the girl in question before quickly darting his eyes down to the blanket. </p><p>“She’s just, really amazing!! One of the most amazing people I know. And she’s kind, and smart, and resourceful, and a natural-born leader, and funny, and passionate….and also super cute…”</p><p> </p><p>He hesitated, smiled gently, and added, “...well, actually, she’s not just super cute, she’s, like, the most beautiful person ever…..but that isn’t why I like her, it’s just an added bonus.</p><p>“And, come to think of it, I sometimes wonder if, because I like her so much, I have a heightened perception of her beauty. Because, like, OBVIOUSLY she’s gorgeous and everyone knows that, it’s literally a scientific fact, but sometimes my brain about short circuits if I look at her for too long because she’s just SO beautiful, WOW. ...and I think it’s particularly because of how special she is to me. No one else seems to get flustered around her like I do, at least not to my knowledge…. uH! That isn’t to say I like her more than anyone else likes her, it’s not my place to say that, who knows what other people think of her? Not me, I’m not trying to say that, nope, not at all! Uh….”</p><p>...where was he going with this? </p><p>“...and, also, she can move mountains!!!! And fly a jet plane!!!!! How cool is that??” </p><p>…..seriously where was he going with this. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“...Phineas?” </p><p>Isabella didn’t think it was possible for her heart to beat as fast as it was beating right now...and yet it was. </p><p>...was Phineas talking about <em> her? </em></p><p>Because there was no way, NO way he would invite her over for dinner and decorate his backyard just for her and adorn it with stars in reference to something somewhat-romantic that happened between them, only to start waxing poetic to her about another girl….<em> right? </em></p><p>Before she jumped to any conclusions, though, Isabella had to be sure. </p><p>“......why are you telling me this?” she whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Phineas flinched. “UH!!!” </p><p>A bright red blush bloomed across his face. </p><p>“That’s a great question!! I guess, uh, I guess I’m telling you this because…uh……”</p><p>He looked down at the blanket again, willing his hands to stop shaking, willing his stomach to stop fluttering, willing his tongue to actually articulate the words he longed to say. </p><p>
  <em> “Because she’s YOU. YOU’RE the girl.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Because…..this girl, she isn’t just any girl. She’s my friend. She’s my BEST friend. And she’s been my best friend for forever, I…..”</p><p>He winced. </p><p>
  <em> “Come on, Phineas. Just tell her.”  </em>
</p><p>“......I can’t remember a time when she didn’t…...live across the street from me.”</p><p> </p><p><em> “.......across the street? I live across the street from Phineas…..he </em> is <em> talking about me…..hE’S TALKING ABOUT ME. I’M THE GIRL. I’M THE GIRL!!!!!!!!”  </em></p><p> </p><p>Phineas took a moment to collect his thoughts. </p><p>Isabella had to know he was talking about her. There was no turning back now.</p><p>He took a deep breath before continuing on, keeping his gaze fixed rigidly on the ground because, at this point, if he actually looked at Isabella, he might lose all his courage before he could finish telling her how special she was to him. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s pretty serendipitous, huh? To live right across the street from your best friend who also happens to be the girl of your dreams? I’m not sure how I got so lucky. For my whole life, she’s always been there, just a little ways away. We’ve been through a lot together...we’ve flown, bounced, and sailed around the world...survived a pharmacist apocalypse...traveled to alien planets….. Everything always felt RIGHT when she was around, even if the world around us wasn’t perfect…</p><p>“She used to be a Fireside Girl, and sometimes we—you know, Ferb and I—helped her earn patches. She’s earned so many, I’m pretty sure she could do ANYTHING at this point!!! I’ve always admired her tenacity, and her confidence...she inspires me a lot.</p><p>“Anyway, uh...I realized I have feelings for this girl around when we started high school...though I suspect those feelings were there for a lot longer than that. She’s ALWAYS been really special to me, more so than any of my other friends...it just took me awhile to figure out what those feelings meant... Even when we were kids, I’d get so excited to spend time with her and just be around her...but, like I said, it took me a long time to figure out why...</p><p>“And, even after I figured those feelings out, I didn’t want to tell her how I felt because I was afraid it might mess up our friendship...and I guess we kinda drifted apart right as I figured it out, and I worried that telling her might make that even worse...</p><p>“In the past few weeks, I’ve gotten to spend a lot of time with her for the first time in ages…and, well...I think it made me fall for her even more. I really, REALLY missed her, and I wish I’d done more to spend time with her over the past few years...I guess I just didn’t want to invade her space if she didn’t want to spend time with me. I know that was silly now, of course, she still wants to be my friend and hang out with me, which means more to me than I can say! </p><p>“But. Yeah. Uh. Yesterday, she told me she would never let us drift apart again, no matter what...and…..well…...I guess I figured, if she cares about me that much as a friend, I could finally tell her how much I care for her. You know, as a friend, of course! But also...as more than that.</p><p>“I...I don’t expect this girl to return my feelings. More than anything, I just want her to know how important she is to me. So, I’m telling her how I feel now, hoping she still wants to be friends after I do…hoping that, if nothing else, everything I’m saying to her makes her feel special and reminds her just how utterly AMAZING she is…</p><p>“...she means the world to me...I hope she understands that.”</p><p> </p><p>As those words faded into the air, Phineas realized there wasn’t much else he felt the need to say. </p><p>Well, there were still things he WANTED to say. Like how Isabella’s laughter was what he imagined sunshine would sound like, if sunshine had a sound. Or how her smiles made his heart soar and could turn even the bleakest day bright again.</p><p>But...he could tell her those things later, if she wanted to hear them.</p><p>Right now...there was just one more thing he <em> needed </em> to say. </p><p> </p><p>“I guess, uh, I guess the main point I’m trying to make here. The thing I’m trying to say, the thing I’ve <em>been</em> tryingto say is...uh……”</p><p> </p><p>For an instant, Phineas considered reaching for the remote and letting the fireworks finish his confession for him. It would certainly be easier than uttering the final words himself. </p><p>But, no. He’d made it this far. He wanted to tell her himself. </p><p>He shut his eyes, took a deep breath, and….</p><p> </p><p>“.....I.....I love you, Isabella.” </p><p> </p><p>Isabella gasped. </p><p> </p><p>Phineas didn’t look at her just yet. He needed a moment, maybe two moments, to fully grasp what was happening, to come to terms with the fact that things might never be the same between them again, to wonder whether her gasp was a happy one or a horrified one (and hope it was the former). </p><p>Finally, he dared to open his eyes and tentatively glance in her direction. </p><p> </p><p>She was staring at him. Eyes wide. Face flushed. Hands clasped over her mouth. </p><p> </p><p>Panic, sharp and cold, spiked in Phineas’s gut.</p><p>“Uh!! And!! There’s no expectations here!!!” he stammered. “I just! I just….I’ve wished I could tell you how I feel for so long.…and last night you said you wouldn’t let us drift apart again, no matter what, so….I thought it would be alright to tell you, just so you can know how important you are to me.... If you don’t feel the same way, that’s totally fine! I just...I’d really like to keep being friends, even if it’s a little awkward at first…I really, <em> really </em> love being your friend….” </p><p> </p><p>Isabella didn’t say anything. She just kept staring at him. </p><p> </p><p>Phineas squirmed a little under her gaze, wishing he could tell what she was thinking...he’d never been particularly adept at reading non-obvious emotional cues. </p><p>Somehow this waiting felt more unbearable than a gentle but immediate rejection of his feelings might feel. He felt vulnerable, like he was under a microscope. </p><p> </p><p>But there was a sense of relief there as well.</p><p>He’d finally told Isabella how he really felt. Now all he could do was wait for her response. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Isabella couldn’t move. She could barely piece together a coherent thought. Her heart was pounding and her head was spinning and Phineas loved her and there were butterflies pirouetting about her stomach and she was probably going to fall over because Phineas LOVED HER. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “....Phineas loves me.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He loved her. And...and he’d loved her for years. And even before he KNEW he loved her….he’d loved her. </p><p>….was this real? <em> COULD </em>this be real? It felt too good to be true. </p><p> </p><p>...actually, on second thought, it <em> had </em> to be real. </p><p>Isabella never would’ve had the patience to imagine an admission of feelings as long and rambly and beautiful as the one she’d just listened to...usually, her daydreams got right to the “I love you!” stuff. </p><p>That confession had been authentic, 100% Phineas. </p><p>Which meant...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “....PHINEAS LOVES ME!!!! FOR REAL!!!!”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Isabella could have sat there for the rest of the night with her hands clasped over her mouth, basking in the glow of this utterly fantastic revelation…but then she remembered confessions were a two-way street. </p><p>(Well, perhaps not EVERY confession was a two-way street. But this one certainly was.) </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“.....I love you too…”</p><p> </p><p>The words were whispered, muffled behind Isabella’s hands. Phineas could barely hear them. </p><p>“...what did you say?” </p><p> </p><p>Isabella giggled before she finally let her hands fall, revealing a smile that beamed as bright as the summer sun. </p><p>“....I love you too, Phineas.”</p><p> </p><p>This time, Phineas heard what she said. </p><p>But he didn’t really comprehend it. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve loved you since we were kids.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ….what? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I—I love you, Phineas! I love you!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!”</p><p> </p><p>And then Isabella was squealing elatedly and hugging him and laughing musically in his ear, and Phineas was holding her and still trying to process what she’d said because what? Isabella loved him? she <em> loved </em> him?? she’d loved him since they were <em> kids </em>??? <em>whAT???</em></p><p> </p><p>“You...<em>love </em> me?”</p><p> </p><p>Isabella pulled back a little, just far enough to where she could look at Phineas directly. She cupped his face in her hands and let out another musical laugh. </p><p> </p><p>Phineas had never heard Isabella laugh like that before….he’d never heard her sound so happy. </p><p> </p><p>“Phineas, of COURSE I love you!!!!!!” Isabella exclaimed. “You’re my best friend!!! And you’re just!!! Amazing!!! You’re so smart—I mean, you’re not just smart, you’re BRILLIANT, the most brilliant person I’ve ever met!!” </p><p>After a moment, she added, “Well, I mean, ok, Ferb’s ALSO brilliant, you’re both brilliant. And I love Ferb too but like, I’m not IN love with Ferb, he’s like the closest thing I have to a brother...but YOU, Phineas…” </p><p>She caressed his cheek and let out a dreamy giggle. </p><p>“...I am sooooo in love with you.” </p><p> </p><p>A tender smile unfolded over her face. </p><p> </p><p>And Phineas tried his hardest to remember how to breathe. </p><p> </p><p>“Because, you’re so kind!!” Isabella continued. “I’ve never known anyone as kind as you. And you’re creative!! And genuine!!!!! And compassionate!!! And!! Whenever you get an idea, no matter what it is, you get this spark in your eyes, and it’s just the most wonderful thing ever. And you go out of your way to be there for people no matter what, even if you barely know them!!! It’s amazing! And so inspiring!!</p><p>“And you’re SO CUTE, PHINEAS. Do you know that? Do you know how cute you are?? Because GOSH, I could stare at your adorably acute face all day.” </p><p>She grasped his hands as she continued on. </p><p>“And you’ve always been there for me, from the moment we met until now. You always go above and beyond for me—I mean, LOOK AROUND!!!! We’re sitting in the middle of the most beautiful picnic ever, that you made just for me!!!! And before that, you made me an ice cream sundae when I got my tonsils out! And built me a haunted house just to cure my hiccups! And a giant car wash to help the Fireside Girls and I save the star nosed mole!!! And a football x7 stadium for the soccer team!!! And just, so many other things, just out of the kindness of your heart. And you didn’t make everything to try and get me to like you, you just did it because you care!! </p><p>“Oh, Phineas.....how could I NOT be in love with you?”</p><p> </p><p>Phineas stared down at their entwined hands and then up at Isabella again. He blinked. </p><p>“I...I don’t believe it....I think my brain is broken…..”</p><p>This...was a lot to process.</p><p>“....and….you’ve felt this way since we were <em> kids</em>??” </p><p> </p><p>“YES, Phineas, I—wait!!! I almost forgot!!!”</p><p>Isabella reached into her pocket. </p><p>“Phineas, I have PROOF that I’ve loved you since we were kids!!!! Here!!!”</p><p>She practically shoved a bright pink envelope into his hands. </p><p>“I was going to use this to confess to you, but you beat me to it!!!” </p><p> </p><p>Phineas just stared at the letter. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Phineas, open it!!! Read it!!!!” </p><p> </p><p>He took a deep breath and opened the envelope with trembling hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you remember this letter?” Isabella asked. “I sent it to you a LONG time ago, when we were kids. You actually started reading it!!! But you never got to finish it. But now you can!!!!” </p><p> </p><p>Now that Phineas thought about it, he realized the letter DID look familiar. </p><p>Memories of feelings...of anticipation as he ran to the mailbox to see if the comic he’d ordered had arrived, of excitement at realizing the mail carrier had brought something even better—a letter from Isabella!!—for him, of familiar warmth he now knew could be attributed to the feelings he’d unknowingly harbored for her back then...came rushing back. </p><p>“I...I DO remember this....” he whispered. “The butterfly paper, and your handwriting, and…and the little heart.” </p><p> </p><p>Isabella giggled, scooting closer to Phineas and resting her head on his shoulder. “You should read the rest.” </p><p> </p><p>Phineas did just that. (Even though it took far longer than it normally would have because Isabella’s head was nestled on his shoulder and she was so very <em> close </em> to him...and it was more than a little disorienting.) </p><p>The letter was full of similar sentiments to the ones Isabella had just expressed to him.</p><p>(Though, of course, they sounded a bit different, since they were written by a ten-year-old Isabella to his ten-year-old self.)</p><p>She wasn’t just in love with him right now...she’d knowingly been in love with him for a long, LONG time. </p><p>“.......oh my gosh.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know right?” Isabella chuckled. “Did I honestly refer to you as, ‘‘My little crumb cake’? Who does that??” </p><p> </p><p>“.....Isabella.”</p><p>Phineas took a shaky breath. </p><p>“You’ve been in love with me since we were kids.”</p><p> </p><p>Isabella giggled. “I know that, Phineas.”</p><p> </p><p>“And...you tried to TELL me you were in love with me when we were kids.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I did...several times, actually. The universe always seemed to get in the way, though. And, to be fair, as soon as I sent this letter to you, I panicked and tried to get it back, which didn’t work...but then you didn’t finish it anyway so I guess it all worked out back then.” </p><p> </p><p>“And...and I had no idea.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeaaaah, you were kind of totally oblivious, which was a little frustrating, I’ll admit. But I guess I was a little oblivious too, huh? I mean, the other night you said I was as beautiful as the stars, that should’ve been a dead giveaway that you have a thing for me.” </p><p> </p><p>“.....Isabella...you LOVE me.” </p><p>Phineas wasn’t really saying this to Isabella. He had to speak the words aloud, as if doing so made them more true.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“And you love me...” she whispered back, lifting her head from his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>They gazed at one another, Isabella smiling brightly, Phineas still in awe. </p><p>And Phineas returned her smile as the realization finally settled in. </p><p> </p><p>“....Isabella!!!!” he exclaimed. “We….we love each other!!!!! We’re in love!!!!!” </p><p> </p><p>Isabella nodded eagerly, and Phineas let out a joyous laugh before scooping her into a hug of his own. </p><p>They lingered in each other’s arms for a bit, just laughing and smiling and growing accustomed to knowing they loved one another. </p><p> </p><p>“Wow…WOW....!” </p><p>Realizations kept occurring to Phineas. Knowing Isabella loved him made a lot of puzzle pieces click into place. </p><p>“....and, this means….all those times you held my hand and smiled at me!! And when you kissed my cheek! And said I was cute!!! That was all because...you love me? You weren’t just being friendly??” </p><p> </p><p>“Of COURSE I did all that because I love you!!!!” Isabella replied, leaning out of the hug and narrowing her eyebrows at him with a grin. “You’re the only person I want to do that stuff with.</p><p>“And…and…...wait. Waaaait. Wait. Wait a sec. Oh my gosh. Wait.”</p><p> </p><p>Isabella’s eyes widened as something occurred to her. </p><p>Her heart skipped a beat. (Maybe a few beats.) </p><p>“Does....does this mean....on Saturday...when we were singing....and we got to the end of the song….I….I didn’t imagine…all that?”</p><p>She swallowed. </p><p>“...you...actually wanted to....to <em>kiss</em> me?” </p><p> </p><p>“Are you kidding??” Phineas laughed. </p><p>He leaned a little closer and added, “Isabella, of COURSE I wanted to kiss you!! I got so caught up in the song and singing about how much I loved you that I forgot it wasn’t real, even though in retrospect I suppose it WAS real, and…uh….uhm….” </p><p>Crimson flushed across his cheeks as his self-awareness rebooted, and he leaned back a bit. </p><p> </p><p>He was talking about kissing. With Isabella.</p><p>She loved him. And he loved her. </p><p>They loved each other. </p><p>And it wasn’t uncommon for people who loved each other to kiss. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> …was he going to get to kiss her??? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>But…something still didn’t make sense. </p><p>“And...wait…so….you wanted to kiss <em> me</em>??" he asked. "But…you ran away. I thought…I thought I freaked you out.....”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh...OHHH.”</p><p>
  <em> “Candace was right!”  </em>
</p><p>“Phineas, I SO wanted to kiss you,” Isabella assured him. “You didn’t freak me out at all!! I freaked MYSELF out. You see, uh….”</p><p> </p><p>A flustered blush sprawled across her face, and she sheepishly looked away. </p><p>“...when I was younger...and maybe, uh, <em> asrecentlyasaweekago </em> …...I’d sometimes have these vivid daydreams about you while you were talking to me. Like, I’d imagine you proclaiming your undying love for me and we’d go soaring off into the clouds or something while the real you tried to have a normal conversation with me...the Fireside Girls usually had to snap me out of it. They called it, <em> uh </em> …. <em> goingtoPhineasland. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Phineas chuckled, and Isabella’s blush deepened. </p><p>“I know, I know, it’s super weird and super embarrassing and whY did I even TELL you that??” </p><p>(Why HAD she told him that? She’d had a point but now she was too flustered to remember it.) </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you don’t need to be embarrassed!” Phineas gave her hand a squeeze and smiled at her, coaxing her to look at him again. “I just can’t believe YOU used to have daydreams about ME...it’s kind of hard to believe.” </p><p> </p><p>Relief stirred in Isabella’s chest, and she smiled. Phineas still liked her. He didn’t think she was weird.</p><p>“Yeah, well, you’re kind of the most amazing person ever, I couldn’t help it!” </p><p>Then she remembered why she’d brought up Phineasland in the first place, and the smile faded. “...on Saturday, I freaked out when we almost kissed because I thought I was having another daydream, and when I pulled away and YOU looked freaked out, I thought it was because I was right, that none of it had been real, and that you didn’t want to kiss me and that I’d messed everything up...” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, it WAS real.” Phineas leaned a little closer. “I<em> definitely </em>wanted to kiss you. I only got freaked out because I thought I freaked YOU out.” </p><p> </p><p>They looked down at their hands and then up at each other...and couldn’t help but chuckle a bit. </p><p>They were both a little hopeless when it came to this stuff, weren’t they? </p><p> </p><p>Sitting so close to Phineas and discussing Saturday with him reminded Isabella that wanting to kiss him wasn’t exactly a past-tense thing.</p><p>“You know, Phineas….uh…” </p><p>She hesitated and glanced down, a hint of familiar anxiety gnawing at her heart despite everything that had happened in the past handful of minutes. </p><p> “....if I’m being honest...I...I still really, <em> really </em> want to kiss you.” </p><p>She met Phineas’s gaze. </p><p>“....do you still want to kiss me?”</p><p> </p><p>Phineas’s heart practically stopped beating, and all he could do was stare at her, wide-eyed. </p><p>Had Isabella actually just asked if he still wanted to kiss her? </p><p>What kind of question was that? Of<em> course </em> he still wanted to kiss her!!! Why wouldn’t he?? He loved her, after all! She knew that! And she knew he’d wanted to kiss her before!! Obviously that hadn’t changed. </p><p>Was her question rhetorical? Phineas seemed to recall people sometimes used rhetorical questions to flirt. (He wasn’t sure how he knew that, but it sounded right). </p><p>Maybe she was flirting with him. But Phineas wasn’t entirely sure….he didn’t have much experience with flirting. </p><p> </p><p>The anxiety spinning in Isabella’s chest grew more and more unbearable the longer she waited for Phineas to respond. The look in his eyes was all too familiar to the one he’d worn in the recording studio a few days ago….and even though Isabella knew he’d wanted to kiss her then….it still made her stomach drop. </p><p>“...it…..it’s fine if you don’t…..” </p><p> </p><p>Phineas blinked again, snapped out of his thought spiral by Isabella’s words. Huh?</p><p>All of a sudden, she was leaning away from him and slowly moving her hand away from his, eyes cast downward and a frown on her face. </p><p>Her demeanor reminded Phineas of the panic and heartache he’d experienced on Saturday.</p><p> </p><p>Saturday…it must have been as awful for her as it was for him. </p><p>Her question wasn’t rhetorical at all. </p><p> </p><p>“Isabella.” </p><p> </p><p>Phineas leaned closer, sliding his hand across the blanket until it found hers again. </p><p>“Of <em> course </em> I still want to kiss you.” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Isabella's eyes widened as she looked back up. </p><p>“...really?” </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Really. </em> I’m sorry, I...I thought you knew I wanted to kiss you still and that your question was rhetorical or something….” </p><p>Phineas rubbed the back of his neck and let out a sheepish chuckle. </p><p>“....and I mean, it’s not everyday the girl of your dreams asks if you want to kiss her, you know? I guess I got a little tongue tied.”</p><p> </p><p>Isabella smiled. </p><p>No, she BEAMED. </p><p>Phineas still wanted to kiss her...and cared enough to clarify that fact…AND considered her the girl of his dreams. </p><p> </p><p>“Soooo……” </p><p>She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and inched towards him, a wry grin dancing on her lips. </p><p>“You wouldn’t be opposed to kissing me...today? Right here? Right now?” </p><p> </p><p>Phineas’s composure all but evaporated. </p><p>“UH.”</p><p>...that was almost CERTAINLY rhetorical flirting. </p><p>Somehow he managed to choke out a reply. </p><p>“nOPE, d-definitely would not be opposed to that!”</p><p> </p><p>Isabella giggled as she inclined her head closer and reached out to gently grasp the nape of his neck. </p><p>“....good.” </p><p>She closed her eyes, leaned in, and then….stopped. </p><p>A prickle of anxiety tugged at her heart, holding her back and making her wince no matter how illogical it was. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>A few inches away, Phineas wasn’t faring much better. </p><p>“<em> ...is...is she going to kiss me? or is she waiting for me to kiss HER? do I need to kiss her first??? Oh gosh, I don’t think I’m capable of kissing her first, I can barely even breathe, how am I supposed to kiss her if I don’t know how to breathe...even if she kisses me first am I even capable of kissing her at all right now??? ...she’s so close, I’m going to pass out….”  </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “Isabella. Stop it.”  </em>
</p><p>Now Isabella was talking to herself. </p><p>
  <em> “There’s no reason to be anxious.”</em>
</p><p>She took a moment to breathe and remember what she knew to be true.</p><p>
  <em> “This is real. Phineas loves me.”</em>
</p><p>The tension in her chest began to subside. </p><p>
  <em> “And...he wants to kiss me.”</em>
</p><p>Certainty gradually bloomed in its place, nudging her forward and filling her with just enough courage to recall one final truth.</p><p><em>  “...and I really want to kiss him.” </em> </p><p> </p><p>And so......she did.  </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Soft. </p><p>That was the only word that came to Phineas’s mind. </p><p> </p><p>Isabella’s lips were soft, and her hands were soft, and the wisps of hair that danced around her face and tickled his nose were soft, and the soft sincerity of her kiss soothed away the lingering anxieties he’d had leading up to this moment, this perfect moment, the moment he’d been longing for and daring to dream of for years. </p><p>Isabella loved him. </p><p>Isabella was <em> kissing him.  </em></p><p>And it was warm, and wonderful, and everything he’d ever hoped it would be.</p><p> </p><p>Phineas gently took Isabella’s face in his hands, pulling her a little closer as he leaned into the kiss. She stiffened for a moment, as if she hadn’t been expecting him to reciprocate...but then Phineas felt her lips curl into a smile against his, which made HIM smile and sent a surge of giddy, radiant warmth spiraling through his veins. </p><p>His heart was going to overflow with that warmth.</p><p> </p><p>Phineas was known for expressing his admiration and affection towards loved ones with massive inventions. After all, if you loved someone, why not convey that love with something that matched its scope? Why not carve your big sister’s face into Mt. Rushmore, or build a fully-functioning submarine to help a friend look for his lost goldfish, or plan the biggest, best birthday party ever for your super cute best friend who lived across the street? As a kid, Phineas had always assumed bigger was better, that in order to adequately tell his friends and family how much he cared, he had to give them things and experiences so amazing and over-the-top and extravagant they’d HAVE to understand where his heart was coming from. </p><p>But, if the past few weeks had taught him anything...if the past handful of <em> minutes </em>had taught him anything...it was that he didn’t NEED to use inventions or over-the-top gestures to express his love to Isabella. </p><p>This kiss was as meaningful as the giant red velvet cakes he’d made for her birthday parties every year when they were kids, or the haunted house he’d built to scare away her hiccups, or the picnic he’d set up mere hours ago.</p><p>Perhaps it was even more meaningful. (Or at least more personal.) </p><p>Because Phineas had needed help to decorate each year’s cake and fill the haunted house with enough frights to be effective and string the tree with lights. </p><p> </p><p>But this kiss? This moment? </p><p>It was just he and Isabella. Best friends. In one another’s arms. In love. </p><p>Together. </p><p><em> Finally</em>. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Isabella couldn’t remember ever feeling so happy. </p><p> </p><p>(Literally. Because she’d felt this happy once before. She just couldn’t remember it.) </p><p> </p><p>She’d been dreaming of this for practically her entire life!! But none of her dreams had been able to capture the real thing, had quite been able to articulate what it felt like to kiss Phineas—and be kissed BY Phineas! AAH!!!—for real. </p><p>Kissing Phineas felt like sunshine and summer and singing triumphantly after a long, eventful day. </p><p>And being kissed by Phineas felt like butterflies and laughter and everything wonderful in the world. </p><p>This moment was perfect, as satisfying as a prolonged dominant chord finally, <em> finally </em>resolving to the tonic. </p><p>To be held by Phineas, to know he loved her as much as she loved him, to get to express her true feelings to him after waiting so long, well...it felt so, <em> so </em>good. And every bit as amazing as she ever hoped it would. </p><p> </p><p>The familiar desire in Isabella’s chest didn’t ache anymore. </p><p>It was still there, of course, as present and persistent as her heartbeat. But it was transformed, lighter, freer. </p><p>Because now she didn’t have to long for Phineas’s affections, didn’t have to grapple with whether or not keeping her own affections shut up in her heart was more or less painful than confessing them. </p><p>Phineas loved her, and she loved him...and now, Isabella only desired to make sure he knew how <em> much </em> she loved him. </p><p>Now that she could talk openly about her feelings with him, now that she could<em> kiss </em> him...Isabella suspected she’d never have trouble fulfilling that desire ever again. </p><p> </p><p>Which was good. Because she loved Phineas. A lot. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Isabella was far too busy kissing Phineas and enjoying how lovely her face felt cradled in his hands to notice as a few tears started trickling down her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>Phineas noticed, though. The tears danced around his fingertips and broke through the blissful daze he’d been in ever since Isabella’s lips first met his. </p><p>A hint of worry prickled at his gut.</p><p>Why was Isabella crying? She was still kissing him, sure, but...she was crying. </p><p>He had to make sure she was alright. </p><p>Phineas brushed a tear from her cheek and tried to kiss her extra lovingly for a moment before slowly, gingerly, ever-so-gently pulling away. He tentatively withdrew his hands from her face, gradually allowing them to rest on the blanket in the space between them. </p><p>Isabella swayed a little as they parted, hands trailing down his neck and arms until they found their way into his. She didn’t open her eyes just yet. </p><p> </p><p>“....Isabella?”</p><p> </p><p>A wave of shivers rolled up and down Phineas’s spine in the silence that followed. </p><p>Saying Isabella’s name, well, it felt different...reverent, even...now that he knew what her smile felt like.</p><p> </p><p>She was smiling right now, in fact...but tears still gathered beneath her eyelids and trickled down her face. </p><p>Was that a good thing? Or a bad thing? Was it normal for people to cry after they kissed? Phineas wasn’t crying, but he <em> was </em> worrying now.</p><p> </p><p>He knew Isabella loved him, he wasn’t worried about that. But...she’d loved him for a long, long time...which meant she’d likely wanted to <em> kiss </em> him for a long, long time….</p><p>What if their first kiss hadn’t lived up to her expectations?</p><p>(Phineas thought it had been a pretty fantastic first kiss, but…it had also been his <em> literal </em> first kiss. He didn’t exactly have a frame of reference for this sort of thing.) </p><p> </p><p>He cleared his throat and whispered her name again, a little louder this time. </p><p>“...Isabella?”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Isabella vaguely registered Phineas softly brushing her cheek with his thumb before his lips left hers. He might have said her name, but it was hard to hear because her head was spinning at the speed of light. It was all she could do to stay upright (as opposed to melting into a lovestruck puddle on the blanket) as he leaned away from her. </p><p>Excited thoughts bubbled up in her mind as she gradually regained awareness of her surroundings. </p><p>She was sitting outside with Phineas. Holding his hands. They’d just kissed. They’d….KISSED. ACTUALLY KISSED! FOR REAL!! AHH!!</p><p>He said her name again, and this time, she was able to respond. </p><p> </p><p>“....<em>Phineas....</em>” </p><p> </p><p>A lilting giggle escaped her lips as she finally opened her eyes. </p><p>And there was Phineas. Gazing back at her. Looking handsomer than ever. </p><p>She giggled again. Because they’d kissed. Actually kissed. It was highly improbable and totally impossible and yet it had HAPPENED. </p><p> </p><p>“Isabella...are you alright?” </p><p> </p><p>“...hmm?” </p><p>That was a strange question for Phineas to ask. </p><p>“Am I alright? ...Phineas, of COURSE I’m alright! Why wouldn’t I be?”</p><p> </p><p>They’d kissed. Isabella could still feel the gentle warmth of his lips on hers. </p><p>She’d almost certainly never been better. </p><p> </p><p>“Well….” Phineas cupped her cheek and gently stroked it with his thumb. “...you’re crying…..” </p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” </p><p> </p><p>Did Phineas say she was crying? Isabella didn’t think that was right, she would’ve noticed if she was crying. </p><p>She brought a hand to her face, just to be sure. </p><p> </p><p>Oh. She <em> was </em> crying. </p><p>….she supposed she’d been too busy kissing Phineas to notice. </p><p> </p><p>Her smile grew a little wider, even as a few more tears gathered in her eyes. </p><p>Crying for joy felt far nicer than crying with heartache. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Isabella gave the hand holding hers a reassuring squeeze. </p><p>“I’m okay, Phineas, really!!” she insisted with a sniffle and a watery smile. “These are happy tears, I promise! It’s just...I spent so long trying to tell you I loved you, and when I gave up, I convinced myself that we’d never be together, that I had to accept that and move on with my life so we could still be friends….</p><p>“But...we just kissed, Phineas.” </p><p>She took a moment to really let that fact sink in before letting out a giddy squeal. </p><p>“...we KISSED!!!!!” </p><p> </p><p>Phineas grinned and replied, “Yes, yes we did!!”  </p><p>And then the prickle of worry returned. He tentatively let go of Isabella’s cheek and rubbed the back of his neck. </p><p>“And….it was a good kiss?”</p><p>(Judging from her reaction, it had LIKELY been a good kiss. But Phineas had to be sure. He wasn’t taking any chances after Saturday’s misunderstanding.) </p><p>“I know you’ve probably been wanting to kiss me for awhile...I’m sorry if it didn’t live up to your expectations.” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Isabella couldn’t help but laugh. </p><p>Was THAT what Phineas was so worried about???</p><p>“It was a VERY good kiss…” she assured him, playfully booping his nose and giving him a wink. “Totally lived up to my expectations. And then some.” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Phineas’s ears flushed bright red. </p><p>A month ago, if someone had told him he’d soon find himself sitting in the backyard with Isabella, holding her hand, and blushing as she flirted with him after sharing a kiss with her, he’d have thought they were kidding. </p><p>But here he was. </p><p> </p><p>Isabella’s teasing expression turned soft, and her eyes drifted down to the blanket, where their hands were still snuggly entwined. </p><p>“It was my first kiss, actually….” she whispered. She smiled gently before gazing back up at Phineas. </p><p>“...I’m really glad it was with you.” </p><p> </p><p>Rosy warmth flooded through Phineas’s body. </p><p><em> He </em>was Isabella’s first kiss?? </p><p>Sure, he’d never seen her date anyone else, so logically, it made SENSE that he was her first kiss, and of course he wouldn’t have minded if he WASN’T her first kiss, but….</p><p>He was Isabella’s first kiss. And she was his. </p><p>That was kind of amazing. </p><p> </p><p>“Same here…” Phineas whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind Isabella’s ear and returning her smile. “You’re the only person I’ve ever wanted to kiss.” </p><p> </p><p>Isabella and Phineas had no way of knowing they’d been each other’s first kiss for far longer than the past few minutes, of course—only the platypus resting upstairs had access to that memory—but perhaps this knowledge lingered in their subconsciouses, making this moment all the more sweet because this? Them? Being together?</p><p>It was always meant to be. Even if it took far longer than anyone could have anticipated. </p><p> </p><p>Warmth, bubbling and bright, filled Isabella’s heart. </p><p>Phineas loved her, and he’d kissed her, and after all this time, she was the only person he’d ever wanted to kiss, and...and….</p><p> </p><p>Some of the warmth fizzled out. </p><p> </p><p>She was the only person he’d ever wanted to kiss. He’d wanted to kiss her for a long time. Perhaps not as long as she’d wanted to kiss him, but...if he’d become aware of his feelings for her when they started high school, it was likely he’d thought about kissing her at least a few times over the past few years.</p><p>They’d spent <em> years </em> wanting to kiss each other, wanting to express their love to one another…</p><p>“...Phineas….did you say you realized you have feelings for me when we started high school?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yup!” Phineas replied. “Well, technically it was right BEFORE we started high school. Remember the Fireside Girl graduation? Wait, who am I kidding, of COURSE you remember that. Anyway, when I got home that night, I started gushing to Ferb about how fantastic and amazing you are, and he said something that made me realize I’d had a huge crush on you for awhile. And…wait, Isabella, what’s wrong?” </p><p> </p><p>Isabella was too lost in thought to reply. </p><p>….the Fireside Girl graduation?</p><p>Phineas realized he had a crush on her after the <em> Fireside Girl graduation?? </em></p><p>While Isabella sat on her bed and tearfully resolved to get over him, he’d figured out his feelings for her just across the street??? </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ….talk about unfortunate timing.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the warmth of today, of this moment, disappeared, leaving Isabella to shiver in the cold of yesterdays gone by, yesterdays that COULD have been just as warm as today, had she only been a little braver, a little more confident, a little less afraid……</p><p>“.....I decided to try and get over you after the Fireside Girl graduation…..” she whispered numbly. </p><p> </p><p>“....what?” </p><p> </p><p>“I...I almost confessed to you that night. After the ceremony. Remember when I got sad and told you about the goal I never accomplished?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I remember that….so, your goal….it was…”</p><p> </p><p>“To confess to you,” Isabella confirmed. “When I was little, I made a goal to tell you I liked you by the time I graduated from being a Fireside Girl. And I wanted to tell you then, I wanted to tell you so BADLY but….but I was so scared, scared of losing you and messing up our friendship if you didn’t feel the same way…so I didn’t tell you. And when I got home that night….I decided I needed to try and start getting over you so I could keep being your best friend without loving you so much it almost hurt. I mean, OBVIOUSLY I never really got over you, but...I tried to.” </p><p>In all the excitement of Phineas’s confession and their first kiss, Isabella had forgotten why she’d wanted to confess to him at all. </p><p>“Phineas...I’M the reason we drifted apart in high school. I’m the reason we didn’t get together sooner, I’m the reason we didn’t hang out as much…I was afraid I’d never be able to get over you if I kept spending so much time with you because that would only remind me why I loved you so much, so I made a deliberate effort to keep myself busy and limit our time together… But I promise, I never, EVER wanted to hurt your feelings or make you feel like I didn’t care!! I cared so, SO much that I thought distancing myself from you was the only way to get over you and keep being your friend… All I <em> wanted </em> was to keep being your friend but...over time, I think I got so used to the distance, I lost sight of why I wanted to maintain it at all….I’m...I’m so sorry……” </p><p> </p><p>She gestured to the letter lying a little ways away on the blanket. </p><p>“I actually brought that letter over to confess to you so I could tell you that. That I only drifted away from you because I love you. After last night, well...I felt like you deserved to know.” </p><p> </p><p>A forlorn sigh escaped her lips. </p><p>“But…..it turns out you’ve liked me since my Fireside Girl graduation. And, you said you think you liked me before then. Which means...we could’ve been together, Phineas. Years ago. If I’d just <em> told </em> you how I felt….we could have gone on dates, and gone to dances, and kissed, and just <em> spent time together </em>…..but we didn’t. Because...I was a coward.” </p><p>Isabella hid her face in her hands and tried not to cry. She COULDN’T cry, it was silly to cry, she and Phineas were together now, that should have made everything alright….but being together now couldn’t replenish the time they’d lost...</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.” </p><p> </p><p>Isabella flinched. The edge in Phineas’s tone was a little startling.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at me.” </p><p> </p><p>She did just that.</p><p> </p><p>Phineas was gazing back at her, the determination she’d come to know and love glinting in his eyes.  </p><p>“You are NOT a coward,” he assured her. “I mean, you out-cuted an alien dictator!! And went out on your own to figure out the source of the infection during the pharmacist invasion!! AND set me and the rest of our friends free during the pistachion invasion!! ...and all that was when we were just kids!! </p><p>“Isabella...you’re, like, one of the bravest people I know!” </p><p> </p><p>Isabella couldn’t argue with that. </p><p>“Well, yeah, I did all those things, and I <em>was</em> very brave, but….” </p><p>She sighed. </p><p>“....I wasn’t brave when it came to telling you how I felt, Phineas….I mean, I came up with PLANS to tell you how I felt, but they always fell through…and eventually I just gave up on trying to tell you because I was too scared…..”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean you aren’t brave!” Phineas countered.  </p><p>“Isabella, I had the luxury of just getting to enjoy spending time with you when we were kids. I was blissfully ignorant of my feelings for you and the nervousness that came along with them until we got to high school. It’s only been a few years for me. But...you’ve known you love me since we were <em> kids</em>. And you tried to tell me, and I never noticed....” </p><p>Phineas rubbed the back of his neck and mumbled, “....I feel so <em> bad </em> I never noticed….”</p><p>And then he continued on. </p><p>“If the past few years have been hard for me, I can’t imagine how hard the past…uh...how long would you say you’ve known you like me?” </p><p> </p><p>“...for over a decade, at least….” she mumbled. </p><p> </p><p>“...wow….” </p><p>Phineas still couldn’t quite wrap his head around that. </p><p>“....well, I can’t imagine how hard all those years were for <em> you. </em>” </p><p> </p><p>“....it was pretty hard sometimes…..” Isabella admitted. “But, I don’t want you to feel bad! We were just kids, and you had other things to think about, like...building giant roller coasters through downtown and making the most of every day! All those inventions, that creativity, I loved that about you, still love that about you. Even if it made me sad when you didn’t notice me, you were never obligated to return my feelings….”</p><p> </p><p>“See, that!! That right there! That’s brave!!!!” Phineas exclaimed. He leaned a little closer and squeezed her hand. “You’re brave enough to admit having a crush on me was hard sometimes without blaming me for not knowing about it. And you were brave enough to try to get over your crush because you thought you had to to keep being my friend. And you were brave enough to hang out with me again over the past few weeks and sing a love song with me. AND you were brave enough to plan to confess to me and tell me all this.</p><p>“Isabella….” He reached out and gently stroked her cheek. “You’re SO brave. Don’t ever let anyone or anything make you believe otherwise.” </p><p> </p><p>Isabella couldn’t help but lean into the warmth of his touch and the sincerity of his words. </p><p>“I….I guess I am pretty brave, aren’t I?” </p><p>It was hard not to believe Phineas...he had a way of saying things that made them seem undoubtedly true. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re absolutely brave. And, you know...I wish I’d told you how I felt too. I never did because I was scared of ruining our friendship, just like you were. And it would be so EASY for me to get caught up in what might have been because, well...yeah, we could’ve been together a lot sooner, but….I think we both had pretty good reasons not to tell one another how we felt.”</p><p>He squeezed her hand again. </p><p>“You’re my best friend, Isabella. It might have taken me awhile to figure out I love you, but, I’ve <em> always </em> known that you’re my best friend. Even when we started high school, when you got busier and my feelings for you got more complicated, deep down, I knew you were still my best friend, even if we didn’t hang out as much.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Phineas.....” </p><p>Phineas’s sentiments soothed away the guilt in Isabella’s heart and replenished the warmth it had been lacking for the past few minutes. </p><p>Perhaps the years preceding this moment hadn’t been all they could have been, but...they hadn’t been a waste either. </p><p>And they hadn’t changed what really mattered. </p><p>“...it means a lot to hear you say that,” she whispered. “Thank you. And...thank you for being my best friend.” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Thank you for being <em> my </em> best friend,” Phineas replied. He smiled gently at her...and then an impish twinkle ignited in his eye.  </p><p>“You know, Isabella….the only reason we didn’t get together sooner is because we care so much about each other.”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, yeah.” Isabella let out a dry laugh. “Didn’t we just talk through all that?” </p><p> </p><p>Phineas chuckled a little. </p><p>“...we did! It’s just, well...that’s kind of romantic...don’t you think?” </p><p> </p><p>Pink flushed across Isabella’s face as Phineas tilted her chin up and gave her a sly grin. </p><p>“Well….well…..m-maybe…” she managed to stutter. </p><p> </p><p>He drew her closer. </p><p> </p><p>“I...I guess…..” </p><p> </p><p>And closer. </p><p> </p><p>“...it’s...kind of….romantic…….”</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes fluttered shut, and she could feel the warmth of his breath against her lips, and then…..</p><p> </p><p>Phineas gasped and pulled away from her.</p><p>“Wait a minute!! Oh my gosh!!! I almost forgot!!!!!!” </p><p> </p><p>Isabella blinked. </p><p>She’d been all set to kiss Phineas a second time, and it took a few seconds to refocus and realize that wasn’t going to happen in the immediate future. </p><p> </p><p>“Isabella, want to see something ELSE that’s kind of romantic??” </p><p> </p><p>“uH!”</p><p>Her brain was still a little fuzzy. </p><p>“Uh, sure!” </p><p> </p><p>“Awesome!!!!” </p><p>Phineas leaned over and grabbed the remote he’d tucked beneath a root earlier. </p><p>“I was actually going to use this to confess to you!!!” he explained excitedly. “But then I thought, hmm, I’d rather just tell you how I feel instead, you know? But I still want to show you!!”</p><p> </p><p>Isabella couldn’t help but be drawn in by his excitement. “What is it?” she asked. </p><p> </p><p>Phineas grinned broadly and held the remote out to her. “I don’t know, we’ll have to press this button to find out….would you like to do the honors?” </p><p> </p><p>Isabella took the remote and smiled at him for a moment. </p><p>“Yes. Yes I would.” </p><p> </p><p>She pressed the button, though she didn’t take her eyes off Phineas. </p><p>“Soooo...what happens now?” </p><p> </p><p>Phineas just laughed and nudged her shoulder. “You might want to look up.” </p><p> </p><p>Isabella did just that...and her eyes widened as light erupted into the air with a crash and a whine. </p><p>“....fireworks!!!!” she breathed.  </p><p> </p><p>“Not just ANY fireworks,” Phineas replied knowingly. </p><p> </p><p>The lights flashed a bit more...and then a familiar lyric appeared in the sky, illuminated in bright pinks and purples and surrounded with sparkling hearts. </p><p>
  <em> Gitchee Gitchee Goo Means that I Love You!!!!! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Isabella gasped, and then she squealed excitedly, hands clasped over her mouth and a massive grin on her face. </p><p>“I—oh my gosh!!!!” </p><p>She laughed exuberantly—because the joy in her heart had to escape somehow! </p><p>The fireworks were just...so extravagant and so bright and so heartfelt and so, SO reminiscent of the boy beside her, whom she loved so, <em> so </em>very much. </p><p>“Phineas, oh my GOSH, I—WAIT!!!! I remember this!!!! Your notebook!!!! The firework generator!! The comeback tour!!!!” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeahhhh….I might have told a LITTLE lie when you caught me working on that design…..” Phineas replied sheepishly. “It was always meant for you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I LOVE it….” Isabella spent a moment more admiring the sky before setting her gaze back on Phineas and smiling at him. </p><p>“And I love you. <em> So </em> much.” </p><p> </p><p>“I love you too...or, should I say, I <em> gitchee gitchee goo </em>you too…” Phineas replied warmly. </p><p>“Now, c’mere.” </p><p> </p><p>Isabella giggled softly as she leaned into his outstretched arms and wrapped her own arms around his neck. </p><p>“...you realize this is super cliché, don’t you?” she whispered with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah, totally...” Phineas replied, snuggly hugging her waist and pulling her close. “But I don’t really mind...do you?” </p><p> </p><p>“Nope, not at all.” </p><p> </p><p>And then they were kissing, and smiling, and giggling against one another’s lips beneath the glow of the sky and stars and lanterns.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Perhaps it was a little cliché, at least in the grand scheme of romance as a whole.</p><p>But Isabella and Phineas weren’t exactly strangers to clichés. </p><p>(They’d spent the entirety of their childhood summers uttering the same catchphrases and following the same daily routine, after all!)</p><p>They knew the joys of living weren’t founded on <em> subverting </em>clichés—at least not all the time, anyway—but on finding the inimitable beauty and intricacies within them. </p><p> </p><p>So, yes. This moment, a tender kiss punctuated by fireworks, was technically cliché, trite, overdone.</p><p>But it was also totally, unequivocally, uniquely <em> theirs </em>. </p><p> </p><p>And <em> gosh. </em>Had it been worth the wait. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>.....🥺🥺🥺</p><p>so uh. wow. I'm not even sure what to say. I've had this chapter on my heart since August, and finally getting to share it is just...wow. </p><p>There is going to be ONE MORE CHAPTER to this story!!!! Because, come on, you didn't think I'd spend over 50,000 words getting Isabella and Phineas together and then NOT write an entire chapter of them being couple, right?😂 (Plus, there's still a few loose ends to tie up, wouldn't you say?👀) </p><p>I also have to say...thank you guys. so much. for reading this, whether you've been onboard since August or joined in somewhere along the way!!💕 The support and love you've shown this fic means more to me than I can say. It's been an honor to share this story with you. </p><p>(And I love love LOVE getting to read your comments!! There is no pressure to comment, of course, but if you'd like to leave one, please know that no comment is too long...or too short!!! They all make my day🥰)</p><p>If you want more fandom shenanigans from me, you can find me on Tumblr <a href="https://authenticcadence18.tumblr.com/">@authenticcadence18</a>! I'll DEFINITELY be posting some art for this chapter (and maybe even some concept art from back in August 👀)</p><p>Thank you so so much, and I'll see you soonish for Chapter 10!!! ✨</p><p>.....</p><p>EDIT AS OF FEB. 2021: Chapter 10 will in fact NOT be the last chapter!! There’s going to be at least two more, wooo!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HIIII GUYS!!!! It’s been awhile, huh?  😅</p>
<p>Thank you so much for your patience, and for your kind words!! I really hope you enjoy this chapter!! 🥰</p>
<p>(ALSO! This is not the end of the story. Just thought I’d clarify that before y’all start reading.)</p>
<p>Thanks as always to @youruinedmylifebynotbeingreal for being the best beta ever!!!! </p>
<p>Alright, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>...you.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“So!! What was your <em>favorite</em> thing we did today, Isabella??”</p>
<p>Phineas turned to his best friend with a grin. </p>
<p>“Was it the picnic basket sky lift? Or the giant rollercoaster?” </p>
<p>He paused, momentarily lost in thought, and then chuckled to himself. </p>
<p>“Well, I suppose I’ve built cooler rollercoasters, compared to that one. It was still fun, though!!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isabella rubbed the back of her neck and glanced down at the picnic blanket, unsure whether or not she should give Phineas a completely honest answer. </p>
<p>“<em>Well, Phineas, my favorite part of the day has been spending time alone with you. Because I’m in love with you.</em>”</p>
<p>That probably wouldn’t go over well. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well….<em>maybe</em> it could go over well. </p>
<p>Maybe she could confess her true feelings to Phineas. </p>
<p>She certainly wanted to. </p>
<p>And what better place to confess than a somewhat-romantic picnic?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...as tantalizing as that proposition was, Isabella only mulled over it for a few seconds before deciding she didn’t really want to go through with it. Not right now. </p>
<p>She’d had a wonderful day with Phineas...and she didn’t want to sour it with an ill-timed declaration of undying love. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She’d confess to him someday. Just not today. She had plenty of time. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the meantime, she came up with a compromise, a way to tell Phineas the truth without telling the WHOLE truth. </p>
<p>“All of it was my favorite!!” she sang. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phineas laughed and shook his head. “Aw, come on, Isabella! That doesn’t count. You have to actually pick a favorite part.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It DOES count,” Isabella insisted matter-of-factly. “Because my favorite part of today has been spending it with you. So. All of it’s my favorite part.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh!” </p>
<p>Phineas hadn’t expected Isabella to say that. He’d been sure she’d choose a part of the giant picnic they built, before it all disappeared. But...her favorite part of the day had been spending time with him. </p>
<p>Well, he could definitely relate to that!</p>
<p>“In that case, all of it was my favorite part too!! I love spending time with you, Isabella.” </p>
<p>He leaned a little closer before continuing, “Actually, I was going to say that <em>my</em> favorite thing we did today was this. You know, just us having a picnic.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isabella’s heart stuttered a little. “....really?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah!!!” Phineas replied eagerly. “Like, don’t get me wrong! The giant picnic was tons of fun. But, this is nice too.”</p>
<p>He gazed off across the horizon for a moment, trying to put the way he was feeling into words. </p>
<p>“I guess….we build really cool stuff all the time, you know? And it’s always super fun! But….it’s been nice to slow down for a bit today for a change. And I don’t think I’d want to sit and relax with just anyone, but...it’s fun when it’s with you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phineas had tried to imagine what today would have been like if he’d ended up alone with one of his other friends (besides Ferb, of course).</p>
<p>As much as he liked Buford and Baljeet, he didn’t think it would have been much fun to have a picnic with either of them. In either scenario, he probably would’ve tried to think of something more exciting to do long before Ferb showed up. </p>
<p>Isabella was different, though. Even something as seemingly mundane as a picnic was pretty enjoyable with her. Probably because she was his best friend. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He glanced over at said best friend, who was blinking and a little wide-eyed and staring at him with an expression he couldn’t quite decipher, and got a strange feeling in his chest. </p>
<p>Maybe she was bored. Maybe she didn’t feel the same way about sitting and relaxing with him. Maybe she preferred spending time with him when they were inventing things. </p>
<p>Why did that thought make him feel so weird? Like, bad-weird? </p>
<p>“But, I totally understand if you prefer when we do stuff that’s more exciting!” he added. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“NO!!!!” Isabella shot back. </p>
<p>She coughed. </p>
<p>“Uh—I mean—this...this is my favorite part of the day too, actually. Like you said. It’s been nice to slow down for a bit and just spend time together. Yeah.” </p>
<p>(She wasn’t about to faint due to the revelation that Phineas had enjoyed spending time alone with her more than building stuff today. No way.) </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh!” Phineas smiled, the cozy warmth he’d come to associate with Isabella’s friendship filling his chest.</p>
<p>“I guess that means we should have another picnic again sometime, huh?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isabella smiled back, a soft blush glowing on her face (though Phineas, of course, didn’t notice that last bit), and replied, “Yes...yes we should.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They sat in comfortable silence for a while. Phineas was used to sitting in comfortable silence on a regular basis—his brother was more of a man of action, after all!!—but said silence was a different kind of comfortable when he shared it with Isabella. </p>
<p>Ferb had a way of saying things without actually saying them. He and Phineas didn’t necessarily need to talk to communicate with one another (or, at the very least, Ferb didn’t need to talk to communicate with Phineas. Phineas himself was definitely more of a talker.).</p>
<p>But with Isabella, it was more like…...they didn’t have to talk or communicate at all to enjoy each other’s company. He wasn’t sure what she was thinking about right now (she was gazing out at the sprawling hills of the park with a smile on her face), couldn’t read her feelings consistently the way he could read Ferb’s….but that was alright. She looked pretty content, and that was enough. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And she also looked pretty cute.</p>
<p>(Her cuteness was a scientific fact, so that was to be expected.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually, Isabella broke the silence with a question. </p>
<p>“Do you think we should pack up and head home? It’s probably gonna get dark soon.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sky wasn’t bright blue anymore, instead filled with a shifting array of pinks, oranges, and purples. And the air had a bit of a bite to it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phineas knew Isabella’s question was logical, and yet….for some reason, he didn’t want to pack up and head home. </p>
<p>He liked this, just sitting with his best friend and enjoying the summer air. It felt warm and comfortable and right. He didn’t want to lose that feeling just yet. </p>
<p>And he could have proposed solutions to the impending darkness. He could’ve built a giant lantern for warmth and light or paused time for everyone but he and Isabella for a bit (no one but the two of them would ever know the difference, right?)....but he didn’t. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, we probably should. Wanna help me fold up the blanket?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isabella was probably ready to go home now. And Phineas didn’t want to keep her from that, as much as he was enjoying spending time with her. </p>
<p>In fact, it was SILLY to be sad about going home. Because he’d get to spend time with Isabella <em>while</em> they walked home! AND he’d get to see her tomorrow, for whatever his next big idea ended up being. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isabella knelt back down to pick up the basket as Phineas finished folding the blanket. He offered her a hand to help her stand...and then never got around to letting go as they headed off in the direction of home. </p>
<p>He didn’t consciously choose to hold Isabella’s hand or anything. It just sort of happened. It felt right. </p>
<p>And they were best friends, after all. So it made sense for them to hold hands! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Today had been a good day, Phineas knew. And tomorrow would be a good day too. </p>
<p><em>Everyday</em> was a good day when Isabella was around. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Phineas twitched when his phone went off. </p>
<p>The short buzz was like a wake-up call, snapping him out of a contented daze and back into reality. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well….his former state prior to the interruption, of sitting against the tree in the backyard with his arms around Isabella as she sat leaned back against his chest, the two of them snug and happy as could be, HAD been his reality. </p>
<p>It still was his reality, in fact. Even though it still kind of felt like a dream. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>...of course, it wasn’t ENTIRELY dream-like. He and Isabella spent a lot of time beneath the tree as kids, be it with all their friends or by themselves. That development was normal, familiar. </p>
<p>But Phineas wasn’t used to being so close to her, close enough to become attuned to the easy rhythm of her breath rising and falling. That was new. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isabella was holding one of his hands, which wasn’t new. Hand holding was also pretty normal for them, in the grand scheme of things.</p>
<p>But the way she held his hand, cradled within both of hers, so tenderly and thoughtfully, that was new. And the lingering kiss she’d brushed against his knuckle after murmuring “<em>...I love you….</em>” a few minutes ago was new too. </p>
<p>Phineas had grinned and kissed her cheek after that. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>THAT was also new. The kissing in general, that is. </p>
<p>(Well, new as of last week, anyway. Had it really been a week since the last time Isabella kissed him before today? It was difficult to imagine going so long without her kisses now.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Together, all these experiences made up a good new. A GREAT new.<br/><br/></p>
<p>And yet...they were also comfortable and familiar. </p>
<p>Perhaps that’s what he and Isabella’s relationship would be like for a while, a lovely blend of familiar and new...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phineas’s phone went off again, interrupting his train of thought. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He instinctively held Isabella a little tighter when she flinched at the sound, prompting her to relax back into his arms with a sigh. </p>
<p>He was hesitant to move and shatter this moment. </p>
<p>It would be so easy to forget about his phone (he’d already done so once!), to kiss Isabella’s cheek again and whisper something just corny enough to make her giggle or blush, perhaps something about how the stars surrounding them were beginning to pale in comparison to her beauty. </p>
<p>But the notification was a reminder that the world was more than this backyard and the love of his life. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“.....someone’s texting you….” Isabella murmured matter-of-factly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I know….” Phineas replied with a quiet chuckle. “My phone won’t let me forget.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isabella giggled back. “Tell them you’re busy.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t worry, it’s just from Ferb,” Phineas assured her. “He wouldn’t be texting if it wasn’t important.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Isabella glanced up at him, nose wrinkled, as he slid one of his hands across the blanket and grabbed his phone. “How do you know it’s from Ferb without looking? Do you have a special text tone for him? Or is it some sort of brotherly instinct you guys have?”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“No, I set up my phone to only go off when receiving messages from the two of you earlier,” Phineas explained. “Anyone else is set to silent.” </p>
<p>He squinted at the screen for a moment….and then rolled his eyes with a mix of a chuckle and a groan. </p>
<p>“.....Ferb just says he liked the fireworks.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isabella giggled again, a hint of fondness present in the sound. “I sort of doubt he enjoyed them as much as I did.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took Phineas a second to understand what she meant. </p>
<p>“OH. Because we kissed while they were going off?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, <em>yes</em>, the kissing definitely factored into my enjoyment,” Isabella replied with a grin. “But I also really enjoyed them because you made them, and because you made them for me. That’s pretty special.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“YOU’RE pretty special,” Phineas whispered warmly, and Isabella beamed before nestling her head in the crook of his neck and closing her eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A minute or two went by. </p>
<p>And then Phineas’s phone buzzed <em>again</em>. </p>
<p>...hopefully Ferb actually had something important to say this time. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...Ferb says they just got dessert and that he’ll text whenever they’re heading home.” </p>
<p>Phineas glanced down at Isabella and asked, “Do you want to go inside soon? So we can say hi to them when they get here?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isabella didn’t even open her eyes to respond. </p>
<p>“Mmmmmmmmmm nope….. Too comfy to move. They can just say hi to us out here.” </p>
<p>A yawn escaped her mouth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phineas chuckled and gently brushed a strand of hair from her face. “Someone sounds sleepy…” he teased. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Someone was up until 2 a.m. doing homework and fretting about confessing to you last night,” Isabella mumbled back. “Plus the last half hour has been quite emotional for her. Cut her some slack.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok, ok! Fair enough!” Phineas hugged her a little tighter, and she smiled. “But if you were really up that late, maybe you should go home and get some rest. I don’t want you to fall asleep in class tomorrow.”</p>
<p>He didn’t WANT Isabella to go home just yet—he was rather enjoying spending time with her—but he also didn’t want to cause her any issues at school.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nooooo…..” Isabella protested. “I’m soooo comfy. Just want to stay out here with you. And I'm used to functioning on minimal hours of sleep. So I won’t fall asleep. Promise.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well….alright, if you insist….” </p>
<p>(It was hard for Phineas to argue with that.)</p>
<p>“But, if you DO fall asleep, I guess I’ll have to build a teleportation device to send you home!” he continued. “Or maybe some sort of anti-gravity transporter, or a pair of slippers that let you walk in your sleep and control where you’re going!! …of course, it might be difficult to build something without waking you up, which would defeat the whole purpose of building something at all.....but I’ll cross that bridge when I get to it…..” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Warmth stirred in Isabella’s chest as Phineas rambled on.</p>
<p>She’d always loved listening to him brainstorm—especially when his brainstorming was meant for her! His boundless creativity was one of the factors that led her to her fall in love with him in the first place. </p>
<p>AND, she loved his hugs. Phineas-hugs were the best. </p>
<p>So getting to listen to him conjure up invention ideas WHILE snuggled in his arms was honestly a dream come true. </p>
<p>(Everything about the past half hour was a dream come true, actually.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“....you think I could use those slippers to do homework in my sleep?” she asked. “Because if I could do homework in my sleep, I’d get tons more sleep.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll see what I can do!” Phineas replied. “Especially if it helps you get more sleep.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks! You’re the best.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, you are.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eh...agree to disagree.” </p>
<p>After a moment’s contemplation, Isabella added, “....you know, you COULD just wake me up with a kiss if I fall asleep.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...like Sleeping Beauty?” Phineas asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yup! I wouldn’t mind.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm….how about I kiss you on the head in that scenario instead? I think it’d be a little weird to <em>kiss you</em>-kiss you while you were asleep.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isabella considered this...and then nodded. “Sounds like a plan.” </p>
<p>A kiss from Phineas was a kiss from Phineas, after all!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Speaking of which…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“.......you know, I’m not asleep right <em>now</em>.” </p>
<p>Isabella lifted her head with the intention of meeting Phineas’s gaze (and maybe flirtatiously batting her eyelashes at him)....and bit her lip to hold back a chuckle at the way his eyebrows were suddenly furrowed with confusion. </p>
<p>It seemed he hadn’t caught her drift. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isabella rolled her eyes with a grin and sat up a bit, almost delighted to know the oblivious boy she’d first fallen for so many years ago was still around. </p>
<p>(Sure, she’d once found Phineas’s obliviousness a little—well, more than a little—frustrating….but tonight, it was endearing.) </p>
<p>“What I mean is, if you wanted to <em>kiss me</em>-kiss me right now, you totally could,” she elaborated with a wink. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phineas’s eyes widened, face flushing a bright shade of pink.  </p>
<p>“OH. Right!” </p>
<p>
  <em>Duh. </em>
</p>
<p>He cupped her chin in his hand, tilted her face a little closer to his, and added, “Thanks for clarifying that.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anytime,” Isabella giggled in response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phineas gave her a smile and then closed the distance between them, brushing his lips against hers for a lovely second or two before pulling back with that same smile….which quickly morphed into a goofy, lopsided grin. </p>
<p>He’d meant that kiss to be casual. Some couples shared momentary kisses as greetings or signs of easy affection all the time, after all! His parents did that, and Candace and Jeremy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But...there was nothing casual about sharing a kiss, even a casual one, with Isabella.</p>
<p>The mere fact that Phineas could do that at all—could kiss her with the perceived ease of it being something they did everyday, as if it was perfectly ordinary—was pretty extraordinary indeed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isabella didn’t seem as affected by their first casual kiss—or if she <em>was</em> affected by it, she was pretty good at hiding it—because she simply exhaled a contented sigh and grinned at him afterward.</p>
<p>But that didn’t bother Phineas at all because it meant this—kissing, just being a couple—was becoming normal to her. Becoming <em>their</em> new normal. Which made the elated butterflies already fluttering around in his stomach multiply tenfold. </p>
<p>He was ecstatic to start living in a world in which expressing affection towards Isabella (and receiving hers in return) was normal. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...you okay, Phineas?” Isabella asked. “You’re kinda making a face. It’s an ADORABLE face, don’t get me wrong, but it’s a face nonetheless.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m fine!!” Phineas assured her. “Totally fine! I just! ...I still can’t believe I get to kiss you now, that it’s normal, <em>us kissing</em> is normal.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh!” Isabella smiled, giving herself a moment to fully internalize his statement before taking his hand and giving it a squeeze. “Yeah….it’s pretty special, huh? That it’s normal?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s <em>very</em> special,” Phineas agreed. “Honestly, it doesn’t really feel real….it still feels like a dream.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isabella tapped her chin, as if mulling something over. </p>
<p>“.....you think another kiss would make it feel more real?” she asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m willing to test that theory!” Phineas replied eagerly. “More than willing, actually. We should <em>totally</em> test that theory.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I couldn’t agree more.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phineas and Isabella spent a bit longer than a second or two testing their theory. </p>
<p>And why shouldn’t they? It wasn’t as if they had anywhere else to be or anything else to take care of. </p>
<p>Well. Except for homework. And a dessert that had been baking for a suspiciously long time.</p>
<p>But calculus and crumb cake could wait for a self-indulgent smooch. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isabella eventually broke off said smooch with a quiet giggle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“....hmm?”</p>
<p>Phineas opened his eyes and leaned back slowly, perhaps in an attempt to linger in the breathless, awed handful of seconds that had followed all their kisses thus far for as long as he could. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isabella was still giggling, her hands resting on his shoulders. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...hey, what’s so funny?” Phineas breathed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mmm, nothing’s funny….” Isabella whispered.</p>
<p>She lifted a hand to his face and gazed at him, fingertips trailing over his cheek and leaving pinpricks of warmth in their wake.</p>
<p>“I’m just happy. <em>Extraordinarily</em> happy. That’s all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phineas took his time gently tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as he gazed back. </p>
<p>“I am too.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>...had Isabella always looked at him like this? With so much sincere love and adoration there were practically hearts in her eyes?</p>
<p>(Well, no. Not practically. There were <em>literal</em> hearts in her eyes. Phineas wasn’t sure how that was physically possible.) </p>
<p> </p>
<p>How had he never noticed? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>….well….on second thought…..maybe he <em>had</em> noticed. </p>
<p>Sometimes, when they were kids, he’d make eye contact with Isabella and grin at her, and she’d grin back and make him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Or he’d glance at her and find her already gazing fondly at him, and for some reason it never seemed weird, even though it would have been if any of his other friends had done that. It’d never occurred to him that her adoring glances meant anything more than friendship, but they’d never felt out of place either.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And there were more recent occurrences too. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Such as during his robotics meeting the other week. </p>
<p>And at Friday’s Football X7 match. </p>
<p>And on Saturday, before everything fell apart. </p>
<p>And yesterday, when everything fell back into place. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>So Isabella had always looked at him like this. And, even if Phineas hadn’t understood why when he was younger and refused to let himself consider why more recently….he’d been receiving her love just the same no matter what.  </p>
<p>A part of him had always known, or at least gotten to experience, just how much she cared for him. </p>
<p>And now HE got to give that care and affection back. </p>
<p>(Not that he hadn’t been doing that with smiles and kind words and inventions since they were kids. But it was a little different now.) </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...you’ve got hearts in your eyes…” Phineas murmured. “Like, <em>actual</em> hearts. How’re you doing that?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess you’re just so amazing, you enable my pupils to break the laws of physics,” Isabella said matter of factly. </p>
<p>She leaned forward as she spoke, hugging Phineas’s middle and cuddling into his chest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow! I’m flattered!” Phineas replied as he wrapped his arms around her. “Though, I guess breaking the laws of physics isn’t so unusual for us, huh?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nope! We’re pretty good at it.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phineas spent the next few seconds just holding Isabella and absently running his fingers through her ponytail, enjoying her closeness and reminiscing on summers gone by with a contented grin on his face….and then he blinked. </p>
<p>“Hey, is this ok?” he asked quickly. “Can I play with your hair?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Go right ahead!” Isabella replied. “It feels good.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok, just wanted to make sure! I’ve never, you know, been in a relationship before...don’t want to make you uncomfortable or anything.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That makes two of us,” Isabella chuckled. “We’ll figure it out together. And I highly doubt you’d ever make me uncomfortable, Phineas...that just isn’t you. You’re the sweetest person I know. Plus, knowing you care to ask about that stuff just makes me even <em>more</em> comfortable.</p>
<p>“And, I care about that stuff too!” she continued. “I never want to make you uncomfortable, that’s the last thing I want. If I ever, like, overstep a boundary or something, you gotta let me know.” </p>
<p>(She’d assumed all the snuggling was fine since Phineas reciprocated it, but perhaps she shouldn’t have reached that conclusion so easily.) </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know you care,” Phineas assured her. “And if you ever happen to overstep a boundary or something, I’ll totally say something about it. But...I don’t think I’ll ever need to. You’re pretty sweet yourself, after all.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sooo….you’re fine with all this snuggling, then?” Isabella asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phineas chuckled and brushed a kiss to the crown of her head. “<em>Absolutely</em>.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isabella let out a contented giggle (both at the confirmation that Phineas was enjoying this as much as her AND at the fact that he’d given her a kiss on the head) and held Phineas a little tighter before allowing her mind to wander back to their previous conversation. </p>
<p>“...you know what I think?” she whispered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We should break the laws of physics again sometime soon. Maybe get the entire gang together. For old time’s sake. It’s been too long since we all built something or went on an adventure.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s a great idea, Isabella! It was always fun when we were kids.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah!! ….well…..actually, it was ALMOST always fun when we were kids,” Isabella corrected herself. “I wouldn’t exactly call switching bodies with alien criminals fun.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phineas shuddered. “....okay yeah, that was pretty terrible. We won’t do that again. ….you have any particular physics-shattering ideas in mind?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lemme brainstorm that and I’ll get back to you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sounds good! Maybe we can talk to Ferb about it whenever he gets home.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good idea!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The yard was silent for a minute or so after that, which was fine with Isabella. She was more than content to stay curled up in Phineas’s arms, simply enjoying his company and marveling at the fact that this was really happening at all. </p>
<p>But then, something perplexing occurred to her….and though her lovestruck side easily could have disregarded it, her inquisitive side refused to leave it alone. </p>
<p>“….hey, speaking of Ferb…...how did he even see your fireworks? I thought he went out to eat with your parents. Isn’t he inside a restaurant right now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, they’re at that rooftop restaurant downtown!” Phineas elaborated. “He must have had a pretty good view from there.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“AH. Gotcha.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That made perfect sense!!!</p>
<p>….except. Maybe….it <em>didn’t</em> make sense. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Waaaaaait. Hold on…..” </p>
<p>...Isabella’s lovestruck side was just going to have to take a backseat for a bit. </p>
<p>“Didn’t you say Ferb reserved a table for three at the restaurant and that’s why you didn’t go with them? Because I’ve been to that restaurant...and it doesn’t require reservations.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heat flared across Phineas’s cheeks and ears, illuminating them a shade of red not dissimilar to his hair. </p>
<p>“Uhhhhh…..”</p>
<p>…..he wasn’t sure how to answer that question. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isabella leaned back and sat up so she could face Phineas directly. </p>
<p>(She was a little sad to lose the warmth and comfort of his close proximity, but now she could admire the freckles splashed across his acute face. It was an even trade off.)</p>
<p>“Phineas.....did you…..<em>lie</em> to me?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phineas winced. </p>
<p>He knew Isabella was probably teasing him. </p>
<p>Her words in of themselves were accusatory, but her lilting tone and wry smile were anything but. </p>
<p>And yet….he was still a little embarrassed...and still getting the hang of this whole “relationship” thing....and thus felt like he had to explain himself as best he could. </p>
<p>“Uh....well.....maybe I....bent the truth? Just a tad?” he said hesitantly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isabella cocked an eyebrow at him, seemingly unconvinced, and he grimaced before admitting, “...okay it was a lie...but I panicked when you asked all those questions earlier! I wasn’t expecting that, I thought you’d just accept that Ferb and our parents were going out without asking why I wasn’t going with them, but of COURSE you didn’t accept that because you’re so smart and compassionate...in retrospect, I should’ve seen it coming. ….I was also nervous because I was planning to confess to you…...and I wasn’t lying when I said I’d rather spend time with you than eat at a fancy restaurant….”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ohhhhh…..” Isabella voiced knowingly, nodding her head. “So you and Ferb set the whole thing up because you wanted to be….ALOOOOOOONE with me?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She seemed to be having quite a fun time with this, with lovingly poking fun at him. </p>
<p>WELL. Two could play at that game. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mean, yeah! Of course we set the whole thing up because I wanted to be alone with you.” </p>
<p>Phineas reached out to caress Isabella’s cheek, gave her a cheeky smile, and whispered, “...I’m kiiiinda totally in love with you, in case you forgot.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(He wasn’t sure why he was whispering, since he’d already announced his affections to the entire Tri-State Area in a pretty loud way.)</p>
<p>(But it felt good to whisper regardless.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isabella giggled and tilted her head into Phineas’s palm, cheeks flushing an adorable shade of pink. “I didn’t forget!” she assured him. “Believe me, I’ll <em>never</em> forget.” </p>
<p>She leaned a little closer before adding, “...buuuut I don’t mind if you’d like to remind me every so often.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That works for me!” Phineas replied. He cupped her other cheek with his free hand and smiled at her for a moment, admiring the way her eyes shimmered in the starlight and the way her cheeks were even pinker now (it was still hard to believe HE was causing her to blush like that), before repeating, “Isabella Garcia-Shapiro...I’m <em>totally</em> in love with you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isabella full-on laughed this time, that same wonderful, joyous, musical laugh from earlier. </p>
<p>“And I am totally, completely, <em>helplessly</em> in love with you, Phineas Flynn…” she sang, inching forward to press a kiss to his cheek before settling down beside him and resting her head on his shoulder. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was still a playfulness to her tone...but her words were laced with truth, too. Phineas knew she was being completely genuine, and that certainty warmed him from his head to his toes as he smiled and nestled his head atop hers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...you know…” Isabella said, taking one of Phineas’s hands and twining their fingers together, “.....I used to do the same thing when we were younger. ‘Bend the truth’ to try and spend time with you, I mean. It didn’t usually work out though.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How do you mean?” Phineas asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, for example, remember the time I invited you to see the sixth Stumpleberry Finkbat movie with me? And I said it was sold out so only the two of us could go?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yup!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Welllll…..that was technically a lie.... I mean, I guess the movie COULD have been sold out at that point, but I couldn’t have known either way. I just needed an excuse to spend time alone with you. Because I liiiiiked you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“OHHHHHHHHHH.” </p>
<p>Phineas suspected he was going to start seeing a lot of their childhood interactions in a brand new light as their relationship progressed. </p>
<p>“....you must’ve been disappointed when Ferb and I got fused together, huh?” he mused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>THAT had been more than a little strange. Not as strange as the alien body-swapping. But still. Strange. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“More like, horrified out of my mind,” Isabella replied with a chuckle. “But, yeah...also disappointed. The movie was good though.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll just have to make it up to you, then!” Phineas said. “We can go on a date to see the ninth Stumpleberry Finkbat movie when it comes out next month!! Or, we can build our own movie theatre and watch whatever we want!! OR—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The first option sounds just fine,” Isabella assured him. “Or the second one, if you really want to. ….honestly, just going on a date with you sounds nice.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phineas’s smile brightened. “Are you asking me out on one?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mmmmmaybe…” Isabella replied coyly. “Are you accepting my invitation?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, yes I am!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Great!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...you know, speaking of dates, earlier I was thinking about how we’ve technically already been on one,” Phineas pointed out. “You know, when we ate at your mom’s restaurant a few weeks ago! I think we can retroactively classify that as a date.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh my gosh, you’re so right!!” Isabella exclaimed. “That was 100% a date!!! I’ll have to tell Lily she was right all along, she’ll get a kick out of that ...though if you REALLY want to get technical, we had our <em>first</em> date YEARS ago, when you took me out for ice cream on my tenth birthday.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, I remember that!” Phineas said. “That was so fun!!! Even though I still kinda feel bad about the grand finale of your gift disappearing…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll let you in on a secret…” Isabella whispered. “All I wanted for my birthday that year was some alone time with you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait...really?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah! The party was super fun, don’t get me wrong, and it was so sweet that you went all out, but…..hanging out with you one-on-one afterward was the best part of my day.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“....<em>wow</em>…” Phineas exhaled. “...so, that’s why you always asked if I’d take you out for ice cream every year after that until it just became a tradition...you just wanted to spend time with me.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Precisely!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“….I guess I always thought you just really liked the ice cream there…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I did! But it was mostly just an excuse to be alone with you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gosh....” Phineas scratched his head. “...it’s been a few years since I took you out for birthday ice cream. Why’d we ever stop doing that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isabella’s smile drooped a bit. </p>
<p>“It wasn’t you, it was me…” she mumbled. “You asked me if we were still on for birthday ice cream after my party when I turned 15, but I said I couldn’t because I was busy…..and I WAS busy, but I was busy because I was trying to get over you….”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...and then, by the next summer I was afraid to ask you because I didn’t want to weird you out…” Phineas recalled glumly. “....and because I didn’t think I could make it through spending so much time alone with you without losing my cool…” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>For a moment, familiar melancholy lingered in the air. </p>
<p>They’d lost so many potential moments together, be they platonic or romantic, due to their own worries. It was sad. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Said sadness, though, was something with which Phineas would not put. </p>
<p>“But! But it’s okay!! We’ll make up for it this year!” he assured Isabella, eager to cheer her up. “In fact, we can make up for <em>all</em> the birthdays we missed! Starting tomorrow! You know, if you’re free after school.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And just like that, the familiar melancholy was gone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m free!” Isabella replied happily. “And I’m already looking forward to it.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Awesome!” Phineas exclaimed. “Operation ‘BLTNBIC,’ here we come!!!!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isabella blinked, caught off guard by the seemingly-nonsensical word. “...<em>what??</em>”</p>
<p>Had Phineas created another new language in his spare time or something? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s an acronym!” Phineas elaborated cheerfully. “Better-Late-Than-Never-Birthday-Ice-Cream!! B-L-T-N-B-I-C!!! BLTNBIC!!!!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“....okay, no offense, Phineas, but that’s not a very cool acronym,” Isabella teased with a smirk. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, for an acronym I just came up with on the fly, I’d say it’s pretty good!” Phineas countered, feigning offense. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eh….it really isn’t.” </p>
<p>Isabella lifted her head from Phineas’s shoulder and tried her best to look solemn.</p>
<p>“I’m only telling you this because I love you and want what’s best for you, you know.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phineas met her gaze, struggling to keep a straight face.</p>
<p>“Well, I appreciate your honesty. But only because <em>I</em> love <em>you</em>.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They eyed each other for a moment longer….and then burst into laughter, bright and free and happy. </p>
<p>It was nice to know they could still tease each other and be silly, that being in a relationship didn’t have to change that…..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their teasing, unfortunately, was interrupted as music inexplicably started playing from Phineas’s phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fortunately, said music didn’t stifle Isabella’s amusement. She let out a chuckle as a familiar guitar solo rang through the air. </p>
<p>“....is that Love Handël? Really?” </p>
<p>She raised an eyebrow at Phineas and smirked. </p>
<p>“Don’t get me wrong, this is a great song, but isn’t it more your parents’ thing? I can think of another love song that suits us better.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I DIDN’T PLAN THIS, I DON’T KNOW WHAT’S GOING ON,” Phineas stammered, clumsily lunging for his phone so he could shut the music off before the lyrics kicked in.</p>
<p>(Because the phrase: “<em>I should’ve known from how I felt when we were together, and even more when we were apart...</em>” rang just a little TOO true to his own experiences, and now that Isabella KNEW about that, and now that HE knew she’d liked him as long as she had, it was...well, a little embarrassing.)</p>
<p>“My phone must be acting up!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But it wasn’t acting up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait….an alarm?” Phineas squinted at the screen. “What did I set an alarm for?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For a moment, he and Isabella pondered this question. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then Isabella remembered. </p>
<p>“.......tHE CRUMB CAKE,” she gasped. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“THE CRUMB CAKE!!!!!!” Phineas repeated. “I completely forgot about that!!!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So did I!!” Isabella replied. “I mean, between the confessing and kissing and snuggling, I guess it slipped my mind. It’s a good thing you set an alarm, huh? Otherwise we might’ve burned your kitchen down.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now THAT would’ve been an awkward conversation to have with my parents!” Phineas mused. “Though….I suppose it would have been worth it for the confessing and kissing and snuggling.”</p>
<p>He grinned and leaned in to peck Isabella on the cheek before continuing.</p>
<p>“And it’s not like it would take long to rebuild the kitchen anyway! Compared to building a rollercoaster, putting up some walls and installing a few appliances is nothing.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s fair!” Isabella giggled as she clamored to her feet and reflexively offered Phineas a hand. He took it and stood with her assistance.....and then, they just kept on standing, fingers entwined and eyes wide. </p>
<p>They hadn’t stood up, hadn’t left their cozy sanctuary beneath the tree, since they figured out their feelings for each other. This would be their first time walking and going somewhere together. Like, <em>together</em>-together.  </p>
<p>It was exciting, to be sure! But also a little sad, to leave their realizations and kisses and first half-hour as a couple behind, to break the spell and step into the world (even if the world was just Phineas’s house at this point). </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The starlit picnic site was personal, new yet familiar, a tangible manifestation of their own newfound relationship, purely and utterly THEM. Beneath the tree, all that mattered was each-other. </p>
<p>But inside were responsibilities. Like removing their crumb cake from the oven. And starting on calculus homework. </p>
<p>As lovely and real as their picnic had been, it couldn’t last forever. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>...perhaps it could last a <em>bit</em> longer, though. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“....can we eat dessert out here?” Phineas asked. </p>
<p>He wanted to hold on to that feeling, of he and Isabella’s first moments together, for as long as he could. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Isabella smiled at him. </p>
<p>“I’d love to.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They walked inside hand in hand. </p>
<p>(And this time, it was a conscious choice.)</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THANK YOU SM FOR READING!!!!! I hope you enjoyed it!!!! I NEVER could have imagined this story would be read by so many people🥺. It really means the world to me!! And thank you again for your patience. The past few months have been very tiring/stressful, but knowing there wasn’t any pressure for me to update anytime soon from y’all helped me a lot💕</p>
<p>I was originally going to conclude the story in one long chapter, but I then I realized that would be far too stressful sooo I’m breaking the ending up into a few shorter chapters! At this point, I thiiink there will be two to three more chapters to the story. So it won’t be ending any time soon, lol! </p>
<p>Kudos/comments are not required but very much appreciated! 💕</p>
<p>ALSO!!! Shout-out to @carlybella on Instagram and @j-a-r-p on Tumblr for drawing STUNNING artwork of scenes in chapter 9!!!! <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/CIukYv-pq1K/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link">Here</a> is Carly’s piece, and <a href="https://j-a-r-p.tumblr.com/post/646034752561971200/i-think-this-is-the-first-drawing-that-i-have-ever">here</a> is @j-a-r-p’s!! Y’all are amazing!!!</p>
<p>(I’m also on <a href="https://authenticcadence18.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> and <a href="https://www.instagram.com/authenticcadence18">Instagram</a>!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>